La Singulière Histoire De l'Escaboucle Bleu
by Elyonportrait
Summary: la drôle d'histoire d'un petit diamant bleu ou comment Holmes se retrouve à lire dans les pensées des femmes après avoir été foudroyé, rigolade et gros délire en perspective, romance comme d'habitude je vous laisse lire
1. Chapter 1 Décembre

_**Chapitre 1 Décembre**_

Madame Hudson était en train de préparer le repas du diner, tout en regardant par la fenêtre de sa cuisine, encore un mois de décembre décidément bien enneiger, elle regarda son souper en train de cuire, elle avait prévu un bon repas bien garnis pour le docteur Watson qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de ses consultations.

Il avait un très bon appétit qui ravissait toujours la cuisinière qu'était Madame Hudson. Tout le contraire avec son locataire Sherlock Holmes, impossible de savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui, un jour il aura faim, ou un autre il sautera complètement le repas, soit par qu'il sera appeler quelque part, soit parce qu'il aura eu une illumination, et sans parler de la quantité de tabac qu'il fume sans arrêt, lui coupant bien souvent l'appétit pour de bon, bref madame Hudson s'attendait toujours à ce que son repas refroidissent seul dans un coin abandonné de son destinataire.

Elle mis le tout au chaud dans le four en attendant l'heure du repas et monta dans les étages pour ranger un petit peu, elle passa devant la porte de son locataire, de la fumée passé sous la porte, suivi d'une odeur pestilentielle, elle ne s'inquiéter pas trop, expérience chimique comme toujours, elle ouvrirait les fenêtres discrètement quand il surgira soudain avec son manteau à la main en partant sans même dire au revoir, les convenances et lui sa faisait deux apparemment.

Elle devait quand même lui reconnaitre un avantage, il lui disait toujours l'endroit il ou allait avant de disparaitre, pas de date de retour ni d'heure mais sa lui suffisait comme ça, et puis le Dr Watson finissait toujours par lui envoyer un télégramme pour lui conter le fin mot de l'histoire, le bon docteur ayant trop peur qu'elle s'inquiète de trop.

Le Dr Watson sortie de sa clinique, il faisait déjà nuit et la neige tourbillonnait dehors, le temps était orageux, on entendait gronder au loin, il releva le col de son manteau, et se dépêcha de retrouver la rue de Baker Street avant l'orage, Madame Hudson l'avait entendus arriver et ouvrit la porte juste à temps, il s'y engouffra pendant que dehors les éclairs déchirait le ciel, il secoua son manteau plein de neige et le donna à Madame Hudson.

**W : quel temps madame Hudson, j'ai bien cru que sa allait me tomber dessus !**

**MH : heureusement vous n'êtes pas rentré trop tard !**

**W : ou est Holmes ?**

**MH : en train de faire une expérience chimique comme d'habitude vous le connaissez ! Vous serez gentil d'ouvrir la fenêtre quand vous lui rendrez visite, l'odeur des produits chimiques me pique le nez !**

**W : ne vous en faite pas madame Hudson, je m'en charge !**

Watson monta les marches et alla rendre visite à son ami plus casanier qu'un ours en hibernation, il ouvrit la porte et l'odeur le pris à la gorge, quel produit avait t'il pu encore tester aujourd'hui ? Un jour il le retrouverait raide mort d'une intoxication aux expériences de son labo ou d'une injection de cocaïne. Il soupira et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre tandis qu'un autre éclair foudroyer le ciel.

**W : Holmes ! Qu'est que vous avez encore inventé ?**

**H : je vérifie une théorie sur une affaire Watson **

**W : laquelle ?**

**H : et bien la singulière affaire de la persécution de monsieur John Vincent Harder **

**W : ha oui je me souviens ! Je vous laisse faire et je m'éloigne au fond du salon, vous me direz quand la maison sera hors de danger !**

**H : Watson ne soyer pas aussi stupide que madame Hudson pour croire à une éventuel explosion !**

**W : vous reconnaissez qu'éventuellement cela c'est déjà produit une fois !**

**H : je n'utilise pas de produit explosif en ce moment Watson !**

Watson pris un livre sur l'étagère au fond du salon et s'assit dans le fauteuil prêt de la fenêtre

**W : on n'est jamais trop prudent avec vous Holmes !**

**H : bien faite comme vous voulez !**

Le temps s'écoula, Watson était absorber par son livre, l'orage s'était un peu calmer, Madame Hudson venait de monter le repas, et Watson s'installa pour manger, il ne demanda même pas à son ami si il venait manger, sachant pertinemment que sa question inutile resterai sans réponse, il était trop absorber par son expérience pour venir manger, quand soudain, Holmes sauta de sa chaise et pris son manteau dans une grande excitation.

**W : hum laisser moi deviner vous avez trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire ?**

**H : exact Watson ! Je dois me rendre au Yard….**

**W : je dis à madame Hudson de ne pas vous attendre ?**

**H : c'est ça !**

**W : bien, vous me raconterai ?**

**H : bien entendus mon cher Watson !**

Sur ce il quitta la pièce dévalent les marches en trombe

**H: MADAME HUDSON?**

**MH: monsieur Holmes?**

**H: je dois me rendre à Scotland Yard, vous pouvez disposer de votre diner !**

**MH : comme d'habitude ! Et faite attention à vous l'orage n'est pas encore fini !**

Il ne l'écouta pas et sortie dehors, le froid le pris de plein fouet, pas bon de rester enfermer trop longtemps, il pressa le pas et bouscula 2 ou 3 femmes qui trainer sur le trottoir devant les vitrines il s'excusa pour les premières mais bientôt se fut une ou deux de trop et il se mit a grommeler tandis qu'on le traiter de malpoli, non mais il avait du travail lui, pas le temps de pinailler pour un fer à friser ! le tonnerre se mit à gronder et il fit un spectaculaire écart en se retenant au lampadaire en acier à coter de lui, pour éviter une grosse dame poussant une chariote qui ne voulait pas laisser sa place, il jura sur son passage, elle ne se retourna même pas, il regarda ses pieds, il jura encore une fois, il avait atterri dans le caniveau qui déborder de neige fondu, il avait les pied sous l'eau, il se tint au lampadaire pour soulever son pied et regarder l'étendu des dégâts, il était tremper jusqu'au dessus des mollets, c'est madame Hudson qui allait être contente encore, mais qu'est ce qu'il détester les femmes, franchement, des vrai danger public et on leur pardonner tout !

Quand il sentis une drôle d'odeur dans l'air, pas causer par une activité humaine quelquonque mais c'était le temps, il trouvait cela bizarre, il leva la tête en l'air et la un immense éclair traversa le lampadaire le foudroyant sur place, il s'écroula par terre et sombra dans l'inconscience totale.

Il se réveilla quelque minute plus tard, son corps lui faisait un mal de chien, il se souvenait de l'éclair , de l'électricité et de la peur ressentis car il avait les pied dans l'eau et la main coller à un lampadaire en acier, il était allonger sur le pavé et la pluie continuer de tomber, il était trempé et il avait froid une jeune fille l'aida à se relever, mais il tituba et retomba par terre

**J : ne vous levez pas monsieur, ne bouger pas vous venez d'être foudroyer ! **

**H : je sais ! J'ai sentis !**

_Ba dit donc dans quel état tu es mon bonhomme ! Ta pas de chance !_

**H : n'est ce pas ?**

**J : pardon ?**

**H : et bien vous avez dit…**

**J : je n'ai pas parlé monsieur, ne bouger pas !**

**H : Watson, appelez le docteur Watson 221 Baker Street…**

_Mais alors c'est le célèbre Sherlock Holmes ! _

**H : lui-même mademoiselle !**

**J : pardon mais de quoi parlez vous ?**

**H : excusez moi mais c'est vous qui n'arrêter pas de parler !**

**J : j'ai absolument rien dit sa doit être le contre coup de votre électrocution **

La jeune fille se leva et se rendit à Baker Street la rue n'était pas très loin, elle laissa Holmes à un ami bien connu

**P : monsieur Holmes ? Tout va bien ?**

**H : Peterson ! Vous êtes la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir !**

**P : Julia nous a dit que vous venez d'être électrocuter ! On a entendus l'éclair ! Vous n'êtes pas trop bruler ? C'est un miracle que vous soyez en vie !**

**H : merci Peterson, mais sa fait un mal de chien, j'attends de voir ce que Watson va me dire**

_J'espère que monsieur Watson arrivera vite, ils sont sous la pluie, et une électrocution ce n'est jamais bon, et puis le diner va refroidir !_

**H : je crois que votre femme s'inquiète pour nous je l'entends d'ici, Watson va bientôt arriver !**

**P : hein ma femme ?**

Peterson tourna la tête, sa femme regarder par la fenêtre

**P : heu monsieur Holmes, ma femme est dans la maison, comment pouvez vous l'entendre ?**

**H : comment ça ?**

**P : regarder vous-même**

Il l'aida à se redresser en position assise il grimaça de douleur, et aperçu madame Peterson bien à l'abri derrière sa fenêtre, il devenait fou ou quoi, il avait bien entendu une voix de femme distinctement dans sa tête, Watson fini par arriver en courant, il dérapa sur le trottoir humide et s'accroupis près de Holmes, la jeune fille à ses coter

**W : Holmes ! Est ce que tout va bien ?**

**H : j'ai connu mieux, mais apparemment je n'ai aucune brulure…**

Il tenta de se relever Peterson l'aida, il eu énormément de mal à tenir debout, il avait le tournis et sa vision lui montrait la ville en train de tanguer, Watson le rattrapa et avec Peterson le soutint chacun d'un coter pour le ramener à la maison, il se souvint avoir monté les marches et entendu madame Hudson dire

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'il lui arrive les trucs les plus incroyables ! il ne peut pas avoir une vie normale comme tout le monde ?_

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il se réveilla dans son lit, Watson inquiet à ses côtés

**W : Holmes ! Vous êtes réveiller dieu soit loué ! Comment vous sentez vous ?**

**H : Ba mieux que tout à l'heure quand même !**

**W : vous voulez dire hier ?**

**H : quoi ? j'ai été inconscient durant une journée ?**

**W : oui en gros, vous avez était foudroyer Holmes vous pouvez prier le bon dieu de vous en êtes sortis sans rien, cela aurai pu être plus grave, vous avez était sérieusement étourdis et vous n'avez que quelque égratignure rien de plus, sa aurait pu vous tuer **

**H : oui j'ai surtout eu la plus grosse frousse de ma vie et je vous raconte pas la douleur du au foudroîment !**

**W : je vous comprends !**

_Mais que fait ce fichue facteur, un télégramme ce n'est pas si long à envoyer quand même_

**H : ha madame Hudson rouspète contre le facteur !**

**W : ha bon ?**

**H : Ba vous ne l'entendez pas ?**

**W heu non Holmes vous êtes sur que ?**

**H : attends je n'ai pas rêvé ?**

**W je n'ai entendu personne je peu vous le jurer**

**H : madame Hudson !**

**MH : monsieur Holmes ?**

**H : vous avez envoyé un télégramme ?**

**MH : oui j'attends la réponse mais ce stupide facteur n'est pas encore passé !**

Elle repartie dans sa cuisine en rouspétant

**H : je vous l'avez dit**

**W : Holmes je peux vous jurer que je n'ai absolument rien entendu et que madame Hudson se trouve un bon étage plus bas, comment vous l'auriez entendus ?**

**H : heuuu elle a parlé fort ?**

**W : Holmes ! Vous avez peut être une hyper sensibilité des oreilles causer par votre foudroiement je crois que c'est pour cela **

**H : oui peut être hier J'ai entendus la femme de Peterson alors qu'elle était derrière sa fenêtre !**

**W : hum ce n'est pas normal, avez-vous entendu autre chose ?**

**H : hum…non **

**W : si vous aviez une hyper sensibilité des oreilles rien que le fait de vous parler à coter devrait vous faire souffrir vous comprenez ?**

**H : oui mais tout va bien pour l'instant docteur !**

**W : je vais vous surveiller de plus prêt !**

**H : laisser, ça va aller ! je vais aller faire un petit tour dehors, je vois qu'il fait beau maintenant, et me changer les idées, si j'ai le moindre soucis je vous le vous en ferai pars**

**W : Holmes ce n'est pas prudent, vous tenez à peine debout !**

**H : ne vous en faite pas pour moi !**

**W : mangez au moins, sinon on va vous retrouver par terre dans quelques minutes !**

Holmes soupira, Madame Hudson lui apporta un solide petit déjeuner qu'il englouti d'un coup, il attrapa son manteau et arriva sur le pas de la porte quand madame Hudson entrer dans sa cuisine avec le plateau vide du repas

_Hé bien pour une fois sa fait plaisir de voir qu'il a au moins mangé et tous, n'a ton pas idée de se laisser mourir de faim pour une enquête !_

**H : vous savez madame Hudson, mon enquête passe avant toute chose mais merci pour le petit déjeuner c'était succulent comme toujours au revoir !**

Madame Hudson le regarda surpris,

**MH : heu merci monsieur Holmes**

Elle n'avait rien dit ! Comment avait t'il pu deviner que…ou alors elle avait pensé tout haut, madame Hudson rentra dans sa cuisine en pensant qu'elle devait se faire bien veille pour penser tout haut.


	2. Chapter 2 Capharnaums

_**Chapitre 2 capharnaüms **_

Holmes lui marchait déjà sur le trottoir, il retrouva le lampadaire ou il avait été foudroyé, une grande marque noire et une fêlure sur le trottoir indiqua le point d'impact de la foudre, elle l'avait traversé complètement et il n'avait aucunes brûlures, étranges,

il se dirigea vers Scotland Yard, il n'avait pas donner ces conclusions sur l'affaire d'hier à l'inspecteur Lestrade qui devait être inquiet maintenant, il entra dans la hall, et fit face au point d'accueil, plusieurs femmes et plusieurs Hommes traverser le hall et travailler dans les bureau, il trouva qu'aujourd'hui les femmes étaient bien pipelette et elle parlait de chose sans intérêt.

Ce qui lui faisait un peu peur c'est qu'il ne voyait aucunes bouches bouger, mais entendait des voix de femmes dans sa tête, il resta un moment au milieu du hall à regarder autour de lui d'ou ses conversations pouvait bien provenir

_Est ce que j'ai bien fermée le gaz ce matin ? Je n'en suis plus très sur maintenant_

_Qu'est que j'ai hâte que la pause de 12h00 arrive j'ai commandé des petits gâteaux on va se régaler avec les copines_

_ha qu'est ce que j'en ai marre de ses blague de lourdaud à celui la il peut pas me lâcher la grappe 2 minutes je suis déjà fiancée._

Holmes en avait des sueurs froides, aucune des femmes qu'il regardait ne bougeait les lèvres et pourtant il les entendait distinctement dans sa tête, sa devenait même un bourdonnement, bientôt interrompu par Lestrade qui lui tapa sur l'épaule

**L : hé bien monsieur Holmes vous allez bien ? Vous semblez un peu perdu ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez au Yard !**

**H : hein…heu…Lestrade ? Heu…je suis…pas bien en ce moment c'est tout ! mais J'ai résolu notre affaire !**

**L : bien très bien venez dans mon bureau pour en discuter !**

**H : oui il vaut mieux**

Holmes suivit Lestrade dans le couloir menant à son bureau en regardant constamment derrières lui pour voir si une des femmes bougeaient les lèvres.

La porte du bureau fermer, les voix cessèrent, il donna ses conclusions à Lestrade discuta un peu avec lui et lui serra la main, puis sortie le plus vite possible. En repassant par le hall les voix recommencèrent, il se dirigea en vitesse vers la sortie, une fois dehors, une femme en uniforme du Yard l'accosta, il la connaissait bien, c'était une femme un peu bourru mais féru de son métier. C'est naturellement qu'il lui serra la main.

**H : Brigitte alors comment sa va aujourd'hui ?**

**B : monsieur Holmes, toujours aussi éclatante de santé malgré le froid je vais très bien, pas comme mes collègues malheureusement **

**H : ha c'est la saison !**

_Ces 2 trou du Cu m'on laisser faire la garde toute seule, ho Brigitte on est trop malade aujourd'hui pour faire la garde il fait si froid dehors, non mais quel connards, est ce que moi je me plains ? Et pourtant je suis une femme ! _

**H : heu vous allez bien aujourd'hui ?**

**B : oui tout va bien pourquoi ?**

**H : heu…non c'est rien !**

**B : voulez vous que vous appel un cab ?**

**H : heu…oui merci**

Elle joint ses 2 doits à sa bouche et siffla un cocher

**H : merci Brigitte !**

_Pas de quoi mon petit Cu !_

**H : pardon ?**

**B : quoi ?**

**H : heu vous avez dit quelque chose ?**

**B : non rien monsieur**

**H : bon**

Il se décala avec précaution de quelque centimètre d'elle, soit il était en train d'halluciner dans ce cas le nom de Watson lui venait à l'esprit, soit tout cela n'était qu'un rêve

**H : heu attendez, je vais y aller à pied aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de prendre l'air !**

**B : d'accord passez une bonne journée monsieur Holmes !**

**H : vous aussi Brigitte !**

Il traversa la route

_OUA j'adore quand tu me tourne le dos comme ça mon beau petit cu, haa je me le ferai bien ce beau détective ténébreux ! rhouuu !_

Il se retourna en sursaut, Brigitte n'avait rien dit du tout, et lui adressa un signe de la main, la ça devenait glauque, il continua sa route un peu vite à son gout mais il était terroriser maintenant, il passa par le parc pour couper l'avenue et arriver plus vite, il vit des couples sur les bancs des veilles dames qui parlait des enfants qui jouait et le calvaire recommença, que des voix féminines qui l'assaillait de toute pars

_Bon il va ce décidé oui ou non ? J'avais bien deviné que tu voulais me demander en mariage_

_Ha qu'est ce que je regrette ma jeunesse, la mort arrive si vite !_

_Mais qu'elle conne j'ai fait d'épouser un type pareil, et de lui faire 2 marmo ! en plus ils sont aussi con que leur père !_

_Pourquoi les filles elles ont jamais le droit de jouer au bille avec les garçons ce n'est pas juste moi plus tard je veux être un garçon !_

Il s'arrêta au milieu du parc cet se pris la tête dans les mains ce n'était pas possible !

_Tiens le monsieur il n'a l'air pas bien du tout_

_Ho mais c'est monsieur Sherlock Holmes le célèbre détective il doit être en proie avec une affaire sérieuse, on va encore avoir un bon récit de la part de son ami le Dr Watson_

_Ce monsieur ne semble pas bien _

_Mais il est fou celui la qu'est ce qui lui prend il a une migraine ?_

Holmes n'en pouvait plus il sortie du parc en courant et atterri dans la rue il n'était pas loin de Baker Street qui était en face de lui, il fut soudain traverser par une marrée féminine de bonne sœur qui se rendaient à l'église, elles étaient une bonne trentaine et leur pensée se mélangeaient tant et si bien qu'il ne supportait plus de rester parmi elle, il se fraya un chemin parmi cette foule, traversa la route et rentra en courant dans son logis, il commença à gravir les marches quand Madame Hudson arriva en haut, il la laissa descendre

**MH : votre ballade c'est elle bien passé monsieur Holmes ?**

_Non mais c'est à cette heure que tu rentre mon coco ? Franchement si j'étais ta mère je t'en aurai flanquée une bonne raclée ! _

**H : haaa !**

Il se plaqua au mur terrifié

**MH : tout va bien monsieur Holmes ?**

**H : oui oui, sa va**

Il monta les marches en 4ième vitesse !

_Non mais celui la finira un jour en hôpital psychiatrique !_

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se rua vers ses documents, Watson qui avait entendu la scène sortie de sa chambre, et alla voir madame Hudson

**W : madame Hudson que c'est t'il passer avec Holmes ?**

**MH : hé bien je ne sais pas docteur Watson il est entré comme un fou ! et il semblait avoir peur de moi ! **

**W : hum qu'est ce qu'il lui est encore arrivé ?**

Watson monta les marche en direction du salon, il poussa la porte et vit Holmes assit au milieu d'une monticule de papier tenant un livre sur ses genoux, tournant les pages très nerveusement, il semblait terrifier

**W : Holmes ? Holmes ? Vous allez bien ?**

**H : je cherche…**

**W : vous chercher quoi ?**

**H : un médecin…**

**W : je suis médecin Holmes ! Que vous arrive-t-il ?**

**H : non…pas comme vous un médecin…pour la tête…un psychiatre…un asile ! **

**W : calmez vous est racontez moi ce qui vous arrive !**

**H : un exorciste, c'est ça il me faut un exorciste un super exorciste !**

**W : HOLMES ! Calmez-vous bon sang et racontez-moi !**

Madame Hudson entra avec un plateau dans la pièce

_Bon quand est ce qu'on appel les petits hommes blanc ?, de toute façon c'était prévisible avec un caractère comme ça !_

Holmes ramena son bouquin sur sa poitrine et se cacha derrière

**H : haaa !**

**W : Holmes !**

**MH : vous allez bien monsieur Holmes ?**

**W : laissez le plateau madame Hudson, ne vous en faite pas, je m'en charge !**

**MH : très bien !**

Elle posa le plateau et sortie de la pièce

_C'est la foudre qui l'a rendu fou ?_

**W : Holmes que ce passe t'il ?**

**H : mais oui la foudre ! Merci madame Hudson !**

**MH : je n'ai rien dit monsieur Holmes**

Sur ce elle ferma la porte

**W : bon sa suffit Holmes vous me dite tout de suite ce qui ne va pas ou je vous fait hospitaliser immédiatement !**

**H : Watson, mon cher Watson, vous n'aller pas me croire !**

**W : comme toujours !**

**H : ce que vous preniez pour une hyper sensibilité des oreilles n'en ai pas une !**

**W : sa vous a repris ?**

**H : Watson ! J'entends les pensées des femmes !**

Watson resta un moment silencieux et surpris se demandant s'il fallait le croire

**W : heu…qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?**

**H : je suis allée au Yard ce matin, j'ai bien regardé aucunes femmes ne parlait et pourtant j'entendais leurs pensées Watson !, c'est la foudre qui est à l'origine de cela !**

**W : bien, vous avez besoin de repos vous !**

**H : non ! Toute les femmes Watson, madame Hudson, les petites filles, les jeunes, les mures, toute !**

**W : c'est pour ça que vous avez peur de madame Hudson ? **

**H : elle a menacé de me gifler parce que je rentre tard !**

**W : bien c'est un début de preuve, sa explique aussi que vous l'ayez entendus avec son télégramme ce matin, mais comment est ce possible ?**

**H : je…je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que je peux plus marcher dans la rue sans être agresser par leur pensée, Watson elles pensent tout le temps et à plein de truc en même temps sa devient dingue !**

**W : ça se sont les femmes !**

**H : Watson je suis chez zinzin land la !**

**W : ho ho ho du calme ! **

**H: du calme? Watson j'entends toute leurs pensées intimes aussi!**

**W : on vous a fait du charme ?**

**H : censuré !**

**W : alors la laisser moi rigoler**

**H : surement pas !**

_J'espère qu'il voudra bien me recevoir !_

**H : et d'ailleurs notre nouvelle cliente est déjà la !**

**W : quoi vous l'avez entendu ?**

**H : OUI ! Encore une fois ! Je vais devenir fou Watson !**

_Bon il est calmé l'autre zinzin ?_

**H : madame Hudson je vais bien vous pouvez la faire entrer !**

Madame Hudson ouvrit la porte un peu surprise, et laissa entrer la jeune femme, à sa vue Holmes sentie qu'il avait touché le fond

**H : hooo non ! ce n'est pas vrai !**

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant violement la porte

**W : sa faisait longtemps miss Adler ! C'est même plutôt étrange de votre part ! **

**I : oui je conçois**

**W : Holmes ne ce sent pas très bien !**

_Ha non je t'en prie Sherlock me lâche pas, il faut que je fasse vite avant l'arriver de Lestrade !_

**H : je ne veux pas vous aidez ! **

Dit il du fond de sa chambre

**I : écoutez au moins ce que j'ai à dire**

**H : non !**

_Ce n'est pas juste je t'ai aidé pour Blackwood !_

**H : rhaaa arrêté de penser !**

**I : pardon ?**

**W : hum non rien, Holmes à des petit soucis de migraines très aigus sa va passer**

Lui dit il en souriant se forçant à ne pas éclater de rire, son ami, le plus misogyne qu'ils connaissent avait la faculté de lire dans les pensée des femmes, décidément il se demandait bien si dieu exister !

**I : Holmes ! Je vous en prie !**

Holmes sortie de sa chambre

**H : quoi ?**

**I : j'ai un gros problème !**

**H : je m'en doutait, vous n'êtes pas venu pour me faire une petite visite de complaisance** **!**

_Je t'en prie je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !_

**H : bien si vous n'avez pas le temps, expliquez moi !**

**I : comment… ?**

**H : allez…en gros… en 3 mots comme vous voulez mais vite !**

**I : on m'accuse du vol de l'escarboucle bleu ! **

**W : l'escarboucle bleu, l'histoire de la comtesse de Vosgar ! Le vol au Cosmopolitan !**

_Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi goujat, je lui ai dit de ne pas monter ! Attendez que je prenne mon balai !_

**H: Madame Hudson!**

**W: quoi?**

Des pas dans les marches, la voix de madame Hudson et Des coups furent frappé à la porte !

**L : Holmes ! Ouvrez-moi, je sais qu'elle est ici ! Elle est en état d'arrestation, ouvrez !**

**I : je vous en prie Holmes ! Je n'ai pas commis ce vol ! J'ai été piégé c'est sur !**

**H : ou étiez vous le soir du vol ?**

**L : Holmes si vous n'ouvrez pas je défonce la porte et je vous fais arrêter pour complicité !**

**H : Watson allez le divertir voulez vous ? !**

**W : mais….**

**H : j'en ai pour quelques minutes**

Watson alla ouvrir la porte et la referma derrière lui sur un Lestrade vociférant

**H : alors ?**

**I : au Cosmopolitan**

**H : ben voyons**

**I : je sais ce que vous croyez ! Mais je n'ai pas volé cette pierre je vous prie de me croire !**

_J'étais juste la pour une nuit, je ne savais même pas que la comtesse était ici _

**H : bien je vous crois**

Lestrade apparu dans le salon Watson sur ses talons

**L : bien si sa ne vous dérange pas Holmes, je lui passe les menottes**

**H : attendez Lestrade pas de précipitation !**

**L : bien sur, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'arriver pas à la capturer que je vais me gêner et la laisser partir !**

Holmes le regarda choquer du toupet de l'inspecteur

_Houlà c'est bas mais ça fait mal ça comme insulte ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison gros débile il n'y a que nous pour jouer au chat et à la souris _

**I : je suis innocente inspecteur !**

**L : bien sur ! Une voleuse et arnaqueuse professionnelle recherché dans tout le pays comme par hasard dans le même hôtel que la comtesse ! **

**H : attendez qui vous fait croire cela ?**

**L : j'ai mes sources Holmes !**

_Bien sur complètement à coter de la plaque ce lourd !_

**H : avez-vous seulement la preuve que miss Adler était dans sa chambre au moment du vol ?**

Dit-il en se collant discrètement d'Irène

_Mais qu'est qu'il fait ?_

Il lui tendit un petit bout de papier dans la main

_Qu'est que c'est ? Une place ? De quoi ?_

Il lui pinça le bras discrètement et elle rangea dans sa poche

**L : c'est naturelle, cette jeune femme a attendus le soir ou la comtesse était de sortie pour lui voler le diamant !**

**H : hé bien Lestrade je vais détruire toute votre théorie !**

**L : j'aimerai bien voir ça monsieur Holmes, puisque vous ne vous êtes pas encore occupé de cette affaire !**

**H : hé bien miss Adler n'était pas dans sa chambre le soir du vol**

**L : ou est elle alors ?**

**H : avec moi**

**L : QUOI ?**

_Quoi ? Et je ne m'en souviens même pas ?_

Watson s'étrangla discrètement en toussant derrière Lestrade, celui-ci ne remarqua rien

**L : des preuves Holmes, vous essayer de lui faire échapper à la prison !**

**H : je l'ai emmené à l'opéra !**

_Oua si seulement c'était vrai !_

**H : pour la remercier de m'avoir prêté main forte pour l'affaire de lord Blackwood**

_Hou le vilain menteur ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit merci, en revanche tu m'as enchainé sur le haut d'un pont !_

**L : les billets alors !**

**H : bien voila le mien**

**L : miss Adler ?**

Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortie le billet que lui avait passé Holmes discrètement, elle venait de comprendre, il lui avait passé le billet de Watson, lui aussi semblait comprendre

**W : hum, oui je peux vous affirmer que c'est vrai ! J'étais moi-même pas bien je ne l'ais pas accompagner**

Lestrade regarda alternativement Holmes, Irène et Watson d'un air méfiant il était sur qu'on lui jouait un tour, mais les billets quand même ! il décida qu'il allait le piéger, il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit

**L : madame Hudson ?**

**MH : inspecteur Lestrade ?**

**L : venez avec moi dans le couloir, je dois vous posez une question**

Irène devint blanche comme un linge

_C'est pas vrai, c'est foutu, ils vont m'emmener, quel comble je n'ai rien fait en plus !_

**H : ne vous en faite pas miss Adler on va trouver une solution !**

**W : Holmes ! il vous a eu la !**

**H : pas sur !**

Dans le couloir, madame Hudson et Lestrade discuter

**L : bien dite moi votre locataire est t'il sortie hier soir ?**

_Houlà qu'a-t-il encore inventé comme plan foireux ? Si ce crétin d'inspecteur me demande ça c'est qu'il a du certainement se porter garant pour la demoiselle, donc on va dire oui et rester la veille dame évasive qui perd la boule_

**MH : heu hé bien oui il est sorti, mais vous savez, je ne me souviens plus très bien ou il est allé**

**H : ho bien jouer madame Hudson !**

**W : vous voulez dire que… ?**

**I : quoi je n'ai rien entendus moi ?**

_Il a des oreilles à ultrason comme les chauves saurie ou quoi ? J'ai rien entendus !_

**L : bien et le Dr Watson ? L'a-t-il suivi ?**

_Ce type est tellement niais et prévisible heureusement que j'ai entendu quelque bride de conversation, je crois que je vais demander une petit indemnité sur le prochain loyer moi_

**MH : et bien il n'est pas sortie, il a lu un livre toute la soirée**

**L : bien…merci madame **

**MH : mais de rien !**

Il rentra dans la pièce avec un air faussement triomphant, pour voir si les humeurs aller changer, Holmes bien sur égal à lui-même n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, Watson était accouder à la table semblait lui aussi serin, quand à miss Adler elle était blanche comme un linge, mais n'importe quel lady pourrait avoir cette mine quand des inspecteurs viennent l'arrêter il était cependant septique

**L : bien j'ai vérifié vos alibis, mais j'ai quand même un doute, donc pour faire mon métier correctement, je vais quand même arrêter cette jeune femme**

**I : NON !**

Elle s'accrocha à la manche de Holmes complètement désespérer

**H : Lestrade ! **

**L : jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve l'escarboucle bleue après je la relâche, sauf si bien sur elle est l'auteur du vol !**

**W : vous ne pouvez pas enfermer cette jeune femme en prison ! **

**L : Dr Watson, pour votre information cette jeune femme à été impliqué dans plusieurs affaires de vol et d'escroquerie et elle devrait déjà y être en prison**

**H : oui mais la vous faite fausse route ! Épargner lui la prison, elle nous a déjà aidé pour une affaire non ?**

**L : et la laisser repartir tranquillement bien sur que non ! mais j'ai une solution de rechange Holmes la dernière que je vous propose**

**H : laquelle ?**

**L : elle reste ici, enfermer chez vous, je posterai un policier devant votre porte, interdiction de sortir avant la résolution de cette affaire, sa ne vous posera pas de soucis vu que vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux !**

_QUOI ? Alors ça c'est la meilleur, enfermer chez Holmes comme contrepartie de prison, ben ma pauvre ta encore gagné le gros lot cette année_ !

**I : sa me va !**

**H : ok pas de soucis !**

_On va encore bien s'entendre je le sens, Holmes au quotidien j'ai hâte franchement, va falloir que je réfléchisse sur la manière de trucider cet inspecteur_

**I : je peux aller chercher quelque affaire ?**

**L : non ! Vous rester ici !**

**I : mais… !**

**L : j'ai dit non, Fernand ?**

**F : oui monsieur ?**

**L : je t'assigne à la garde devant la maison, cette jeune femme ne doit pas sortir**

**H : et moi j'ai le droit ?**

**L : parfaitement, vous aussi Dr Watson, seul miss Adler est consigné**

_Je vais le découper en morceau sa fera l'affaire_

**L : bien, espérons pour vous miss Adler que cette affaire va se terminer bientôt**

**H : vous voulez dire pour moi ?**

Lestrade rigola de son petit tour, pour une fois il avait l'avantage

_Alors la c'est méchant Sherlock dit tout de suite que je suis chiante et pas vivable, tu t'es regarder toi ?_

Holmes tourna la tête sur le regard noir d'Irène et sa moue boudeuse, tandis que Watson raccompagnais Lestrade, il la trouvait mignonne en colère

**H : désoler d'en arriver la ! **

**I : oui bien sur !**

_Tu t'en fou toi tu peux sortir quand tu veux moi je n'ai même pas le droit à mes affaires_

**H : vous voulez que j'aille vous chercher des affaires ?**

_Ha enfin sa lui est monté au cerveau !_

**I : oui je veux bien**

**H : bien donnez moi les clefs de votre chambre, je vais voir ce que Lestrade veut bien me laisser vous ramener**

_Ha si tu pouvais me ramener ma petite robe bleu au moins je serai juste bien dedans et j'oublierai un peu tout sa, après tout il me faut pas grand-chose et c'est mieux que la prison_

Il sorti de la pièce, madame Hudson était resté dans le couloir encore sous le choc de tout ce ramdam, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue

**H : merci pour les alibis**

**MH : je ne sais pas encore dans quel foutoir vous vous êtes encore embarquer monsieur Holmes mais j'espère pour elle que vous aller retrouver ce diamant**

**H : vous me connaissez, il va revenir très vite ne vous en faite pas, je vais au Cosmolitan lui ramener quelques affaires**

**MH : bien mais ou va elle dormir monsieur Holmes ? je vous rappel que la chambre d'ami n'en ai plus une, il n'y a plus de lit elle sert de débarra**

**H : je dormirai sur mon sofas, sa ne fera pas trop de différence**

_Oui je t'y retrouve tellement fois endormie dedans que je me demande défois si tu sais retrouver ton lit toi_

**H : bien à tout à l'heure**

Il descendit les marches et elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui, elle poussa la porte du salon et trouva miss Adler assise sur le sofa, les genoux replier, elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et avait le moral plus bas que terre, elle croisa ses bras sur ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus, madame Hudson s'approcha et s'assit sur le sofa à côté d'elle.

**MH : allons allons mon petit il ne faut pas vous démoraliser ! Cela risque d'être un peu long vous savez mais vous le connaissez, vous pouvez lui faire confiance !**

**I : oui je sais, mais je me sens tellement seule, et maintenant me voila enfermer, si sa se trouve on va retrouver ce diamant dans mes affaires et tout le monde conclura que c'est moi qui l'ai volé, comme cet inspecteur débile !**

**MH : allons pas de tracas, on vous a piégé mais monsieur Holmes ne laissera pas l'inspecteur Lestrade avoir raison si sa peut vous réconforter, ils sont toujours en compétition et monsieur Holmes met un point d'honneur à casser toute théorie que Lestrade met debout**

**I : vous croyez ? Ce diamant doit être loin déjà, j'ai quelques expériences dans le vol vous savez**

**MH : oui je lis les journaux, jeune femme ! **

**I : oui les journaux il adore ce genre d'histoire**

**MH : pourquoi miss Adler ? Pourquoi une belle jeune femme comme vous n'est elle pas marié et n'a-t-elle pas de beaux enfants ?**

**I : je vais peut être vous choquer, non je vais vous choquer, j'ai déjà été marié 4 fois vous savez**

**MH : avec monsieur Holmes comme locataire, plus rien ne me choque, que s'est t'il passé ?**

**I : hé bien, je n'aspire pas à la même vie que toute les jeunes femmes de mon âge, je ne veux pas être une poule pondeuse pour un parti qu'on aura choisis pour moi ou parce que je n'aurai pas eu le choix**

**MH : ha l'amour, vous n'êtes jamais tombé amoureuse c'est ça ? Vous voulez épouser un homme pour qui vous ressentez quelque chose ?**

**I : c'est ça**

**MH : mais dite moi, vous êtes sur de n'êtes jamais tombé amoureuse ?**

**I : heu…non**

**MH : vraiment sur ?**

Dit-elle en regardant un peu autour d'elle

**I : ho non ! je vois ou vous voulez en venir, il est insupportable !**

**MH : ha bon moi je croyais que vous vous amusiez comme des fou !**

**I : pas drôle !**

**MH : les meilleures histoires commence toujours par des disputes, avouez seulement que la il ne vous a rien fait**

**I : rien fait ? je suis enfermer ici, condamner a le supporter pendant toute l'affaire autant dire que même si je ferme les yeux il ne passera pas inaperçu !**

Madame Hudson rigola

**MH : c'est sur il ne passe pas inaperçu, il n'est pas comme tous les hommes, et c'est ça que vous aimez avouez le !**

**I : non !**

**MH : on me la fait à moi !**

**I : ha ouai ?**

**MH : j'ai 40 d'expérience de plus que toi chérie, je sais reconnaitre un coup de foudre, et encore plus avec ce grand dadais dont les fonctions cérébrales bloque chaque qu'il te voie**

Irène baissa la tête sur ses genoux, elle se sentait rougir, bien sur qu'elle l'aimait, mais une relation entre eux c'était quasi impossible, il se disputait sans arrêt, il était charger de la retrouver pour la police, elle lui échapper constamment, elle venait même le narguer

Chez lui, et pourtant quand elle avait un gros souci, il disait oui pour l'aider, bon pas aussi facilement mais il accepter et ça lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être seule, d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait d'elle

**I : bon d'accord, pour vous je veux bien l'admettre mais sa restera entre nous de toute façon ce n'est même pas réalisable !**

**MH : ne jamais dire jamais mademoiselle, vous verrez que la vie réserve bien des surprises**

Madame Hudson se leva

**MH : il vous laisse sa chambre au fait**

**I : ho mais je ne veux pas déranger !**

**MH : Ba il dort si souvent sur son sofa sa ne lui changera pas trop de d'habitude je peux vous l'assurer, bien, je vais préparer le repas, vous verrez vous vous ferez bientôt à la routine pas comme les autre de cette maison, vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer avec lui c'est promis **

Irène rigola, sur qu'avec un phénomène comme lui elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer.


	3. Chapter 3 Cosmopolitan

_**Chapitre 3 Cosmopolitan**_

Holmes quand à lui arriver presque au Cosmopolitan, Watson l'avait rejoins pour ne pas manquer une miette de l'affaire, Irène Adler à la maison ! Plus Holmes qui lisait dans les pensées des femmes ! Le quotidien promettait d'être épicé. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, un vrai capharnaüm régnait, entre les femmes de chambre, la police et les journalistes à l'affut, ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au guichet

**H : bonjour la chambre 112 c'est à quel étage ?**

**G : ha je ne peux pas trop vous renseigner cette chambre et banaliser par la police**

Le guichetier se pencha vers eux

**G : c'est la chambre de la célèbre arnaqueuse Miss Adler ! Elle aurait commis le vol…**

**H : monsieur, je suis Sherlock Holmes, les ragots je n'ai pas le temps pour sa la chambre 112 est à quel étage ? Ne vous fatiguer pas j'ai les clefs !**

**G : heu...Très monsieur Holmes, c'est au 2****ième**** étage la 3****ième**** chambre sur votre gauche**

**H : merci bien **

_Tiens encore des inspecteurs_

Holmes se retourna

**W : que se passe t'il ?**

**H : encore…**

**W : des pensées de femme ?**

**H : oui je ne sais pas laquelle c'est mais elle pense que nous sommes des inspecteurs**

**W : c'est prodigieux ce don que vous avez Holmes !**

**H : je vous le laisse volontiers Watson !**

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre, 2 policiers garder la porte dont Brigitte, quand Holmes la vit il embarqua Watson vite fait à l'abri d'un couloir

**W : mais enfin Holmes qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?**

**H : Brigitte !**

**W : hé bien ? Oui nous la connaissons ou est le problème ? Attendez vous me parliez de charme ce matin…**

**H : elle va encore recommencer**

Watson pouffa de rire

**W : allez haut les cœurs, sa devrait vous flattez non ?**

**H : pas du tout**

Holmes sortie de sa cachette, et avança vers la porte, Brigitte leva les yeux et reconnu les 2 compères

**B : Dr Watson ! Monsieur Holmes ! **

_On attendait plus que toi mon bel étalon !_

Holmes dégluti difficilement, Watson se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler, il ne pouvait pas entendre les pensées de Brigitte comme Holmes mais rien qu'a voir la tête de son ami, c'est comme si il les entendait de la

**H : bonjour Brigitte, alors vos collègues sont revenus ?**

**B : oui il était temps avec cette affaire on avait besoin d'effectif**

_Ces 2 gros con se sont fait tirer du lit par Lestrade c'était magnifique à voir ! Jamais vu l'inspecteur aussi en colère_ !

**B : vous venez pour inspecter la chambre ?**

**W : nous venons prendre des affaires pour miss Adler elle a était consigner au domicile de Holmes**

_Quoi ? Cette aspireuse de porte monnaie vit chez lui ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Évidement elle est tellement belle et tout que lui il va en tomber dingue, quoique il n'est pas si évident que sa à comprendre _

**H : je peux entrer ?**

_Hoo c'est demander si gentiment tu es trop chou avec ta belle bouille tu es croquer ! je suis jalouse d'Adler maintenant je vais mettre au vol moi, elle dors dans ton lit cette pouffe ?_

**B : bien sur !**

_Ta de la chance que je n'abuse pas de mon autorité mon chou en sucre !_

Holmes s'étrangla littéralement dans une toux, et Watson éclata de rire cette fois c'était trop marrant

**B : un problème monsieur ?**

**H : non tout va bien !**

**W : une blague entre nous**

_Une blague sur les femmes encore je suis sur ha les hommes tous pareil_

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce

**H : attention Watson elle croit que vous avez balancé une blague salace sur les femmes**

**W : vraiment ? Ho c'est vraiment formidable votre don !**

**H : non je ne trouve pas, les pensées indiscrètes je n'ai pas de filtre !**

Watson éclata de rire, pendant que Holmes inspecter la chambre et la garde robe d'Irène pour lui trouver de quoi emmener, il trouva la petite robe bleue

**W : voyons Holmes on est hiver**

**H : et ?**

**W : mais cette robe la elle est un peu légère trouvez lui des vêtements de saison**

**H : c'était dans sa penderie**

**W : mais vous savez bien que les femmes emmène toujours toute leur garde robe avec elle**

**H : elle voulait cette robe bleue**

**W : elle vous l'a dit ?**

**H : non elle l'a pensé !**

**W : bien prenez lui sa lui fera plaisirs !**

Ils emportèrent juste le nécessaire, Holmes lui pris quelque Objet personnel pour qu'elle se sente un peu mieux dans les semaines à venir, ils ressortirent de la pièce saluèrent Brigitte et les autre policiers puis prirent le chemin de la sortie

_Ouaaa quand je vais raconter sa à claire ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes ici !_

**H : Watson, sortons d'ici les groupies sont à l'affut**

**W : mon pauvre ami** !

_il est trop mignon ! il est célibataire non ? Je vais demander a Susanne qui connait madame Hudson sa logeuse ouaaa t'en va pas si vite beau male !_

**H : je vais devenir dingue Watson !**

**W : vous ne pouvez rien y faire Holmes !**

**H : et si je leur demandais ?**

**W : quoi ?**

**H : d'arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensée !**

**W : vous aller passer pour un fou !**

**H : je le suis déjà non ?**

**W : à vos risques et péril la femme est un animal dangereux**

**H : bien**

Il s'avança vers une femme de chambre

**H : heu…mademoiselle ?**

_Oua c'est à moi qu'il parle les filles vont être verte de jalousie nanère _

**H : oui heu peut être mais je sais que vous me trouver mignon, beau bref tout ce que vous voulez mais est qu'il vous arrive une fois d'arrêter de penser à ça ? ou même d'arrêter de penser tout court ?**

Un bruit retentit dans le couloir, la femme de chambre l'avait giflé et était repartis dans l'autre sens

**W : ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire !**

_Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette saleté on ne claque pas mon bel étalon, mais comment il a deviné que la nana le relooker de haut en bas ? En même temps il n'est pas le meilleur détective de Londres pour rien _

**B : sa va monsieur Holmes ?**

**H : bien un petit différent avec le personnel rien de plus**

**W : je vous l'ai dit !**

**H : pourquoi les femmes sont t'elles si compliquées ?**

**W : aucune idée ! Venez rentrons !**

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et rentrèrent à Baker Street, sur le pas de la porte ils croisèrent Fernand qui monter la garde encore mieux qu'un garde du palais royal, Holmes soupira et Watson le regarda étonné

**H : Fernand ?**

**F : monsieur ?**

**H : cessez de prendre ça comme si c'était la reine d'Angleterre enfermé la dedans**

**F : je suis la pour monter la garde monsieur Holmes, elle ne doit pas sortir ! Je suis la pour vous aidez à la prendre en charge**

**H : je n'ai pas besoin de vous !**

**F : elle est accuser de vol monsieur Holmes, vous abriter une criminel chez vous**

**H : une criminel voyez vous ça ! Très impressionnant et combien de gens a-t-elle tué ?**

**F : vous sous-estimer les voleurs monsieur Holmes ? Je vous rappel que c'est un délit puni par la loi**

**H : elle est innocente !**

**F : vous n'avez pas de preuve monsieur Holmes ! Attention je vous ais à l'œil ! Je vérifierais tous les jours qu'elle soit la ! Et si jamais elle sort, ne serai ce que le bout du pied dehors, je la mets en prison et vous avec pour complicité**

**H : aller au diable !**

Il rentra et ferma la porte violement derrière Watson

_Tiens les voila revenus j'espère qu'ils auront ramené suffisamment de vêtements pour la demoiselle, elle a le moral au plus bas en ce moment_

**H : ne vous en faite pas madame Hudson nous avons ramené suffisamment de vêtements**

**MH : je n'ai jamais dit le contraire monsieur Holmes**

Ils montèrent au salon et déposèrent le sac contenant les vêtements, Irène se jeta dessus pour voir ce qu'ils lui avaient ramené

**W : Holmes vous a pris quelques objets personnel histoire que vous vous sentiez mieux ici le temps que durera cette enquête !**

**I : merci !**

_C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, ho ma robe bleu c'est génial il a pris ma robe bleu ! _

**MH : le diner et servis !**

Ils se mirent à table, tandis que Irène trouva une place dans la chambre de Holmes pour mettre ses vêtements, à table il régnait un silence de mort, Irène n'avait pas très faim et Holmes non plus, il était plutôt au bord des nerfs elle n'arrêter pas de penser tellement vite qu'il en avait mal au crane

_Pourquoi sa n'arrive qu'a moi ça ?_

_Pourquoi je dois toujours me trouver dans les situations les pire j'ai encore bien choisis mon hôtel moi, marine avait raison je n'aurai pas du choisir cet hôtel_

_Quand est ce que je vais pouvoir sortir de la et si on retrouve jamais cette pierre, on va m'accuser à tort parce qu'il n'y aura aucun coupable ?_

_Et si Lestrade ne veut rien entendre ?, et si il m'enfermer quand même ?, ce n'est que provisoire cette situation !_

_Je me sens si loin de chez moi !_

**W : vous ne manger pas miss Adler ?**

**I : hum ? Heu…je n'ai pas très faim**

**H : c'est compréhensible**

_Qu'est que tu en sais toi ? Tu chasse le crime mais tu t'es jamais retrouver accuser à tort non ?_

**H : vous êtes en situation précaire…**

_Non sans blague tu crois que je m'en étais pas rendu compte depuis quelque heure ?_

**H : mais on va retrouver ce diamant ne vous en faite pas**

_TU va retrouver ce diamant moi je n'ai pas le droit de sortir !_

**W : oui il ne faut pas en douter, bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre**

**I : j'espère que vous avez raison Dr Watson **

**W : faite moi plaisir mangez un peu, ce n'est pas parce que Holmes montre le mauvais exemple qu'il faut le suivre**

Elle rigola doucement pendant que Holmes prenait un air faussement choqué tout en éteignant sa cigarette dans son assiette et en se levant, il marcha de fond en comble de la pièce

**H : bien miss Adler, dite moi, racontez moi, que c'est t'il passé ?**

**I : pour tout vous dire je ne suis que de passage ici, j'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel pour aller rendre visite à une amie qui a eu un petit garçon, je devais repartir pour l'Amérique d'ici une semaine**

**W : vous repartiez ?**

**I : je ne suis pas la bienvenue à Londres Dr Watson, j'ai un casier judiciaire plus gros qu'une encyclopédie**

**H : effectivement oui, continué**

**I : j'ai tenté de réserver dans un hôtel mais il était complet je suis allée au Cosmopolitan et quelque jour après on m'a changé de chambre, puis quelque heure après on est venu m'arrêter**

**W : comment vous êtes vous échapper si Lestrade est venu jusqu'à votre chambre ?**

**I : par la fenêtre, j'ai longé la balustrade et je suis redescendu de l'autre coter grâce à petit bâtiments, malheureusement le monsieur qui surveille la porte en ce moment m'avais vu et ils m'on poursuivi jusqu'à chez vous**

**H : vous ne saviez pas que la comtesse était la ?**

**I : non je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait ni que c'était elle qui était la propriétaire, je l'ai appris par les journaux et Lestrade que la pierre à était volée**

**W : vous avez des ennemies des personnes qui vous voudrez du mal au point d'essayer de vous piéger ?**

_Tu rigole la j'espère ?_

**H : Watson !**

_Oui la je suis d'accord ce n'est pas très fin !_

**W : quoi ?**

**I : j'ai en effet beaucoup d'ennemie, mais je n'ai personne en tête la maintenant**

**H : c'est peut être un hasard**

_Un hasard tu te fou de ma gueule ?_

**H : un hasard, je veux dire le voleur savait que vous étiez la ou s'en ai aperçut et il vous moucharder à sa place**

**W : à pars quelqu'un du personnel…**

**H : oui c'est ce que je pense aussi **

**I : nous voila bien partis je le sens**

**H : zen on déstresse miss Adler, je vais trouver la solution**

Ils terminèrent le repas et Watson monta se coucher, Holmes attrapa un coussin et une couverture puis s'installa sur son sofa, Irène elle se coucha dans le lit de Holmes

**I : bonne nuit !**

**H : bonne nuit !**

Il souffla la bougie du salon et elle resta un moment les yeux ouvert enfouie sous les couvertures il n'entendait plus rien au niveau des pensées, est ce qu'elle pensait à rien ou bien son don était terminer ? Il ne savait pas trop bien, puis il entendit en pensée une chanson, elle fredonner une petite chanson, comme une berceuse, un souvenir, il savait qu'elle était terrifier par rapport à cette affaire, on l'avait piégé c'était sur mais qui ? Et surtout comment retrouver cette pierre ?

Finalement cette chanson l'apaisa et il fini par s'endormir assez vite, il y avait au moins 2 jour qu'il n'avait pas dormis, il avait été foudroyé, il avait attrapé un mal de crane pas possible à entendre les pensées de toute les femmes de Londres et maintenant il aspirait à un repos bien mériter.


	4. Chapter 4 Un système de classification

_**Chapitre 4 un système de classification**_

Irène se réveilla le lendemain matin comme une fleur, elle s'étira comme un petit chat, elle avait bien dormis, il fallait dire aussi que toute cette histoire l'avait épuisé, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est que faire aujourd'hui ? vu qu'elle était enfermé, elle fini par se lever, elle trouva une montre sur la table de nuit et déchiffra l'heure dans la pénombre, 8h du matin,

elle s'avança dans le salon, le jour pointer à travers les volets, une journée ensoleiller, elle se dirigea vers le sofas, il dormait profondément, elle entendait sa respiration calme et profonde, il avait le visage détendu, elle le trouver craquant et mignon comme sa, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage, il bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et madame Hudson apparu, elle lui sourie et lui fit signe qu'elle allait préparer le petit déjeuner, Irène la suivi en cuisine encore en chemise de nuit, madame Hudson lui servit une bonne tasse de café bien chaud et s'en servit une aussi, elle lui donna de la brioche du chocolat il y avait de la confiture des jus de fruit, un vrai petit déjeuner de luxe.

**MH : alors il dort toujours ?**

**I : oui, il est plus silencieux que le docteur Watson en tout cas**

Elles levèrent la tête au plafond on entendait les ronflements de Watson jusque dans la cuisine

**MH : en effet, il y a une sacrée différence entre Watson et Holmes l'un ronfle et dors comme une marmotte l'autre et silencieux mais à un sommeil fragile, il n'avait pas dormi depuis 2 jours**

**I : 2 jours ?**

**MH : moui une affaire sur un homme persécuter, il a trouver la solution hier matin, après une énième expérience chimique !**

**I : ha oui le labo dans le salon**

**MH : oui il va falloir vous y habituer, à être réveiller souvent par de la fumée, une drôle d'odeur ou une explosion**

**I : une explosion ?**

**MH : c'est déjà arriver, bon heureusement on a eu que du meuble cassé mais tout de même !**

**I : il est tête brulé !**

**MH : il est surtout très spécial, je ne le vois pas comme mari idéal ! Imaginer le avec son labo et des enfants !**

Irène rigola, Holmes n'avait pas un métier facile et madame Hudson râler sur lui sans arrêt

**MH : et puis hier matin, il est descendu pour porter ses conclusions au Yard est il s'est fait foudroyer !**

**I : foudroyer mais comment ?**

**MH : hé bien il se trouve qu'il avait les pieds dans l'eau, il a touché un lampadaire et la foudre lui est tombé dessus au même moment voyez vous, il a était sérieusement étourdis, c'est une jeune femme qui l'a retrouvé, il a réussi à donner son adresse et le nom de Watson, Peterson le commissionnaire l'a surveillé le temps que le Dr Watson arrive**

**I : il à était bruler ? **

**MH : non même pas, mais il eu quelque comportement étrange après, il est rentré plusieurs fois ici en courant complètement terrorisait, comme ce matin, une véritable crise d'angoisse**

**I : des vertiges ou des hallucinations ?**

**MH : possible, allez savoir ce que la foudre peut déclencher quand elle vous traverse de part et d'autre, il surtout eu de la chance que la foudre ne l'ai pas tué, j'ai était la première surprise en voyant qu'il n'avait rien si ce n'est quelque égratignure et une journée dans les pommes du au vertige et maux de tête qu'il a eu **

**I : incroyable !**

**MH : a qui le dite vous ! il faut toujours qu'il lui arrive les chose les plus incroyable !**

**I : et moi j'attire les ennuis comme des mouches !**

**MH : hé bien vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre moi je vous le dit !**

Irène se sentis rougir

Holmes ouvrit les yeux, s'étira de tout son long et chercha à tâtons une cigarette, il fini par se lever, il avait oublier qu'il ne dormait plus dans sa chambre, il poussa la porte, personne, elle était déjà lever tant mieux, il chercha dans la pénombre, trop la flemme d'ouvrir les volets, elle avait ranger un peu autour d'elle, il pesta, mais qu'elle manie elles ont ces femmes de ranger tout ce qui dépasse, au moins quand sa dépasse on voit mieux, il fini par trouver une cigarette et se mit à la recherche de ses allumettes, rien dans la chambre, il se souvint après qu'il les avait trimbaler quelque part dans le salon et pesta cette fois contre lui-même, bon ok quand c'est ranger c'est pas si mal que ça finalement. Sa devenait compliquer dans sa tête la, il n'allait quand même pas être contaminé par l'esprit de rangement des femmes, manquerai plus que sa et il irait chercher une corde à coup sur, le pistolet sa fait du bruit.

Il enfila un pantalon et enleva sa chemise de nuit, il ne trouvait pas de linge propre il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine torse nu, tant pis

_Elle est gentille madame Hudson, elle me fait penser à ma grand-mère, toujours gentille, et serviable, de bon conseil et toujours le sourire, elle ne doit pas avoir la vie facile avec Sherlock _

Il prit appuie des 2 mains sur les coter de la porte de la cuisine en regardant les 2 femmes discuter

**MH : monsieur Holmes, je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou miss Adler que vous chercher à impressionner mais je vous signale que j'ai passé l'âge depuis un bon moment déjà **

Il s'étrangla et Irène éclata de rire

_Oui je suis ménopausée depuis longtemps jeune coq !_

_Trop fort, bien joué madame Hudson et toc prend ça !_

_Non mais a-t-on idée de se promener à moitié nu comme ça en présence de femmes_

_Pas mal, je n'ai pas encore fini mon petit déjeuner la !_

**H : bon vous avez fini les femmes la ?**

**I : on a rien dit**

**H : je vous vois penser très très haut la !**

**MH : ba c'est sur qu'habiller comme ça !**

**H : je vous intéresse madame Hudson ?**

**MH : pas du tout !**

_Non mais un jeune minot comme ça ! J'ai l'âge d'être sa grand-mère !_

Holmes ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire

**H : non si je suis habillé comme ça c'est qu'il n'y a plus de linge propre dans le salon **

**MH : vous descendez un étage, la porte sur votre gauche, sa va aller ou faut que vous tienne la main ?**

_Oua manque plus que le fouet bien joué !_

_Non mais il va se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand celui la je ne suis pas sa mère_

**H : heureusement bon ok je vous laisse dévorer votre petit déjeuner il vaut mieux je crois**

_C'est toi que je vais dévorer si tu reste dans cette tenue !, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive moi encore ? Stop on arrête de le regarder tiens plonge la tête dans ton café sa ira mieux pour toi ma veille, hooo le beau caféé !_

Holmes la regarda en penchant la tête sur le coté, elle leva les yeux de sa tasse

_NON ! Tu ne regarde pas, hoo mais il est trop beau comme ça, non me fait pas tes yeux de cockers sa marchera pas, hooo mais siii en plus ! Non stop on reste concentré sur sa braguette QUOI NON ! sur sa tasse c'est sa la tasse de café ! Mais je deviens folle moi ! rhaaa dégage ! ta pas une chemise à aller te mettre sur le dos un étage plus bas ? Que je t'accompagne heuuu que je te vois plus ! oui que je te vois plus ! Bon mange du pain sa ira mieux _

Holmes pouffait de rire, il ne pensait pas que de ce balader torse nu pouvait lui chambouler les hormones comme ça, finalement c'était plutôt instructif de lire dans les pensée des femmes

**MH : monsieur Holmes ! Vous compter moisir ici ? **

**H : ha heu oui je vais aller chercher ma chemise **

**MH : et je ne veux pas voir de linge par terre, vous n'avez pas intérêt à mettre le chantier !**

_Finalement j'aurai du y aller il va encore tout me mettre par terre ho non j'ai passé 2h a tout repasser_

**H : promis je fais attention ! **

Il descendit les marches en direction de son linge, madame Hudson le regarda partir en soupirant et priant pour son linge

**MH : bien maintenant que l'on a donnée un peu plus d'autonomie au jeune coq en chaleur ce matin on redescend en température l'adolescente aux hormones en fusion !**

Irène s'étrangla dans son café

**MH : j'ai des yeux !**

**I : oui ba…enfin… mais il n'avait pas à venir la déjà…**

**MH : ha ba non on aurai pas eu notre friandise croustillante n'est ce pas ?**

**I : madame Hudson !**

**MH : ho sa va ! c'est parce que je suis une veille dame que je ne sais pas reconnaitre un bel homme bien musclé quand il se présente si gentiment en cuisine, je n'ose pas dire mâle j'ai peur que vos hormone parte en ébullition**

Irène se sentie rougir très fortement et donna une petite tape à madame Hudson qui éclata de rire

**I : mes hormones vont très bien !**

Watson fit son apparition au détour de la porte de la cuisine, en pyjama rayer bleu et blanc 3 fois trop petit pour lui, un peu éliminer au manche et en bas, d'une couleur très terne, les cheveux en bataille, les pantoufles au pieds qui se trainait sur le sol, se grattant la tête en bayant à s'en tordre la mâchoire, un peu déboussoler et mal réveiller

**MH : bon évidement ça c'est un peu moins sexe mais bon **

Irène explosa de rire dans sa tasse de café, au point qu'elle en renversa un peu sur la table

**MH : alors la je vous comprends plus vous bavez devant sa ?**

Dit elle en plaisantant parce qu'elle avait recraché un peu de son café, un fou rire pris les 2 femmes alors que Watson essayer de ce souvenir de son prénom et où il était

**I : un bon tue l'amour la !**

**MH : tout à fait d'accord !**

**W : madame….Hudson ?**

**MH : ha vous avez émergé ?**

**W : est ce que je pourrai avoir un petit déjeuner s'il vous plait ?**

**MH : bon, tue l'amour mais poli au moins !**

**I : non je choisis le malpoli ! C'est véridique !**

**MH : perverse !**

**I : je vous laisse le pyjama très….rayé !**

Watson ne comprenais pas un seul mot de leur conversation, regarda son pyjama, pendant que les femmes rigoler toute seule, Holmes remonta sa chemise à la main, et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami en pyjama

**H : Watson vous êtes levé ? Comment sa va aujourd'hui, houla il est….chouette votre pyjama !**

La ce fut l'explosion totale de fou rire de la part de madame Hudson et d'Irène si Sherlock en remettait une couche en plus elle n'allait jamais s'en sortir

**I : attendez les hommes mettez vous cote à cote tous les 2 **

Ils se regardèrent et se mirent cote à cote

_Ha oui la c'est sur pyjama ta perdu !_

_En effet la différence est flagrante !_

Les deux femmes se regardèrent toute les deux

**MH : bon d'accord la politesse ne fait pas tout c'est vrai !**

**I : hein ouai ! C'est ce que je pensais aussi vous pouvez y aller les hommes**

**H : vous avez déjeuné Watson ?**

**W : heu…non !**

**MH : monsieur Holmes !**

**H : ha j'ai rien touché ! tous votre linge est intact !**

**MH : enfilez cette chemise que diable !**

_Ho non elle n'est pas sympa !_

**MH : allez le petit déjeuner c'est terminer miss Adler !**

_Ok on passe au gros repas alors tu enlève le bas, houla stooop non ! On arrête avec les pensées débiles d'ados de 13 ans ! Sa va encore se voir sur ton visage !_

Holmes fini par enfiler sa chemise ce qui fit soupirer Irène, Watson revint un peu parmi les vivants une fois son déjeuner englouti et une tenu un peu plus décente, Holmes avait décidé d'aller au Yard pour interroger Lestrade sur ces sources, l'inspecteur lui mettait des battons dans les roues mais était quand même bien content que Holmes prenne l'affaire en mains, il mettrait presque les pieds sur son bureau et ses mains derrière la tête. Il était sur le chemin du Yard, Holmes arriver à supporter de plus en plus les pensées qui l'assaillaient, c'était un peu comme entendre les voix des gens dehors, sauf qu'elle appartenait à des femmes et elle était dans sa tête.

**H : vous savez, je lis peut être dans les pensées des femmes Watson, mais elles, elles se comprennent d'un seul regard !**

**W : que voulez dire ?**

**H : hé bien j'ai pu observer cela ce matin même avec miss Adler et madame Hudson, si on n'y comprend rien à leur conversation c'est qu'il nous manque un bout Watson !**

**W : j'avoue que la je vous suis pas !**

**H : hé bien, voyez vous, elle se comprenne, moi je comprenais leur fou rire et leur regard parce que j'avais leur pensée en direct Watson, elles savent de quoi elle parle ! Comme si elles étaient de la même espèce vous comprenez et que nous non !**

**W : ok, je voie en gros, moi en tout cas je n'ai rien compris ce matin, alors éclairez moi !**

**H : ha sa ! hé bien je me suis présenter en cuisine sans chemise, il n'y avait plus de linge propre**

**W : Holmes ! **

**H : sa les a bien fait rire en tout en cas, et elles en on profiter !**

**W : enfin Holmes ! Madame Hudson vous n'y pensez pas !**

**H : ha Watson si vous saviez ! Elle sait plaisanter madame Hudson**

**W : et le rapport avec moi ? Elles ont rigolé quand je suis arrivé**

**H : hum…ne prenez pas la mouche mais, je suis arrivé torse nu en pantalon un peu en coupe vent et vous vous arriver en pyjama rayé trainant vos pantoufle, inverser les rôles et imaginer avec des femmes**

**W : oui en effet je vois, mais ce n'est qu'un pyjama ! **

**H : elles ont bien rigolé en tout cas ! Et moi pour une fois j'ai tout compris !**

**W : je vous le dit c'est formidable comme don !**

**H : super rendez vous sous le lampadaire au prochain orage alors !**

**W : n'en rigoler pas trop, vous auriez pu mourir Holmes !**

**H : j'ai eu de la chance !**

Ils entrèrent dans le Yard, quand Lestrade les vit au bout d'un couloir, il leur tourna le dos et se dépêcha de courir dans l'autre sens, Watson avait pris un coté Holmes l'autre du couloir, il n'allait pas le rater cette fois, Watson arriva le premier, Holmes lui , en courant avait failli percuter une jeune femme toute filiforme à lunettes transportant des dossiers, il la rattrapa au vol, avant qu'elle ne percute le sol et la remis sur pied en s'excusant

_Oua il est arrivé si vite ! Il a failli me tuer ! Dommage qu'il m'est rater !_

Holmes regarda cette jeune femme surpris, elle semblait si triste, elle repartit avec ses dossiers, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage, seulement de la tristesse, il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus, il rejoint Watson auprès de Lestrade qui fulminait sur place

**L : monsieur Holmes !**

**H : Lestrade ! Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? Je veux seulement consulter vos sources**

**L : pourquoi ?**

**H : je veux savoir, qu'elle preuves vous amène à poursuivre ma cliente ?**

**L : parce que maintenant elle est votre cliente ? Holmes ! Une voleuse ! Votre cliente serait plutôt la comtesse non ?**

**H : non ça c'est votre cliente, mais soyez en sur que je vous ramènerai ce diamant !**

**L : bien venez par la !**

Il les installa dans son bureau et leur apporta les registres des témoins qu'il avait interrogé mais cacha leur nom, plus d'autre registres pour compléter leur informations, Holmes remarqua qu'un des témoins était déjà venu il y a une semaine pour consulter un dossier, il vérifia le nom accrocher à la référence

**W : Adler ! Holmes nous tenons notre homme, c'est lui qui l'a piégé !**

**H : pas si vite Watson ! **

Le bureau de Lestrade avait la porte ouverte sur les autre bureaux il regarda un peu les employer dans le vide histoire de réfléchir un peu, il reconnu la jeune femme qu'il avait bousculer avec ses gros dossiers en main

_Je pari que personne ne remarqua que j'aurai disparu avant que les dossiers ne commence à s'empiler, sa peut durer un bout de temps et puis un jour quelqu'un finira par demander, elle est passé ou la gourde binoclarde qui porte les dossiers ? Dire qu'on m'a condamné au courrier alors que je rêver d'être archiviste dans la grande salle des archive du Yard, et dieu sait que j'ai travaillé dur pour cela, j'ai appris par cœur toute la classification et les dossiers des archives, je n'ai même pas besoin de demander pour trouver un dossier, mais à quoi sa sert maintenant vu que j'y accéderais jamais ?_

**W : Holmes ? Vous êtes encore la ?**

**H : hum ? Ha oui, il y a des discriminations à l'embauche au Yard !**

**W : on préfère les hommes c'est connu Holmes**

Il se leva d'un coup et sortie du bureau, il accosta Lestrade qui parlait à un collègue

**L : que puis je pour vous Holmes ?**

**H : la salle des archives j'ai besoin de consulter un dossier ! **

**L : vous avez la référence ?**

**H : oui **

**L : alors suivez-moi !**

Ils suivirent Lestrade à l'étage et ils rentrèrent dans la salle des archives, Holmes n'y été jamais entré, cela ressemblait à une grande bibliothèque qui sentait le bois.

**W : cette pièce est magnifique !**

**L : n'est ce pas ? Les archives sont la plus belle pièce du Yard, une véritable bibliothèque mais elle n'abrite pas des romans !**

**W : non j'imagine !**

Lestrade les lâcha la et Holmes s'avança vers le comptoir

**H : bonjour monsieur, je voudrai retrouver un dossier**

**G : et moi j'aimerai m'y retrouver, vous avez la référence ?**

**H : oui c'est R75 A**

**G : attendez la je vais regarder**

Ils patientèrent 20 minutes pendant lesquels Holmes joué avec ses doits sur le comptoir, il commencer à perdre patience

**W : Holmes c'est grand ici ! Laissez-lui le temps de chercher !**

**H : voyons Watson quand on est archiviste on connait par cœur la classification ! Bon sang mais que fait t'il ?**

**W : c'est une femme qui vous l'a dit ?**

**H : en quelque sorte**

L'archiviste revint au comptoir

**H : ha !**

**G : je suis désolé monsieur mais il faut revenir demain**

**H : demain ?**

**G : il faut le temps que je retrouve votre dossier**

**H : ce n'est pas possible ! Non mais vous vous fichez de moi ?**

**G : la salle est grande !**

**H : dite vous connaissez votre métier ou vous remplacer le vrai archiviste ? Vous ne connaissez pas la classification ?**

**G : monsieur merci de vous en référer à votre accompagnateur vous ne faite pas parti du Yard sa se voit**

**H : et vous vous ne connaissez rien au métier d'archiviste ça se voit ! Venez Watson ! LESTRADE ! Vous me suivez aussi !**

Dit-il en rattrapant l'inspecteur au bout du couloir

**H : je sais que vous êtes des quiches défois mais la vous battez le record !**

**L : mais que voulez vous dire ?**

**H : en plus vous ne faite rien pour arranger ça !**

Il se dirigea dans les bureaux en bas qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure de la porte du bureau de Lestrade, il chercha autour de lui parmi les employer qui circuler et repéra la jeune fille aux lunettes

**H : mademoiselle ?**

**E : moi ?**

**H : oui vous, c'est quoi votre prénom ?**

**E : érine **

**H : bien érine, le métier d'archiviste sa vous plait ?**

**E : ho…heu…comment savez vous ça ?**

**H : vous avez le profil idéal pour les archives !**

**L : Holmes ou voulez vous en venir ?**

**H : vous vous la mettez en veilleuse 2 secondes, ne vous laissez pas impressionner par l'inspecteur Lestrade érine il a gagné son statut en jouant au bille !**

**L : mais je ne vous permets pas… !**

**H : silence !**

La jeune fille pouffa de rire derrière ses dossiers

_Ba dit donc, c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un remettre monsieur Lestrade à sa place, d'habitude il a toujours raison_

**H : bien, vous connaissez les archive ?**

**E : oui, par cœur Monsieur**

**H : bien venez avec moi, ha oui au fait je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, je suis désolé d'être un peu brusque mais je perds patience avec vos collègues ! **

_Ba sa alors ! Le grand Sherlock Holmes ! Celui qui résout toutes les plus grandes affaires criminel du pays et fait la risée des inspecteurs du Yard, qui vient me parler à moi simple subalterne consigné au courrier ! Je rêve ! En plus il m'appelle par mon prénom et me parle gentiment alors qu'il insulte monsieur Lestrade ! Je vais faire mon possible pour l'aider !_

Ils arrivèrent aux archives, Holmes amena érine au comptoir suivi de près par Watson qui le laissa faire, quand il avait une idée en tête il fallait être patient pour avoir une explication et Lestrade qui bouillonner encore de colère.

**H : bien on va faire un petit test et j'espère que vous pourrez m'aidez érine !**

**E : j'espère aussi monsieur Holmes !**

**H : appelez moi Sherlock car je suis sure de vos talent et bientôt je vais me retenir de vous prendre dans mes bras !**

_Houlà mais quel talent je peux avoir qui peux être vraiment très utile au plus grand des détectives privé ?_

**H : bien monsieur l'archiviste, ma référence dossier et R75 A j'en ai un besoin urgent je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre, chaque minutes qui passe peut me faire échouer dans mon affaire donc je vous demande ce dossier expressément !**

**G : vous pouvez demander aussi gentiment que vous voulez et aussi expressément que possible il me faut une journée pour retrouver ce dossier donc monsieur vous être prié de revenir demain dans l'après midi !**

**H : dans l'après midi vous avez entendus ça érine ?**

**E : oui **

**H : et vous Lestrade ? Comment vous faite pour retrouver le dossier d'un meurtrier ? Il aura déjà fait une nouvelle victime avant que vous ayez retrouvé son dossier ?**

**W : je dois bien l'admettre vous êtes un peu lent comme archiviste !**

**L : mais on n'a pas le choix !**

**H : quand avez-vous fait le recrutement pour archiviste Lestrade ?**

**L : hé bien si je me souviens bien, il y a 2 ans on m'a demandé de faire une recherche pour archiviste**

**H : bien et quel a été la première qualité que vous avez regardé sur le CV ?**

**L : et bien si c'était un homme bien sur ! c'est la première chose que l'on regarde**

**H : bien sur ! On a superbement besoin de testostérone pour chercher les dossiers ici !**

**L : monsieur Holmes j'exige une explication !**

**H : je vais vous la donner érine ?**

**E : oui ?**

**H : vous avez entendu la référence ?**

**E : oui vous avez dit R75 A**

**H : faite comme si vous étiez archiviste à la place de cet incapable !**

**E : heu…d'accord, voulez vous me suivre s'il vous plait ?**

**H : et en plus elle nous fait la visite ça c'est classe, parce que attendre au comptoir… **

**L : je vous jure Holmes que…**

**H : allez on la suit !**

Erine les emmena au fond de la pièce, elle tourna dans une allée

**E : voila la rangé R allée A **

Elle fouilla les dossiers et en sortis un

**E : et voici le dossier 75 monsieur**

**H : alors la parfait, vous avez mis 5 minutes, on n'a même pas attendus et en plus on a un petit cour sur la classification ici ! Merci beaucoup érine vous êtes formidable je n'aurai pas à revenir demain ! **

**W : impressionnant comment avez-vous fait ?**

**E : hé bien, il y a 2 ans j'ai posé ma candidature au poste d'archiviste, j'ai appris par cœur la classification et le nom de tous les dossiers**

**L : mais il y a au moins 1000 voir 2000 dossiers la dedans !**

**E : c'est ma passion, mais vous avez choisis un homme à la place**

**H : et que faite vous maintenant ?**

**E : le courrier**

**W : ho franchement Lestrade c'est abominable la, un talent pareil ! Regarder en 5 minutes elle nous a trouvé le dossier !**

**L : heu…**

**H : j'espère bien que vous ferez l'échange ! Mettez donc le niais du comptoir au courrier et érine aux archive, l'archiviste la plus rapide du Yard, et vous verrez que sa va aller beaucoup mieux dans les dossiers !**

**L : heu…bien…je dois reconnaitre que je vous est sous estimé mademoiselle, hé bien, vous pouvez aller chercher vos affaires, installer vous au comptoir si sa peut améliorer le service, mais vous devez être opérationnel maintenant ! C'est compris ?**

**E : oui monsieur ! J'y vais tout de suite monsieur !**

Lestrade quitta la pièce dépité, il annonça au passage au type du comptoir qu'il prenait la place d'érine au courrier

**E : ho merci monsieur Holmes je vous remercierai jamais assez monsieur !**

**H : Sherlock ! érine, merci à vous c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance que je traite la et vous m'avez fait gagner un temps précieux ! **

**E : d'accord Sherlock ! **

La petite érine se dépêcha de rejoindre le hall pour aller chercher ses affaires, pendant que Holmes s'asseyez à une table pour consulter le dossier

**W : comment avez-vous su ?**

**H : cette petite remué des pensées très sombre, trop sombre pour une jeune fille comme elle, Lestrade est un imbécile, elle pensait à en finir , alors qu'elle connaissait par cœur le métier**

**W : incroyable, vous me croyez maintenant votre don est incroyable vous avez peut être sauver une vie !**

**H : oui, enfin bon ne nous éloignons pas de notre affaire !**

**W : tout à fait d'accord !**

Il ouvrit le dossier d'Irène, outre son dossier complet sur les vols et les arnaques commises, il y avait des feuilles de consultation que l'on mettait dedans ou la personne inscrivez son nom avant de pouvoir consulter le dossier, il remarqua que le dossier n'était pas à jour, selon ceux de Lestrade un de leur témoin avait consulter les archives pour le dossier d'Irène il y a une semaine, alors que sur la feuille la dernière date remonter à 1 mois, il décida d'aller au comptoir ou érine installer ses affaires

**H : heu érine, je suis désolé de vous couper dans votre installation**

**E : ho non vous ne me dérangez pas Sherlock !**

**H : hé bien je vous explique, dans le cahier de Lestrade il y a un témoin qui a consulter les archives et ce dossier il y a une semaine, et la je ne trouve pas dans le dossier la feuille de consultation qui correspond, j'aurai besoin de savoir son nom **

**E : oui venez avec moi**

Elle prit les clefs sur le comptoir et elle l'emmena de l'autre coté de la salle, elle ouvrit une armoire

**E : donc sa concerne le dossier R75 A ?**

**H : oui **

**E : bien donc une feuille de consultation de la semaine dernière…**

Elle fouilla un peu et la trouva

**E : la voila, on ne les archive dans le dossier qu'a la fin de la semaine, elle a du être oublier !**

**H : vous êtes formidable érine ! **

**E : le nom que vous chercher est John Robinson !**

**H : hum un pseudonyme, personne ne s'appelle comme sa au Cosmopolitan**

**E : je peux chercher dans le registre des pseudonymes**

**H : sa existe ?**

**E : oui il faut déclarer le nom quand on utilise un pseudonyme venez **

Elle l'emmena au comptoir sortis un gros livre et chercha avec Holmes le nom

**E : le voila John Robinson c'est le pseudonyme de James Ryder, il a déclaré son pseudonyme il y a 3 ans **

**H : fabuleux, vous venez de faire avancer mon affaire d'un grand pas**

**E : j'en suis heureuse Sherlock je vous remercierais jamais assez**

**H : merci beaucoup érine ! Je vais aller chercher Watson, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation ! **

**E : merci j'espère que vous résoudrai vite cette affaire Sherlock !**

_Sa alors le Dr Watson devrait plus insister sur son sens de la justice et son humanité je lui dois beaucoup _

Holmes repartis en direction de Watson et l'emmena à l'extérieur non sans avoir remercié érine encore une fois, il devrait faire plus confiance aux femmes désormais

**H : Watson nous tenons une piste il s'agit de James Ryder qui a consulter le dossier de miss Adler la semaine dernière mais pourquoi faire ?**

**W : sinon la piéger !**

**H : oui mais comment et pourquoi, qu'a-t-il lu dans son dossier qui l'a amené à la piéger ?**

**W : rentrons à Baker Street pour réfléchir, j'ai hâte de raconter votre bonne action !**

**H : Watson voyons !**


	5. Chapter 5 Baker Street

_**Chapitre 5 Baker Street**_

Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street, Watson raconta les événements et l'histoire d'érine à madame Hudson et à Irène qui était assise dans le sofa avec une bonne tasse de café, elles avaient fait le grand ménage de fond en comble, Holmes lui était affalé dans son fauteuil et réfléchissait, James Ryder, sa lui disait quelque chose mais impossible d'avoir la liste du personnel travaillant à l'hôtel, quelque heures plus tard il tournait en rond en fumant cigarette sur cigarette, il cherchait dans sa tête ou il avait bien pu entendre ce nom, Watson lisait un magazine en buvant une tasse de café et les 2 femmes jouait au échec, Irène s'ennuyer ferme, c'était beaucoup mieux que la prison mais Sherlock savait que ce drôle d'oiseau avait soif de liberté, quelque soit l'endroit ou elle était enfermé, même une prison doré ne suffirait pas à la détourner de la porte de sortie.

La soirée se termina plutôt bien, Irène mangea normalement, Holmes rien comme d'habitude avec ce qu'il avait fumé durant la journée et son cerveau en ébullition, il en oubliait presque l'heure, Watson leur souhaita le bonsoir et monta se coucher, Irène fit de même, Holmes lui ouvrit ses tiroirs et entreprit de chercher à sa manière ou il avait bien pu entendre ce nom,

à 3h du matin il fini par le trouver dans une découpe de journal que Watson avait fait, brave Watson qui alimenter toujours son dossier de fait divers marquant, James Ryder, le maitre d'hôtel du Cosmopolitan, sa l'avancer un peu, mais pas de beaucoup, il pouvait très bien être le complice d'un de ces collègue ou bien payé par quelqu'un d'autre, mais pourquoi cette personne avait consulter son dossier, il se leva et entra dans la chambre, il pensait qu'elle ne dormirait pas mais c'était raté, elle dormait profondément, sur le ventre, il se mis à genoux, croisa les bras sur le matelas et posa sa tête dessus, il l'observa dormir, elle était belle, la plus belle femme qu'il avait rencontré, et dieu qu'il en avait rencontré des femmes dans sa vie, il a été comme tout jeune minot avant, un coureur de jupon, beau gosse, il n'avait qu'a claquer des doits pour avoir n'importe quel femmes, il c'était cependant vite aperçu que ce n'était pas sa l'amour, le vrai en tout cas, aucune de ses relations n'avait dépasser l'aube, il n'avait jamais chercher à les connaitre ni les comprendre, pour lui une femme c'était un corps différent et attractif, une absence totale de cerveau et un rire qui partait du niais au complètement débile, il aurait pu tenir une compil avec ce qu'il avait déjà entendus. Elle c'était différent, au début quand le roi de bohème lui avait conté son histoire il lui avait ri au nez, comment un homme aussi puissant qu'un roi pouvait se laisser piéger par une simple femme ? il se trompait lourdement, déjà il sut qu'elle était différente le jour ou il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois, c'était un peu comme la foudre qui lui était tomber dessus il y a 3 jours, elle était simplement magnifique, il s'était passé la tête au moins 10 fois sous froide en rentrant, pensant simplement que l'exercice nocturne devait lui manquait un peu pour tomber raide d'une nana qui faisait chanter un roi, il y était retourner, et il s'était fait piéger en beauté, c'était le mot, en plus d'être belle, elle était intelligente et presque autant que lui, et il avait du mal à l'admettre, ainsi donc certaine femme était doué d'intelligence, Watson en avait bien rigoler, il avait suivi de près ses exploits, en arnaque, en vol, il devait avouer qu'elle était doué, il ne comptais plus le nombre de client venant se plaindre et le prier de l'arrêter, mais chaque tentative se soldait par un échec, et elle venait le narguer jusqu'à chez lui, il adorait leur disputes, leur défis, et à chaque fois elle finissait par fuir comme un courant d'air, il pensait vraiment n'être qu'un adversaire par rapport à elle, et maintenant voila qu'il avait accès à ses pensée les plus intimes, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait y trouver, pour l'instant il y avait lu la vérité sur cette affaire, elle était innocente, et il ne laissera jamais Lestrade emmener ce trésor, son trésor, jamais, comme il ne l'avouera jamais non plus à Watson, qu'il peut éventuellement éprouver quelque chose pour elle, il lui écarta une mèche de cheveux, elle bougea légèrement mais sans se réveiller, elle dormait profondément et une femme qui dormait ne pensait à rien, un véritable soulagement pour lui et ses pauvres neurones même si il commençait à s'habituer à réfléchir et à gérer les pensée des femmes en même temps, il en captais d'autre défois, il les entendais de très loin, c'était souvent des femmes qui passait dans la rue ou des prostituées qui se plaignait de leur métier.

Il fini par fermer les yeux et somnoler dans la même position.

Le lendemain matin, Irène ouvrit les yeux un peu tôt, elle les frotta, un bruit dehors l'avait réveiller, un accident de cab surement, elle entendais les chevaux, et des éclats de voix, elle ouvrit bien les yeux et fit un bond sur le coté, elle ne s'y attendait pas, il était la, les bras croisé et la tête sur ses bras à dormir sur un coin du matelas, elle laissa sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal, Holmes lui commencer à s'éveiller, déjà à cause du bruit et surtout par le bond qu'elle avait fait, et la ces pensée lui arrivèrent de plein fouet

_Pourquoi il est la ?_

_Il a du s'endormir sur le matelas mais pourquoi ? il avait quelque chose à me demander et il s'est endormie ? je le crois pas ! il est infernal, si sa se trouve il m'a regarder dormir toute la nuit !_

_Mais pourtant je n'en vaux pas la peine ! Et puis je n'allais pas m'échapper si c'est ce qu'il pense ! _

Holmes la regarda en clignant des yeux et se frottant les yeux

_Hooo il est trop mignon comme ça, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dormis dans le salon ? Tu vas avoir plein de courbature comme ça ! Bon stop on arrête de prendre soin de lui il a quand même dormi dans la même chambre que toi ! ouai mais pas dans le même lit ! La tête sur le matelas c'est pareil ! _

_Peut être qu'il ma trouver jolie en dormant ? Alors la tu rêve ma veille, il a une affaire sur le feu, il a autre chose à penser que toi ! Des nanas il en coure plein la rue et pas aussi compliquer que toi ! Oui c'est sa il a voulu simplement me demander quelque chose et il s'est endormie voila tout ! _

**H : heu…je…je voulais vous demander quelque chose et…**

_Ha tu vois j'avais raison c'était juste pour demander un truc et il est tombé raide de fatigue !_

**H : tu dormais et…. Je t'ai regardé dormir…et je me suis endormie !**

_QUOI ? Mais alors….non il te charrie la, il te fait marcher ! _

**H : je te trouve très dur avec toi-même !**

**I : qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

_Pourquoi il dit ça ?_

**MH : MONSIEUR HOLMES !**

**H : ha**

**I : vas y vu le ton de sa voix va y !**

_Le devoir t'appelle _

**H : comme tu dis**

**I : pardon ?**

**H : j'y vais !**

Il se leva et c'est la que la douleur fit son apparition, des courbatures partout, il n'aurait jamais du dormir dans cette position, il apparu dans le salon et vit madame Hudson les bras croisé les pieds tapotant sur le sol, il bailla et s'étira

**MH : aux dernières nouvelles votre chambre était ici !**

_On peut savoir ce que tu as fait mon cochon ?_

**H : heu…non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Absolument pas !**

_Bien sur, un homme et une femme dans la même chambre tu me prends pour qui la ?_

**H : je me suis endormie par terre, je voulais lui parler mais….elle dormait**

_Voyez-vous ça ! Comme c'est mignon le plus grand myosine que je connaisse passe la nuit à regarder une belle femme dormir, à d'autre Holmes ! _

**MH : vous allez me ranger tout ça par la même occasion !**

Dit-elle en désignant les dossiers par terre de la veille

_Ou sinon sa va mal aller pour ton matricule mon coco_

**H : d'accord d'accord je vais tous ranger !**

**MH : vous avez un client monsieur Holmes !**

Il se tourna vers la cheminer pour prendre une cigarette et l'allumer

**P : monsieur Holmes !**

Holmes sursauta et se retourna

**H : Peterson ! **

**P : je suis ravi de vous revoir monsieur Holmes, la dernière fois vous vous êtes fait foudroyer ! sa va mieux ? je suis désoler de vous déranger !**

**H : beaucoup mieux, bien posé cette oie voulez vous ?**

**P : ha heu oui**

Peterson posa l'oie qu'il tenait dans sa main sur la table

**H : et poser ce chapeau !**

Il posa un chapeau melon cabossé à coter de l'oie sur la table

**H : vous avez fait un bon achat, moi aussi j'apprécie ce genre de volatile pour le souper de noël **

Irène pouffa de rire dans ses draps

_Attend le type il a une oie morte avec lui ? _

**P : justement c'est une partie du problème monsieur Holmes, ce n'est pas la mienne, je n'ai pas acheté, je l'ai trouvé !**

_Ho comme c'est bête les oies tombent du ciel maintenant mais quel est le problème ?_

**H : ha**

Il s'avança vers la table, lu la petite carte à la patte de l'animal

**H : pour madame Baker… ce chapeau n'est pas à vous non plus !**

**P : non mais sa c'est passé d'une façon tellement étrange que je ne sais pas quoi faire monsieur Holmes, c'est une affaire une affaire pour la police**

Irène se retint de rire

_Oui bien sur les pauvre on ne va pas surmener il risque de s'y perdre ! _

Holmes arrêta de fumer un moment et se retourna vers la chambre, Peterson suivi son regard, et Holmes leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était pas drôle !

**P : alors j'en ai parlé avec ma femme et elle m'a conseillé de venir vous voir !**

**H : que de sagesse en madame Peterson !**

_Oui pour un bouffon pareil la pauvre femme_

**H : asseyez vous et dite moi ce qui s'est passé de façon si étrange ?**

Peterson s'assit dans le fauteuil de Holmes pendant que celui-ci lui servait un verre d'alcool sur la cheminer

**P : et bien voila je rentrais chez moi la nuit dernière après avoir fait une petite fête, vous savez à cette époque de l'année nous les commissionnaires on se réuni pour heu…**

**H : pour souhaitait les un aux autres de joyeuse fête !**

_Joyeuse beuverie oui avec des filles qui danse et tout, oui la fête est joyeuse !_

**P : heu oui c'est ça ! **

Holmes lui tendis le verre d'alcool

**H : je vous souhaite de joyeuse fête !**

**P : ha merci, vous savez vivre monsieur Holmes ! **

_Ouai enfin il s'est surtout boire, fumer, se droguer, être chiant, oui sa il le fait bien !_

Holmes sourit dans le vide, il allait rigoler s'il ne faisait pas plus attention à Peterson

**P : à votre santé !**

Et il bu le verre d'alcool

**P : bien comme je vous le disait je rentrait chez moi après une fête, c'est alors que par hasard j'ai était mêler à ce que je pourrai appeler une bagarre, il y avait un veille homme qui marchait dans la rue avec un oie sur le dos, il avait du mal à la porter, puis arriva une bande de voyou, il aller voler son oie quand je les ai interpellé, ils ont tous détaler comme des lapins monsieur Holmes, ils ont cru que j'était un policier, mais au moment ou je m'avancer vers l'homme avec son oie, il s'est enfui en courant.**

**H : et vous vous êtes retrouvé avec les trophées de la victoire c'est-à-dire une oie pour une noël et un chapeau bosselé**

**P : ho c'est avec un grand plaisir que je les aurai rendus à leur légitime propriétaire**

_Brave homme celui la un peu simplet mais plein de bonté_

**P : seulement je ne sais pas comment faire !**

**H : mon cher Peterson je vois quel est votre problème**

Il jeta sa cigarette et croisa les bras derrière sa tête en fermant les yeux

**P : et donc comme je vous l'ai dit j'en ai parlé à ma femme et nous avons décidé que la sagesse étai de déposer cette oie et ce chapeau chez vous ! Car nous savons que le plus insignifiant des problèmes vous intéresse monsieur Holmes !**

Holmes chancela un peu il commencer à se rendormir

**P : j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait perdre votre temps monsieur Holmes ?**

Il rouvrit les yeux

**H : pas du tout ! **

Il se leva d'un bond et débarrassa Peterson de son verre vide

**H : alors monsieur le commissionnaire, avez-vous déjà acheté votre oie de noël ?**

**P : non ! **

**H : alors je vous suggère d'emporter chez vous car il ne faut pas la faire attendre, elle doit accomplir son destin !**

_Ho mais quel destin !_

**H : par contre je garde le chapeau bosseler de votre inconnu qui a laisser derrière lui son repas de noël **

**P : vous croyez que je dois monsieur Holmes ?**

**H : mais bien sur que je le crois**

Il prit l'oie dans une main par les pattes

**H : certain signe indique que malgré le froid ce gros et gras volatile doit être mangé dans les plus brefs délais**

Il avança vers la porte avec l'oie suivi de Peterson

**P : alors je suis de votre avis monsieur Holmes !**

**H : je vous tiendrez au courant de l'évolution des événements**

**P : parfait monsieur Holmes ! Et joyeux noël à vous !**

**H : joyeux noël à vous et à votre femme**

**P : merci !**

Et il sorti Holmes referma la porte derrière lui, il avança vers la chambre, elle s'était rendormie, il était 9h du matin.


	6. Chapter 6 Permission de sortie

_**Chapitre 6 permissions de sortie**_

Holmes était affaler sur son sofas et observer attentivement le chapeau bosseler qu'avait laissé Peterson, Watson arriva dans la pièce les bras charger de course de noël

**W : Holmes ! Vous êtes levé et miss Adler ?**

**I : me voici !**

Elle sortit de la chambre dans sa petit robe bleu toute simple, cintré à la taille et à brettelle s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, elle était pied nu et chercher ses chaussure tout en nouant ses cheveux tout simplement, les 2 hommes avaient tourné la tête dans la même direction, Watson en avait laissé tomber un paquet, et Holmes avait lâché le chapeau, elle était merveilleuse

**I : ba quoi ?**

**H : rien**

**W : absolument rien, je voulais vous signaler que nous étions au mois de décembre miss Adler !**

**I : oui mais il fait bien chaud ici et je n'ai pas le droit de sortir alors autant que je m'habille à l'aise non ?**

**H : heuuuuu**

_Regardez les… bien des hommes ces 2 la, la mâchoire pendante et les expressions débile, le premier qui regarde mon décolleter n'aura plus de dent pour ce midi !_

Holmes releva ses yeux un peu plus haut et croisa les siens, il déglutit rapidement et ramassa son chapeau, pendant que Irène s'asseyait à coter de lui en nouant ses cheveux

**W : heu oui bon j'ai lu dans le journal de ce matin la comtesse de Vosgar offre une récompense de 1000 livre à qui rapportera l'escarboucle bleu !**

**I : tiens Lestrade joue la carte de la ruse**

**H : oui c'est une de ses ressource, il a intérêt pour lui que sa marche la comtesse et du genre colérique et hystérique**

_Tant mieux qu'elle lui fasse passer l'envie de me faire accuser à tort ! _

Holmes regardait toujours son chapeau intensément résistant à la tentation de la regarder encore une fois

**W : excusez moi vous étiez en train de travailler ? je vous ai interrompu dans l'étude de ce…chapeau **

**H : hum ? Ho non non cette affaire de chapeau n'a rien d'extraordinaire ! Mais j'ai remarqué certains détails qui ne sont pas dépourvu d'intérêt **

Watson déposa les paquets sur son bureau prêt de la fenêtre

**W : je suppose que l'état pitoyable de ce couvre chef est la preuve qu'il a été mêlé à quelque assassinat **

Irène souleva un sourcil

**W : et que c'est grâce à lui que vous arriverai a résoudre quelque mystère et à punir l'auteur de quelque crime**

Irène pouffa de rire pendant que Watson la regarder perplexe elle fit non de la tête, Holmes rigola

**H : non non non, il s'agit simplement d'un de ces petits incident insignifiant qui se produit quand il y a 4 millions d'être humain entassé sur une surface de quelque kilomètre carré **

**W : bien alors quel détail vous a livré ce vieux melon cabossé ?**

_Oui je suis curieuse aussi !_

**H : vous connaissez mes méthodes, mettez en pratique et voyons ce que vous pouvez me dire de la personnalité de l'homme qui portait un tel couvre chef**

Lui dit il en lui tendant une loupe, Irène regarder Watson, elle avait hâte de savoir comment il allait s'y prendre, et ce que Holmes avait vu !

Watson pris la loupe et le chapeau

**H : il était accompagner d'une oie quand il est arrivé on avait écrit pour madame Baker sur une petite carte attacher à la patte gauche de l'animal **

**W : hum hum**

Watson inspecta le chapeau, le retourna

**W : en faite à part les initiales qui sont à l'intérieur HB pouvant signifier Henri Baker…**

**H : oui ?**

**W : je ne vois rien d'autre**

Dit il en passant le chapeau et la loupe à Irène qui inspecta à son tour le chapeau

**H : vous vous tromper Watson vous voyez beaucoup de chose mais vous ne vous servez pas de votre tête, vous être trop timide pour tirer des conclusions ! Une idée Irène ?**

**I : hum en tout cas c'est un monsieur intelligent !**

**H : bien !**

**W : ok qu'est ce qui vous fait croire cela ?**

Elle passa le chapeau à Holmes qui le mit sur sa tête le chapeau trop grand lui tomba sur les yeux faisant rire Irène

**H : c'est une question de capacité cubique, autre chose ?**

Dit il en lui repassant le chapeau

**I : hum….non rien d'autre !**

Elle lui repassa le chapeau

**W : bien si vous nous disiez ce que vous en avez déduit vous ?**

**H : bien, vous êtes prêt ?**

**I : prête !**

**H : c'est partis l'homme en question est donc un intellectuel c'est évident, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui a connu une certaine richesse ses 3 dernière années et qui en ce moment traverse une période difficile il était prévoyant mais aujourd'hui moins qu'avant peut être du à une dégénérescence moral qui si on l'ajoute à ses revers de fortune semble indiquer une emprise diabolique probablement la boisson cela peut justifier aussi que sa femme est cesser de l'aimer **

**W : mon cher Holmes !**

**H : notre homme n'a cependant pas perdu tout respect de soi même aujourd'hui il mène une existence sédentaire il a une forme physique qui laisse à désirer il est entre 2 âges ses cheveux grisonne et il les a fait coupé il y a seulement quelque jour et discipline avec du cosmétique il est aussi improbable qu'il y ait le gaz chez lui !**

**I : impressionnant !**

Watson éclata de rire

**W : ha j'ai compris vous êtes en train de vous moquer de nous !**

**H : pas le moins du monde**

**W : bien ou voyez vous que ce monsieur à des revers de fortune ?**

**H : voyez vous ces bord plat et roulé à l'extrémité du chapeau s se faisait il y a 3 ans, c'est un chapeau de la meilleur qualité Watson ! si ce monsieur à pu s'offrir un tel chapeau il y a 3 ans et qu'il na pas pu s'en racheter un autre depuis c'est qu'il a subi quelque revers de fortune **

**I : logique !**

**W : et ce don de prévoyance ? et cette dégénérescence moral ?**

**H : voici le don de prévoyance, ces trou pour fixer une jugulaire ne sont jamais fait à l'avance, si cet homme les a fait faire c'est qu'il est doué d'une certaine prévoyance**

**I : il n'aura pas voulu que l vent emporte son chapeau **

**H : c'est sa ! Mais comme vous le voyez il a cassé l'élastique et ne la pas remplacer donc son caractère s'affaibli, quand au autre point dont nous parlions son âge ses cheveux grisonnant, sa coupe de cheveux récente et le fait qu'il utilise des cosmétiques, je l'ai ait trouvé en inspectant la doublure inférieur de l'intérieur du chapeau, vous voyez cette moisissure ? C'est le signe que notre homme transpire et qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme ! **

**W : oui mais sa femme ? Vous avez dit qu'elle avait cessez de l'aimer ?**

**I : la carte aux pattes de l'animal !**

**H : oui, et quand je vois arriver un homme qui transporte une semaine de poussière sur son chapeau j'en déduis qu'il a certainement du perdre son affection !**

**W : hum oui, de toute façon vous avez toujours réponse à tous**

_Et toc_

**I : c'est bien joué quand même reconnaissez le !**

**W : hum, ha attendez la je vous tiens ! Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire qu'il n'y a pas le gaz chez lui ?**

Holmes tourna le chapeau montrant des taches dessus

**H : une ou 2 tache peuvent se trouver la par hasard mais 5 ou 6 au même endroit la ce n'est plus du hasard, s'il y avait le gaz chez lui il ne se serait jamais taché avec du suif ! Satisfait Watson **

**W : je reconnais que c'est d'un génie !**

**I : je n'aurai jamais vu tout ça sur le chapeau **

**H : vous avez quand même trouvé qu'il était intelligent c'est un bon début le reste c'est de l'entrainement et de l'expérience, l'observation est un art qui se cultive ma chère ! **

**W : bien après ce bon exercice stimulant pour les neurones, je suis allée faire quelque achat de noël pour décorer le salon, vous allez vous amusez avec madame Hudson **

**I : ho j'adore la période de noël les vitrines de magasin et le monde**

**H : je hais les fêtes**

**MH : vous nous aiderez pour décorer monsieur Holmes**

_Youpi ! On va bien se marrer_

**H : ho non !**

**MH : pas de ronchonnement monsieur Holmes et je vous ai dit de tout ramasser vos papier aller au boulot**

**W : bon ba moi je vous laisse j'ai des patients qui m'attende si vous avez du nouveau sur l'affaire faite moi signe !**

**H : c'est sa ! À tout à l'heure**

**I : on regarde ce qu'il a ramené ?**

**H : va y si sa te chante moi j'hiberne**

**I : non tu vas nous aider ! Voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans ce sac**

**H : UNE GROSSE BETE ! UN PAQUET PIEGER !**

**I : ce n'est pas drôle !**

**H : d'accord ! **

Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux, madame Hudson était partis chercher de la ficelle des ciseaux et un escabeau pendant qu'Irène regardait ce que Watson avait acheter

_Oua des belles guirlandes, des boules, un ange ouai des cheveux d'ange OUA ! Une pointe, un étoile des petit sujet, des sablées ! ou j'adore sa ! Faut pas les laisser à la vue je vais les manger !_

**H : on ne mange pas les sablés Irène !**

Elle lui tira la langue, il soupira, elle en ouvrit un et le mangea avant que madame Hudson ne revienne

**I : tu en veux un ?**

**H : non merci**

**I : tu ne mange jamais ! Tu n'a jamais faim ou quoi ?**

Il lui montra la cigarette qu'il était en train d'allumer

**I : ha je vois sa contribue beaucoup à couper la faim, et si t'arrêter de fumer ?**

**MH : le faire arrêter c'est comme le tuer miss Adler**

Holmes s'étrangla avec la fumée, lui arrêter de fumer, impossible ! Arrêter la drogue et encore mais pas ses cigarette et surtout pas sa pipe !

Madame Hudson posa l'escabeau au milieu du salon, Holmes se leva pour ramasser ses dossiers, Irène lui passa quelque décoration qu'elle accrocha au plafond à l'aide d'une ficelle

**MH : monsieur Holmes vous pourriez au moins décorez quelque chose !**

Holmes attrapa une guirlande se la mit autour du cou, attrapa 2 boules de noël et les accrocha avec la petit boucle à ses oreilles, puis il mangea un sablé quand Irène se retourna pour le voir et éclata de rire pendant que madame Hudson soupira en levant les yeux au ciel

**H : ba quoi j'ai décoré !**

**MH : vous êtes impossible**

**I : il a fait de son mieux c'est très réussi mais c'est la maison qu'il faut décorer**

**MH : oui, bon venez par la m'aidez, vous aller installer els petit sujet et surtout ne les cassez pas !**

**H : d'accord**

**MH : tenez miss Adler la couronne à accrocher à la porte, prenez le marteaux**

**H : oula faite attention avec sa !**

**I : sa va j'ai déjà bricolé !**

**H : vraiment ?**

_Très drôle je me débrouille bien dans le bricolage, bien obligé de se débrouiller toute seule_

Irène descendit les marches avec son marteau et sa couronne décorer, elle ouvrit la porte, allait la crocher quand Fernand surgit

**F : HA je vous TIENS !**

**I : heu…et moi je tiens cette couronne !**

**F : bien sur vous pensiez m'échapper ? C'est sa ? Vous croyez que j'allais fermer les yeux pour les fêtes mais je fais bien mon travail moi pas comme votre incapable de détective pauvre idiote !**

**I : mais lâchez moi vous me faite mal !**

_Sherlock !_

Holmes entendit Irène et Fernand en bas et se précipita, madame Hudson descendit de son escabeau aussi et alla voir ce qui se passer

**F : HA monsieur Holmes voici une preuve de votre négligence elle a ouvert la porte !**

**H : oui on lui a demandé d'accrocher cette couronne !**

**F : encore une excuse bidon parce qu'elle a une couronne a la main elle voulait sortir en toute impunité et sous vos yeux**

**I : je n'ai jamais voulu sortir ! Lâchez-moi, je voulais juste accrocher cette couronne**

**F : à d'autre, je ne croirais pas un seul mot d'une vulgaire voleuse !**

**MH : monsieur surveiller votre langage dans ma maison ! J'ai demandé à cette jeune femme d'accrocher cette couronne à la porte !**

**F : vous devriez surveiller votre bonne Holmes, elle est de mèche avec elle c'est sur elle on inventer la couronne comme subterfuge pour sortir on me la fait à moi !**

**H : premièrement vous la lâchez sinon je vous expédit sur le pavé d'un coup de point, deuxièmement madame Hudson n'est pas ma bonne mais ma logeuse, et elle ne conspire pas toute les 2 je vous prie de surveiller ce que vous dite Fernand parce que vous n'êtes qu'un subalterne qui veut prendre la place de Lestrade, il sera d'ailleurs content de l'apprendre et si vous continuer à les insulter de la sorte Fernand je vous démoli vous m'entendez, je vous transforme en charpie, et soyez en sure que je vais pas me gêner !**

**F : c'est ça, vous êtes de mèche avec elle ? **

**H : ne me chauffer pas Fernand sa va faire mal !**

**L : retourner à votre poste Fernand ! **

**F : inspecteur Lestrade !**

**L : monsieur Holmes tous va bien ?**

**H : très bien une simple méprise !**

**L : c'est ce que j'avais observé depuis un moment déjà vous avez eu raison Holmes, Fernand c'est la dernière fois que je vous reprends sinon sa sera l'exclusion de votre poste est ce clair ?**

**F : oui monsieur !**

**L : je vous souhaite un joyeux noël érine aussi le service se porte beaucoup mieux et nous avons découvert une employer rayonnante de bonheur de venir travailler ! **

**H : j'en suis content ! **

Lestrade s'éloigna et Fermant repris sa place sur le trottoir, Madame Hudson remonta, et Irène accrocha la couronne à la porte avec l'aide de Holmes

_J'ai eu très peur, heureusement qu'il était la, il me soupçonne quoi qu'il arrive, je suis sure que même si Holmes leur apporte le vrai voleur je serai quand même soupçonnée _

**I : merci Holmes ! Pour Fernand !**

Elle passa se bras autour de son cou pour le remercier, il se sentis un peu mal à l'aise, il avait très chaud et des papillons s'envoler dans son estomac, il sentait son parfum, son corps contre le sien si fin, elle aussi se sentait bizarre, de sentir son corps et sa chaleur, elle enleva ses bras et il s'évitèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes

_Oua sa fait du bien de le prendre dans ses bras au moins une fois, tu pourrais me tenir chaud la nuit avec la chaleur que tu dégage, je me consolerai bien entre ses bras chaud et ses large épaules, dommage vu les circonstances, j'ai craqué, et je vais encore craquer dans les jours à venir _

Holmes toussa un peu tandis que Irène regarder ailleurs

**H : bon heu…on va remonter je crois que madame Hudson a encore des déco à poser et si un petit sujet tombe elle me prendra comme seul responsable du meurtre d'un pauvre petit sujet en plâtre **

Irène souris et le suivi dans les marches il s'attendait à des pensée pas très catholique du fait qu'il monter le premier mais rien, elle devait vraiment être choqué de l'attaque de ce policier.

Madame Hudson était enrouler dans une guirlande sur l'escabeau Irène ferma les yeux elle voyait la catastrophe arriver c'est Sherlock qui l'aida à enlever la guirlande et la remettre en équilibre, elle semblait en colère

**MH : merci monsieur Holmes ! **

**H : calmez vous madame Hudson il ne recommencera pas **

**MH : ce goujat il a tenté de vous piéger pour avoir à vous arrêter il doit y avoir une promotion sur votre tête ce n'est pas possible il n'y a même pas la présomption d'innocence ! **

**H : ne vous en faite pas on va retrouver ce diamant et j'irai foutre mon point dans sa figure de votre part**

Madame Hudson lui tapa sur l'épaule

**MH : merci bien monsieur Holmes !**

_Et un bien fort j'espère je veux voir toute ces dents sauter une à une _

_Les vitrines de noël on l'air magnifique qu'est ce que j'aimerai sortir, juste pour faire les boutiques quand il fait sombre, j'adore ça toute ses lumières et ses décorations et toute les boutique pleine de belle chose_

**H : heu…Irène sa vous dirait d'aller faire els boutique de noel ?**

**I : quoi ? Mais…je n'ai pas le droit de sortir !**

**MH : on en a eu la preuve à l'instant même !**

**H : je vais envoyer un télégramme à Peterson pour Lestrade, je vais demander la permission après tout c'est bientôt noël ! **

_Hooo ce serait fantastique si je pouvais au moins respirer l'air de dehors même si on ne rentre pas dans les boutiques juste regarder les vitrines sa me ferait très plaisirs !_

**MH : je vais chercher du papier et si vous arriver à sortir je vous donnerez une liste de petit gâteaux à aller chercher pour le réveillon **

**I : chouette une liste de course !**

Madame Hudson lui passa le papier, Holmes demanda rapidement sa permission de sortie sur le papier et descendit jusqu'à la porte, tandis que madame Hudson utiliser une de ces feuille de carnet pour sa liste de course et voyait avec Irène ce qu'il lui fallait, Holmes sorti dans la rue et accosta Peterson qui parlait à une dame sur le trottoir

**H : Peterson !**

**P : monsieur Holmes !**

**H : alors comment va l'oie de noël ?**

**P : bien ma femme va la préparer ce soir**

**H : parfait, j'ai un télégramme urgent à transmettre à Lestrade il faut qu'il me réponde dans l'heure qui suit sa vous dérange de le lui porter ?**

**P : pas du tout je devais y aller de toute façon**

**H : très bien merci Peterson !**

**P : de rien monsieur**

Holmes remonta avec les 2 femmes qui discutait gaiment des courses, pourvu que Lestrade dise oui elle en avait besoin, la réponse ne ce fit pas attendre, il ouvrit le télégramme, la réponse oui à condition que vous l'accompagner, si elle s'échappe vous êtes responsable ! Irène lu par-dessus l'épaule de Holmes et sauta en l'air de joie, enfin elle allait pouvoir gouter à l'air frais de dehors.


	7. Chapter 7 les Achats de Noel

_**Chapitre 7 les achats de noël**_

**H : allez mettre quelque chose de plus chaud sur vous je dois vous accompagner**

_Super sa me fera un peu de compagnie c'est super génial on va voir les boutiques de noël !_

**MH : soyez sage les enfants ! **

Irène remis une robe un peu plus chaude attrapa son manteau et suivi Holmes dans les marches la liste à la main

Une fois dehors Fernand tenta quelque chose mais Holmes l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, prêt à le cogner, mais le relâcha quand Irène lui mentionna le télégramme de réponse de Lestrade, Fernand les laissa tranquille et il s'en allèrent vers la rue commerçante, il commencer à faire nuit on voyait le ciel bleu marine commencer à tous recouvrir, la ville résonnait de lumière, de musique, de monde, de vitrines et de magasin blinder de monde, des flocons de neiges commencèrent à tomber tout doucement, il regarda Irène elle était émerveiller, elle avait des yeux de petite fille brillant comme des étoiles, merci Lestrade !

Ils entrèrent dans un premier magasin acheter de la viande il y avait une queue impressionnante de femme et il ne pouvait rien faire contre les pensées qui venait tendis que Irène attendais

_Non mais regarder celle la elle ma déjà pris la place la semaine dernière je la laisserai pas faire cette fois ci !_

_Alors rôti de bœuf ou de dinde ?oui mais rôti de dinde sa va faire un peu sec non ?_

_Bon alors encore 3 cadeaux à acheter il faut que je retrouve ce magasin ou les prix étaient avantageux !_

_Ho la la quel temps dehors et je n'ai pas encore fini les courses !_

_Il faut que je prévienne Raymond de garder Marjorie je vais tenter d'aller à la messe de minuit ce soir si il ne fait pas trop mauvais !_

_Bon il fait quoi ce boucher ? il bavarde plus qu'il ne bosse ! on n'a pas que sa à faire !_

_Il me manque encore 2 pelotes avant de finir le pull il sera fin prêt et j'aurai acheter mon pâté de foie avant demain matin qu'elle course !_

De loin il vit Brigitte et ses collègue lui faire coucou sur le trottoir d'en face

_Hou mon beau petit cu ! On va dans les fourrer ? Ce n'est pas avec mes 2 grand dadais que je ferais sa ! Tu les vaux tout les 2 ! _

Irène ressortit avec sa viande et barra le mot sur la liste, il se rendirent ensuite dans un magasin que Holmes aima beaucoup, il vendait des jouets il y en avait partout et même suspendu au plafond, le magasin rayonner de couleurs, et de bonne odeurs, il vendait aussi des biscuit et des gâteaux de toute sortes, on pouvait même y gouter, le vieux monsieur tendis une part de pain d'épice avec du beurre à Holmes et à Irène, leur fit le tour de la boutique, leur fit gouter des gâteaux et des petit sablés, la Sherlock avait 8 ans et demi, les yeux pétillant, apparemment Irène était contagieuse,

la aussi elle acheta plusieurs gâteaux et biscuits, il ressortirent ensuite pour aller dans un magasin de bonbon, la liste de madame Hudson était bien plaisante, le magasin était plonger dans un vacarme assourdissant tant il y avait du monde, la aussi on pouvait tous tester, Holmes pris la liste de madame Hudson des mains d'Irène qui chercher une place ou ne pas se faire bousculer, une sucette à la bouche, sur la liste il y avait d'écrit : bonbon : faite ce que vous voulez, prenez en le plus possible et le plus de forme et de couleur possible éclatez vous !

**H : c'est génial ! on les essaye tous ?**

**I : QUOI ? **

**H : J AI DIT ON ESSAYE TOUS ?**

**I: ok !**

**H : c'est parti ! **

Ils goutèrent tous les bonbons, du caramel au morceau de chocolat fourrer à différente chose qui souvent n'était pas très bon, il rigoler en voyant la tête d'Irène qui été tomber sur un chocolat à la liqueur, et qui toussait littéralement,

La il avait 4 ans et demi, il gouta un sucre d'orge rayer de mille couleur au nombre de gout incalculable, qu'Irène lui piqua délicatement de la bouche pour la mettre dans la sienne, elle le retira et lécha ses lèvres sucrées, ils se regardèrent intensément

_Essaye juste….de…m'embrasser….pour voir !_

Il frissonna, il avait envie d'embrasser ses lèvres sucrée, il secoua la tête non on arrête la il venait de se reprendre son âge en pleine figure !

Ils essayèrent les boissons sucré au bonbon, la encore ils avaient pris un verre de gout différent et elle gouta dans le sien, à cause du monde ils se rapprochèrent et elle fini par tomber dans ses bras à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle sentait son souffle chaud sur le sien, il s'approcha d'elle tout doucement, elle dégluti et se détourna de lui à contre cœur en faignant d'avoir vu une autre forme de bonbon

_Non désolé Sherlock mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour sa ! Même si j'en ai envie ! Mais c'est trop compliquer !_

Il se résigna et la suivi à l'autre bout de la boutique, il n'allait manger ce soir c'était sur, et le lendemain ils seraient tout les deux en consultation chez Watson pour crise de foie ou intoxication à trop de marque différente de bonbon, Ba ce n'est pas tous les jours noël !

chaque chose qu'il trouver bon il le prenait dans un panier, il s'amusait comme des petit fou, il n'avait jamais penser que lui très casanier et détestant les foules des fêtes puisse adorer faire des achats avec Irène, les bonbons avait mille couleurs et formes différentes ils avaient décider de prendre tout ce qui exister, et surtout de tous les gouter, ils ressortirent de la avec un sac tellement lourd qu'Irène avait du mal à le porter ce fut Sherlock qui le pris, il en avait pour au moins un mois à finir sa, puis il marchèrent dans la rue, quand Irène vit un magasin de prêt à porter et tourna ses yeux de cocker vers Holmes qui regarda l'heure 18h00 bon ok il avait encore le temps, il rentrèrent dans le magasin.

Beaucoup de femmes se bousculait, leur pensée aussi d'ailleurs il avait la tête en compote, il chercha une chaise pas loin, la seule prêt des cabines d'ailleurs, il regarda autour de lui, évidement il était le seul homme la dedans, il s'assit et attendis, Irène fit le tour des rayons, choisis quelque vêtements et alla les essayer, Holmes soupira, il s'ennuyer ferme la dedans, s'amusant à faire tenir sa chaise sur 2 pieds, ou en piochant dans les bonbons et en essayer de les attraper au vol, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, et faisait rire une petite fille qui accompagnais sa maman dans les rayons.

il soupira plusieurs fois, il s'imaginait mort d'ennuis et Watson retrouvant 3 mois plus tard son squelette moisis sur la chaise d'attente, puis pour s'occuper un peu, il s'amusa à déchiffrer les pensées des femmes des cabines d'essayage, il se concentra, pas évident avec tout ce brouhaha dans sa tête, et puis finalement au bout de quelques minutes il réussi, il pouffer littéralement de rire, se retenant, il venait de capter une veille grand-mère qui trouver ses sein trop bas et songeait à les relever avec des élastique, il s'en morda la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de rire, mon dieu ! Il se concentra encore pour capter uniquement les pensées des cabines et non des vendeuses qui l'assassiner dans son dos se demandant ce qu'un homme faisait la

_Trop mignonne cette petite robe ! Elle me va à ravir !_

_Rhaa je n'ai pas assez de seins, bon tans pis je rembourrerai mon soutien gorge à la maison_

_Oua je n'arrive à pas à croire que c'est la robe que je vais porter, à la dernière nuit de ma virginité ou du moins ce que je vais enlever !_

Cette dernière pensée le fit tomber de sa chaise, les femmes pensaient vraiment ce genre de chose ?

Il se concentra encore, et réussi à reconnaitre les pensées d'Irène, il n'avait pas regardé dans qu'elle cabine elle était entrée mais la retrouva aisément grâce à la fréquence de ses pensées, il commençait à maitriser ce don, même si il se demander quand est ce que sa allait se terminer, il trouver sa marrant et instructif mais sa faisait 3 jours qu'il avait la tête dans un étau

_Elle est jolie celle-ci ! ouai mais c'est toi qui est moche dedans ! Mais en même temps elle est bien !_

Il avait un peu de mal avec les pensée contradictoire d'Irène, elle se détester physiquement mais aller choisir une robe parce que la robe était joli et pas elle ! ok ne pas chercher plus loin il risquerai de se cramer des neurones

_Bon voyons celle la…ho non ! Affriolante, trop même si je sortais avec sa tous les mecs me sauterons dessus comme des loups en rut ! Non mais ta vu ce décolleter ? Pas possible, ils font vraiment des robes exprès pour attirer la meute c'est dingue quand même ! _

Sherlock concentré sur ses pensées, une sucette à la bouche, avait fait tanguer sa chaise sur 2 pieds dangereusement histoire de voir en dessous du rideau la belle robe affriolante ! Manque de po, la chaise retomba brutalement sur ses 4 pieds, ou du moins on la ramènera sur ses 4 pieds, il ferma les yeux un moment le temps que la douleur due à la rencontre violente entre la sucette et son palais cesse, puis, il tomba nez à nez avec la vendeuse revêche du magasin et à en juger par ses pensées, elle était tellement en colère que « cochon » était son insulte la plus gentille.

_Tu sais quoi mon pervers j'ai un sécateur tranchant tous neuf pour calmer tes ardeurs, mon chaud lapin ! _

**H : heu…la chaise…est bancale !**

**V : vous êtes prié d'arrêter de faire le pitre sinon je vais vous demander d'attendre dehors !**

Il remis sa sucette en bouche en la regardant partir dans l'arrière boutique

_Hoo vraiment trop belle celle la ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elles sont petite ces glasses !_

Il vit Irène sortir dans une petit robe magnifique, en noir satin, sans bretelles laissant ses épaule nu, elle se dirigea vers un grand miroir pas loin de sa cabine et il pu l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur, et sa finesse, il était largement d'accord elle était magnifique, il en lâcha sa sucette,

_Elle est magnifique, est ce qu'il me trouverait jolie dedans ? Peut être…non arrête il n'y a que ces enquête pour lui ! il va falloir que tu arrête tes flash d'ado de 15 ans, d'accord il est mignon mais je te signal qu'il est charger de te mettre entre 4 murs au commissariat, oui mais la il bosse à me faire innocenter quand même ! sa fait 2 jours que je suis la et j'ai l'impression d'avoir les hormones en ébullition ! c'est sur qu'a un moment je vais vraiment craquer et on va finir par coucher ensemble, hum pas mal j'en aurai bien envie mais stop on redescend sur terre !_

Elle le vit dans la glasses tomber de sa chaise, elle pouffa de rire en se retournant, pendant qu'il se dépêcher de remettre la chaise en place et de se rassoir dessus avant que la vendeuse ne revienne

**I : Holmes !**

**H : les robes…heu les chaises sont bancale ici !**

**I : tu vas finir par te faire sortir !**

**H : ce n'est pas ma faute elle est trop belle ta robe oups !**

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche à force d'entendre des pensées, il avait fini par pensée tout haut

_C'est vrai il la trouve joli ? Attention si tu me dévore comme ça du regard moi je vais avoir envie de le faire dans la cabine ! rhaaa mais pourquoi tu me met le feu come ça à chaque fois que je regarde ? j'ai le cœur qui va pas tenir moi !_

Holmes toussa un peu

**H : heu…on…devrait faire attention à l'heure !**

_Bon d'accord on y va de toute façon j'ai fait mon choix ! _

**I : oui je vais me changer !**

**H : cool…heu je veux dire oui bien sur !**

_Toi ta envie de me suivre en cabine ! _

Holmes pencha la tête sur le coter pour la regarder

_J'adore quand tu fais cette tête la tu es trop mignon ! Mais non je vais me rhabiller toute seule ! bon sang mais pourquoi j'ai envie de le faire dans une cabine moi, t'en a pas déjà était assez dégouter de 4 mariage ? ouai mais bon en même temps en comparaison de mes ex mari avec lui, ok pour la cabine, nooon on arrête tout de suite de penser ! ouai sa serai cool d'arrêter de penser ! la vie serai moins compliquer ! _

Elle fini par sortir et Holmes se leva enfin de sa chaise, ils sortirent du magasin et il comprit pourquoi les femmes aimaient que les hommes les accompagne c'était pour bénéficier d'un porteur de paquet à l'œil, maline les nanas ! il se retrouver envahi de plein de paquet, heureusement la maison n'était pas si loin, il rentrèrent et madame Hudson du s'écarter face à une montagne de paquet

**MH : monsieur Holmes !**

**H : bon ok je sais que je ne suis pas très reconnaissable en paquet de noël mais quand même !**

**MH : déposez sa en haut nous allons faire le tri**

**H : si j'arrive vivant en haut**

**I : ho sa va ! Tu es un homme oui ou non ?**

**H : hé bien pour me décharger des paquets je serai tenté de dire non !**

**MH : en haut et plus vite que sa !**

**H : oui chef, bien chef !**

Il déposa tous les paquets dans le salon, enfila sa robe de chambre usée favoris, pris sa pipe et s'affala dans son fauteuil favoris, bon ok c'était bien les boutiques mais la ras le tintin ! Repos du guerrier de noël!

Les 2 femmes étaient en train de déballer tout les paquets, Madame Hudson emmena la viande dans la cuisine

**MH : vous voulez quoi pour diner ?**

**H : pas faim**

_Le contraire m'aurait étonné !_

**MH : miss Adler ?**

**I : heu…hé bien on s'est tellement gavé de bonbon que…on a plus faim quoi !**

**MH : bien je vais préparer un repas froid si vous avez faim dans la nuit vous savez ou est la cuisine !**

**H : pas de soucis**

Dit il en repiochant dans le sac de bonbon et se prenant une claque sur la main

_Sa suffit t'en a déjà mangé 1kg !_

**I : stop les bonbons pour ce soir !**

**H : maiiiiisss !**

_J'ai dit non !_

**I : terminer, sinon il n'y en aura plus pour Watson**

**H : il n'aime pas les bonbons !**

_Mon œil tu crois que je vais avaler ça ?_

**I : il sera le seul compétent pour admirer ta belle crise de foie si tu ne t'arrête pas ! Et ouvre au moins une fenêtre ! on n'y voit plus la dedans !**

_C'est dingue ce que tu peux fumer comme un pompier ! je voudrais bien voir l'état de tes poumons toi ! Encore pire que la cheminer je suppose !_

**I : tu tousse jamais noir ?**

**H : jamais ! **

**I : tu va t'en rendre malade un jour !**

**H : c'est fini doc ?**

_Ho sa va ok j'ai toucher le point sensible ta de la chance que sois fatigué sinon je les aurai foutu au lavabos tes clopes et ton tabac ! _

**H : personne ne touche à mon tabac !**

**I : j'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais si je veux fumer ?**

**H : tu fume toi ?**

_Ba quoi j'ai déjà fumé quand j'avais 15 ans pour emerder ma mère sa valait le détour qu'est que tu crois ?_

**I : oui sa m'arrive de temps en temps**

_Pour déstresser c'est pas mal mais faut savoir s'arrêter_

**H : j'aimerai bien voir ça ! **

_Ha ouai tu ne me crois pas ? Ok _

Elle se leva pris la boite en métal sur la petit table à coter de lui, lui piqua sa boite d'allumettes et s'alluma une cigarette, inspira une bouffé et la rejeta par la bouche puis le nez, il était fasciner il ne l'aurait jamais cru pouvoir fumer, c'est vrai qu'il avait déjà vu des femmes fumer mais c'était plutôt rare

**I : alors satisfait ?**

**H : pourquoi pas, tu te drogue aussi non ? Histoire de savoir si je dois m'inquiéter pour mes doses ?**

_Très drôle_

**I : non, sa va pour sa j'ai le gaz à tous les étage pas comme certain**

_Et vlan quand je suis lancé je ne m'arrête pas_

**H : c'est de moi qu'on parle ?**

_Non de madame Hudson tiens !_

Elle se mit à rire toute seule, sauf que Sherlock avait compris

**H : ok de moi pas de Mme Hudson je suppose ?**

**I : la pauvre !**

**H : oui **

Watson entra dans la pièce et fut un peu surpris

**W : bonsoir tout le…monde ! Vous fumez miss Adler ?**

**I : non j'essaie de mettre le feu à la maison sa se voit pas ?**

**H : et moi je l'aide, parce qu'elle est grande la maison !**

**W : ok, vous vous droguez aussi ?**

**I : vous avez répétez tous les 2 ?**

**H : déjà posé comme question Watson ma cocaïne restera en exclusivité ma propriété !**

**W : je l'espère bien !**

**H : ba c'est gentil de penser à moi !**

**W : vous êtes un cas désespérer de toute façon ! Tiens vous avez des bonbons !**

**I : dépêchez vous il en ai déjà à 1kg !**

**H : ce n'est pas vrai !**

**I : 30 sucettes et je ne compte pas le reste !**

**H : elle bu presque 1 litre de boisson sucré !**

**I : j'ai bu un verre !**

**H : 4 ce n'est pas pareil**

**W : bon ok ok je vais en manger quelque un pendant que vous vous accorder sur les chiffres, vous connaissez les horaires d'ouverture de mon cabinet !**

Ils entendirent d'un seul coup des pas précipiter dans les marches sans que madame Hudson ne puisse l'arrêter

_Mais qu'est ce qui arrive au commissionnaire ?_

La porte s'ouvrit

**P : MONSIEUR HOLMES !**

**H : Peterson ! Que ce passe t'il ?**

**P : c'est l'oie monsieur ! L'oie !**

**H : quoi elle est ressuscité ?elle s'est envoler par la fenêtre ?**

**P : non ! Regarder ce que ma femme à trouver dans le jabot**

Peterson ouvrit la main et Irène étouffa une exclamation de surprise

**H : ho dieu Peterson vous avez trouvé un trésor ! Vous savez ce que c'est ?**

**P : un diamant, sa coupe le verre comme du beurre !**

**W : pas n'importe quel diamant !**

**I : c'est l'Escarboucle bleu !**

**H : en effet l'Escarboucle bleue !**


	8. Chapter 8 Henri Baker

_**Chapitre 8 Henri Baker**_

**I : l'Escarboucle Bleu ! mais alors cela veut dire que c'est gagné maintenant**

_Enfin la pierre est retrouver c'est la fin de la galère !_

**H : pas si vite Irène ! **

**I : ba quoi ? on a plus qu'a l'apporter à Lestrade non ?**

**H : il va penser que c'est un coup monté nous n'avons même pas le voleur** !

_Ho non c'est repartie et moi qui pensait voir enfin le bout du tunnel !_

**W : la récompense est de 1000 livres ! **

**H : Félicitation Peterson, quand cette affaire sera terminer vous irai remettre en personne cette pierre !**

**P : 1000 livres !**

_Peterson s'en écroula à moitié sur la chaise du labo de Holmes qui le rattrapa un peu _

**H : du calme Peterson cette affaire n'est pas encore terminer, vous devriez rentrez chez vous avec votre femme, je garde cette pierre et je vous recontacte**

**P : très bien monsieur Holmes !**

_Il raccompagna le commissionnaire à la porte et lui serra la main avant de partir_

**W : donc vos déductions sur le chapeau bosseler prend d'un seul coup toute son importance ! il faut retrouver cet homme !**

_Tout à fait d'accord mais comment ?_

**I : comment on va faire ?**

**H : les petites annonces !**

**I : les petites annonces ?**

_Tu vas passer quoi ? du genre escarboucle bleu cherche son voleur merci de venir au 221 Baker Street ?_

**H : Madame Hudson !**

**MH: monsieur Holmes?**

**H: vous serez gentille de passer un télégramme à tous les journaux du soir, tous ceux qui vous viendrons par la tête n'en oubliez aucun**

**MH : je fais passer quel message ?**

**H : hé bien…avons retrouvé oie et chapeau bosseler au non de Henri Baker merci de venir au 221 Baker Street pour les récupérer **

**I : et si il le li pas ?**

**W : avec tous les journaux du soir qu'il existe sa serai étonnant**

**H : pour lui c'est une lourde perte, rappelez vous ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très riche ! Madame Hudson, le gaz !**

**MH : je n'y peux rien monsieur c'est la ville, il y a moins de débit en ce moment, de toute façon vous n'avez qu'a allumer la cheminer**

Watson se leva pour remuer les cendres afin de faire repartir le feu, Holmes se leva pour aller chercher un livre sur les pierre précieuse dans sa bibliothèque, il s'assit sur le divan à côté d'Irène qui frissonnait, elle se pencha vers lui et attrapa le livre, ses mains frôlèrent les siennes, elle était glacée

Bon dieu qu'est ce qui fait froid d'un seul coup ! vite la cheminer ! Tiens fait voir ton livre, on y trouvera peut être des infos sur la pierre, en tout cas elle est très jolie mais avec tous les problèmes qu'elle m'a causé, elle peut toujours rêver pour que je la vole tiens !

**I : hum apparemment c'est une pierre très jeune !**

**H : oui elle n'a que 20 ans à peine**

**W : 20 ans et elle est déjà si convoiter ! bon sang mais il va repartir ce feu ?**

**I : brr il fait un de ces froid ! je suis congeler !**

**H : moi sa va !**

**I : normal !**

**H : comment sa normal ?**

**W : les hommes ont toujours un degrés de plus que les femmes !**

Elle tremblait de la tête au pied et souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, il avait sentis qu'il faisait frais mais il n'avait pas froid, il l'attira contre lui, elle se laissa faire et s'enveloppa dans les pan de sa robe de chambre, et posa la tête contre son épaule, il fut surpris mais ne bougea pas, Watson s'énerver encore avec le feu et lui la réchauffer !

_Haaa je ne bouge plus la ! ta au moins 40 de fièvre c'est pas possible un mec aussi chaud, tu n'est pas près de te débarrasser de moi comme sa, je vais te coller comme une sansue j'ai trop froid_

Il l'entoura de ses bras et elle se sentit comme au paradis, lui continuer de lire le livre comme il pouvait

**H : elle a été trouvée sur les rives du fleuve Amor dans le sud de la chine, et si elle est remarquable c'est qu'elle a toute les caractéristique de l'Escarboucle sauf que celle-ci est bleu au lieu d'être rouge rubis ! et elle a 20 ans !**

**W : et ben malgré son jeune age elle a déjà une histoire sinistre ! il y a eu 2 meurtres, un suicide et une attaque au vitriol**

**I : et un vol**

**H : oui sinistre comme histoire !**

Holmes ferma le livre et Irène ferma les yeux, elle commencer à s'endormir, il était 22h30 la pendule sonna, Watson en avait fini avec le feu et se retourna pour voir les voir enlacé, il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, Holmes lui fronça les sourcils dans une expression qui voulait ce n'est pas ce que vous croyait mais Watson conserva son sourire ! le froid d'accord mais la elle était envelopper dans les pan de sa robe de chambre et semblait bien accrocher à lui.

**MH : monsieur Holmes ? miss Adler ho elle dors ?**

**W : oui et elle a l'air de bien dormir**

**H : sa suffit Watson, elle avait froid !**

_C'est très gentleman de sa pars mais grand dieu il va finir par s'y attacher à cette petite ! sa serais bien, ils ont tous les 2 besoins d'amour sa se voit ! en plus ils sont amoureux pourquoi ils tourne en rond ?_

**MH : un certain monsieur Henri Baker attend en bas, je lui est servis un café dans la cuisine ! il montera dès que vous serez prêt !**

**H : bien merci madame Hudson **

_Allez réveille ta belle au bois dormant, mais va y doucement ne la brusque pas_

**W : bien je vais aller chercher mon petit carnet moi ! je vous laisse vous 2 je reviens pas de bétises !**

**H : très drôle Watson !**

Watson monta dans sa chambre en rigolant, Holmes écarta une mèche de cheveux à Irène, lui caressa la joue du bout du doit retraçant la fine forme de son beau visage endormie, tenta de la décrocher de sa robe de chambre et elle fini par se réveiller tout doucement

_Hummm j'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai trop sommeil_

**H : Irène ? on a un inviter il faut se lever !**

**I : hummm !**

_Non je bouge pas ! je suis tellement bien la, tu me tiens chaud, je fait dodo_

**H : aller debout !**

Elle fini par se lever et frissonna, le feu de la cheminer chauffer le salon mais elle avait plus chaud dans ses bras, la différence de température la secoua un peu et la réveilla un peu plus vite, elle bailla et s'étira, tandis que Holmes alla dans sa chambre changer de tenu, et ranger sa robe de chambre, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil favoris, Irène elle se leva et pris la chaise du bureau de Watson, celui-ci redescendit avec son petit carnet et s'adossa au bureau, on toqua à la porte.

**H : entrez !**

Un veille homes avec les cheveux grisonnant en bataille et vêtu d'un vieux manteau ouvrit la porte

**H : venez entrez, venez vous réchauffer prêt du feu**

L'homme s'avança vers eux

**H : il fait froid ce soir et je remarque que votre circulation sanguine est plus habitué à l'été qu'a l'hivers ! asseyez vous monsieur**

L'homme s'assit sur le sofa salua Irène et Watson

**H : bien, est ce votre chapeau ?**

L'homme se retourna et pris le chapeau

**B : ho oui c'est bien le miens ! ha je vous remercie ! J'aurai voulu faire passer une annonce mais l'argent que je croyais être un ami fidèle s'est tout à coup détourner de moi, j'étais sur que cette bande d'ivrogne qui m'a attaquer était partie avec mon chapeau et mon oie de noël **

**H : ha oui, en ce qui concerne l'oie, nous avons été forcé de la manger…**

**B : de la manger ?**

**H : ha si nous ne l'aurons pas fait personne ne l'aurai pu mais nous avons une oie sur la table derrière vous qui est de même taille et de même poids que l'ancienne, et qui j'espère remplacera votre bien perdu !**

**B : oui c'est certain !**

**H : nous avons bien sur garder les plumes, les entrailles et le jabot, ils sont à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez !**

**B : sa pourrai m'être utile en tant que souvenir de cette mésaventure mais à part sa je n'en vois pas l'utilité et je vais donc porter mon attention sur ce magnifique volatile !**

**H : très bien mais je voudrais savoir ou vous vous êtes procurer ce volatile, voyez vous je suis grand amateur de volaille et je n'en ai jamais manger d'aussi bonne il serai de très intérêt pour moi que vous me disiez ou et comment vous vous l'êtes procurer ?**

**B : je l'ai eu au club de l'oie auquel j'appartiens !**

**H : au club de l'oie je ne connais pas ! dans quel circonstance exactement ?**

**B : je ne suis pas un homme riche monsieur comme vous pouvez le voir mais j'ai un métier, je travail au british muséum **

**W : pour étudier ?**

**B : en quelque sorte oui j'ai une bonne connaissance des livres ! chaque année notre club de l'oie nous propose une oie en cadeau en remercîment de notre participation de l'année voila tout, j'était partis la chercher quand on m'est tomber dessus, une bande d'ivrogne, nous avons été surpris par un policier et je me suis enfuis ayant trop peur d'avoir des soucis**

**H : bien vu les circonstances tout est bien qui fini bien !**

Holmes se leva, donna l'oie à monsieur Baker et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

**H : bien terminer pour monsieur Baker il est évident qu'il ne sait rien de la pierre ha madame Hudson nous ne mangerons pas ce soir, nous allons Watson et moi suivre une piste pendant qu'elle est encore chaude, Irène je suis désolé mais à cette heure vous n'aurez pas de 2****ième**** permission de sortie vous rester la !**

**I : ne remportez pas le plateau madame Hudson moi j'ai faim !**

**MH : ha enfin quelqu'un qui veut bien manger !**

_Je meurs de faim, sa ne nourri pas les bonbons !_

Holmes Watson filèrent comme un courant d'air

**I : ils sont toujours comme ça ?**

**MH : oui ! toujours la plupart des repas finissent froid ! **

Irène mangea en compagnie de madame Hudson et elles papotèrent gaiement

**MH : dite moi tout à l'heure vous avez bien dormis dite moi !**

**I : très il ma tenu bien chaud ! **

**MH : c'est plutôt rare que 2 personnes comme vous 2 se témoigne autant d'affection ou de contact tactile surtout que monsieur Holmes et plutôt…comment dire ? sauvage !**

**I : je l'aurai apprivoisé ! un vrai petit chat sauvage mais comme tout les chat il ne refuse pas une caresse quand il s'est qu'on ne lui fait pas mal !**

**MH : j'aime bien la comparaison avec un petit chat ! vous êtes amoureux tous les 2 pourquoi tourner autour du pot, sa serai excellent pour vous 2 d'un point vue de votre santé et de votre quotidien à tous les 2 !**

**I : c'est….compliquer j'ai déjà été marié 4 fois, 4 nuit de noce aussi c'est gravé dans ma tête, je ne l'ai pas voulu celle la alors autant vous dire que j'ai un peu de mal avec al confiance !**

**MH : vous manquez surtout de confiance en vous, et lui il est tellement timide et sauvage qu'il ne fait rien ! c'est exaspérant a la fin !**

Irène rigola tandis que Madame Hudson se réserver de la viande

**I : peut être…**

**MH : vous avez eu de mauvais expérience on vous a forcé, mais je peux vous jurer que quand on est amoureux et qu'on le désire c'est tous à fait différent !**

**I : les hormones en ébullition comme une ado ?**

**MH : c'est ça !**

**I : il ne le montre rien lui en tout cas !**

**MH : c'est son métier de cacher ces sentiments, sinon n'importe qui pourrai s'en servir à ses dépens, il faut juste trouver comment le piéger. **


	9. Chapter 9 le premier pas

_Coucou me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre mais cette fois on peut dire qu'il est à 4 mains en effet étant en grosse panne d'inspiration la scène de sexe vous est offerte par Belette qui m'a gentiment écrit cette partie j'ai presque rien changé tellement c'est bien écrit merci beaucoup ! voila bonne lecture _

_**Chapitre 9 le premier pas**_

**W : Holmes ou allons nous ?**

**H : au club du jeu de l'oie ! Watson ! si nous arrivons à remonter la piste de l'oie nous retrouverons le voleur !**

**W : un véritable jeu de l'oie ! Dite moi finalement vous ne vous entendez pas si mal que sa avec Irène ?**

**H : Watson je ne veux pas de conclusion hâtive ! je vous connais !**

**W : allez à d'autre ! c'est bien la première fois ou je vous voit complice tous les 2 ! avouez que c'est parce que vous la comprenez mieux depuis que vous lisez dans ses pensées ?**

**H : disons que c'est…pratique dans certains cas !**

**W : comme tous à l'heure ?**

**H : elle avait froid !**

**W : besoin de tendresse !**

**H : Watson ! **

**W : je ne vous lâcherez pas Holmes ! Vous l'aimez et vous ne voulez pas l'avouer ! Même à vous-même ! **

**H : Watson je…**

**W : non écoutez moi ! vous ne vouliez pas l'aider au début, depuis que je vous connais tous les 2 vous ne cessez de vous disputer, vous la rechercher qu'a moitié et elle se permet même de vous venir chez vous vous narguer ! vous en faite exprès par ce qu'elle est la seule femme qui compte vraiment dans votre vie ! et ne me dite pas que ma déduction est fausse Holmes vous serez de mauvaise foi je le sais !**

**H : ok d'accord mon vieux cette fois la déduction est bonne !**

**W : parfait ! et ne venez pas me dire que sa interfère dans votre raisonnement ce n'est pas vrai !**

Ils arrivèrent au club de l'oie, entrèrent et se présentèrent au bar

**B : bonsoir messieurs, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?**

**H : 2 verres de votre meilleur Bières !**

**B : c'est partie !**

**Holmes lui tendis de l'argent **

**B : ha monsieur est généreux !**

**H : votre bière doit être tous aussi excellente que vos oies ! **

**B : mes oies ?**

**W : oui nous en parlions il y a une demi heure avec monsieur Henri Baker, un membre de votre club je crois ?**

**B : ha oui mais voyez vous ce ne sont pas mes oies !**

**H : celle de qui alors ?**

**B : hé bien j'en ai acheter 2 douzaines à un marchand de Govengard **

**H : comment s'appelle t'il ?**

**B : Breaken Rige ! ces produits sont d'une grande qualité !**

**H : hé bien merci monsieur, venez Watson !**

Ils sortirent en trombe du bar ce dirigèrent le plus vite possible vers la place de Govengard, mais hélas le marché était terminer !

**W : trop tard Holmes le marché du soir est terminer !**

**H : nous l'aurons demain matin Watson ! **

Ils rentrèrent un peu dépité

_Alors on rentre bredouille ? vous allez manger cette fois j'espère ?_

**H : ha madame Hudson nous mourrons de faim ! n'est ce pas Watson !**

**W : heu…oui ! oui oui !**

**MH : bien je vais vous monter le diner !**

Holmes jeta son manteau sur le sofa et se laissa tomber dedans, Irène était dans son fauteuil favoris prêt du feu, elle était en train de lire tous les livre de Watson

**I : alors du nouveau ?**

**W : oui ! l'oie à été acheter au marcher de la place de Govengard ! on a même le nom du vendeur mais on est arriver trop tard, les commerçant sont repartis !**

**I : vous aller y aller demain ?**

**H : oui ! **

**I : et….si je demandais encore…**

**H : une autorisation de sortie ?**

**I : ok je reste la ! je disais ça comme sa ! c'est un beau marcher** !

**H : oui je suis sure que Lestrade voudra bien ! Il me doit tant de chose qu'il n'aura pas assez d'une vie entière !**

**I : c'est vrai ? Je peux ?**

**W : bien je me charge de lui envoyez un télégramme ce soir sa sera fait comme ça !**

Watson se leva pour aller chercher du papier et faire le télégramme, madame Hudson leur apporta le diner et ils dinèrent pendant qu'Irène leur posait des questions sur les affaires qu'elle avait lu de Watson.

La pendule sonna minuit, madame Hudson les avertis que le débit de gaz s'était arreter, plus de gaz plus de chauffage !

**H : on peut pas mettre la cheminer dans le salon ?**

**MH : hors de question ! vous dormez tous les 2, il pourrai y avoir le feu dans la maison ! trop dangereux vous prendrez une couverture en plus et vous mettrez un pyjama plus chaud !**

Holmes fouilla dans son armoire, impossible de le retrouver !

**H : MADAME HUDSON ?**

**MH : je l'ai laver, il est encore mouiller !**

**H : je suis punis c'est ça, ce soir je gèle ?**

C'est ça sa te fera les pieds tiens !

**MH : vous avez plusieurs couvertures !**

**H : je dors en caleçon !**

**W : j'en ai des pyjamas si vous voulez ?**

**H : non merci Watson sa va aller après tous j'ai le sang chaud ! **

Watson monta se coucher avec une bonne couverture, Holmes lui en avait une pas très chaude, et s'allongea sur le divan, ce n'était pas mieux pour Irène qui été gelé jusqu'au os.

**(POV Holmes)**

Il fait froid dans le meublé ! Horriblement froid ! Plus de gaz, pas moyen d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée...

Pas assez de couvertures non plus ! Et madame Hudson qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me laver mon pyjama chaud... et il n'était pas sec ! Merci madame Hudson !

Elle voulait que j'enfile un pyjama de Watson... Vu comment ces dames avaient ri quand elles avaient vu Watson débouler avec cette horreur...

Voila que Je me retrouve en caleçon dans le divan, alors que dehors il gèle à pierre fendre et que dans le salon, il doit faire royalement dans les trois degrés !

Madame Hudson ne perdait rien pour attendre ! J'avais entendu ses pensées et elle allait me le payer cher !

Dire qu'Irène était couchée dans mon lit... elle aussi avait eu des pensées peu catholiques en lorgnant sur ma braguette...et sur tout le reste de mon anatomie ! La vilaine fille...

J'ai bien envie d'aller la rejoindre tiens ! Elle me tiendrait au chaud... et je ne risquais pas de me faire chasser puisqu'elle spéculait sur mes « affaires de famille » et sur ce que je pouvais bien valoir dans un lit...

Je me levai de mon canapé et m'approchai de la porte pour écouter ses pensées... si elle ne dormait pas, j'aurais une chance de les entendre...

Mon oreille se colla à la porte et j'écoutai... elle ne dormait pas mais elle cogitait ferme !

_Brrrr, qu'il fait froid dans le lit ! J'aurais du demander __Sherlock de venir me rejoindre... à deux, nous nous serions tenu au chaud... je me demande bien s'il serait resté tranquille où si il aurait essayé comme tous les autres de profiter de moi... tous des salauds de la pire espèce ! Je parie que même lui pense que je suis une aventurière et la dernière des dernières ! Comme tous les hommes... ils pensent que je suis une fille facile... même pas vrai ! _

Bien, elle me voulait dans son lit mais j'avais intérêt à me tenir à carreau...

_Pourtant, on doit être bien dans ses bras... Il a l'air différend des autres hommes que j'a__vais connu... Plus doux... Plus tendre... Je me demande ce que cela donnerait si nous le faisions ensemble... Non ! Mais enfin ma pauvre fille ! Les hommes ne t'ont-ils pas fait assez souffrir comme ça ? Tous les mêmes ! Des goujats qui ne veulent qu'une chose : passer un bon moment et c'est tout ! Une fois que le soleil se lève, les hommes s'en vont !_

De mieux en mieux ! Madame aurait bien aimé mais n'osait point... Et les hommes n'avaient pas une bonne réputation pour elle... mais nous n'étions pas tous des goujats ! Enfin, je ne pouvais rien dire, ce que je pensais des femmes ne valait pas mieux ! Toutes sans cervelle !

_Dieu que j'a__vais froid ! Je devrais peut-être aller lui demander de venir me rejoindre dans le lit... à deux, c'est moins glacial... Déjà que moi je crève de froid dans le lit, alors qu'est-ce que ça doit être dans le canapé ? Le pauvre... Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je l'invite ou pas ? Je n'oserais jamais... il va me prendre pour une fille facile et il voudra le faire avec moi... quoique... je ne dirais pas non... Irène ! Ma pauvre fille ! Raisonne-toi ! Retire ses pensées de ta tête de suite ! Bon, je l'appelle ou pas ? J'ai déjà froid rien qu'à l'idée de devoir sortir du lit... pourtant, si je reste ainsi, je vais mourir gelée... Tant pis ! Je l'invite dans le lit et je lui signale bien que c'est en tout bien tout honneur ! Allez Irène ! Courage ! Sors du lit et va te geler les fesses dehors..._

Bien, elle avait envie que je la rejoigne dans le lit... Pratique tout de même de lire dans les pensées des femmes...

Pour lui éviter de se refroidir inutilement, je frappai à la porte doucement et attendis qu'elle me donne la permission d'entrer pour pénétrer dans ma chambre.

**I** **: Oui !**

**H** (ouvrant la porte) **: Désolé de t'importuner, mais il fait horriblement froid dans le salon... alors j'avais pensé que nous pourrions... enfin que je pourrais me glisser sous les draps à tes côtés...**

**I **(hésitante) **: Heu... et bien c'est à dire que...**

_Oh mon Dieu ! Il est là ! Et il veut venir dans le lit ! Que lui répondre ? J'en mourrais d'envie mais j'avais peur qu'il ne me fasse une proposition indécente... que j'aurais acceptée d'ailleurs...même__ si j'en crevais de trouille !_

**H** **: Je te rassure tout de suite, c'est en tout bien tout honneur que je te demande de m'accueillir dans le lit... Pas pour autre chose ! Mais si je reste dans le salon, je vais me transformer en bloc de glace...**

**I** **: D'accord ! Viens dans le lit... J'avoue que je n'ai pas chaud moi non plus...**

_Mais en le sachant à mes côtés, je vais avoir des bouffées de chaleur moi ! Cet homme me faisait un effet du tonnerre de Dieu ! J'aimais l'éclat de ses yeux, son joli sourire, ses muscles que l'on devinait sous la chemise...__Et sa braguette que j'avais matée l'autre jour où il avait fait irruption dans la cuisine... Torse nu ! Je l'aurais bien mangé tout cru moi ! Stop ! Arrêtons avec ces pensées ! Mes hormones recommençaient à s'affoler ! En plus, il ne porte que son caleçon ! Huuuum...Oups ! Je ne porte qu'une nuisette fort affriolante..._

**H** (se couchant dans le lit) **: Heu... je m'excuse de ne porter que mon caleçon... mais madame Hudson n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me laver mon pyjama !**

**I** **: Tant pis ! À la guerre comme à la guerre ! Mais je te préviens : tiens-toi à carreau sinon je te frappe !**

**H** **: Loin de moi ce genre d'idée !**

_Oh ! Je sentais sa chaleur ! Toute sa chaleur venait d'envahir le lit ! Un lit pour une personne en plus ! J'allais l'avoir collé contre moi !__ Nous ne portions quasi rien sur nous... Je pourrais sentir son torse, sentir ses bras m'enserrer la taille... Cela me plaisait mais me faisait peur aussi..._

**H** **: Je vais me tourner de l'autre côté, ainsi pas de problème...**

**I** **: Bonne idée !**

_Ça y est ! Première nuit tout les deux et il me fait le coup de l'hôtel « Des culs tournés » ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Je lui ai interdit de me toucher !__ Il est en caleçon et moi je ne porte qu'une nuisette qui a une forte propension à remonter toute seule ! Mes fesses doivent être visibles ! Oh non ! Suis-je bête ! Il ne peut pas les voir puisqu'elles sont cachées par les couvertures ! Mais ce serait indécent s'il se tournait vers moi avec les petites raideurs du matin... Ce serait appréciable... Calmons-nous ! Les hormones c'est fini oui !_

Bon sang ! Mais les femmes ne s'arrêtent-elles donc jamais de penser ? Et des pensées contradictoires en plus ! Un coup « je veux », un coup « je ne veux pas », un coup « je ne sais pas ce que je veux » ! Nous, quand on disait « oui » c'était « oui » !

Pas chez les femmes ! Le « oui » voulait dire « peut-être », le « non » voulait dire « oui » et le « peut-être » voulait dire « oui » ou « non ». À y perdre son latin !

Que voulait-elle en fin de compte ? Le faire ou ne pas le faire ? Même elle ne le savait pas !

Tant pis ! J'étais là pour dormir, même si moi je n'aurais pas dit non à une petite partie de plaisir avec elle ! Chez moi, c'était « oui » et pas « peut-être bien que oui ou peut-être bien que non » ! Ses fesses étaient donc visibles car la nuisette remontait ? Intéressant tout cela ! Elle devait avoir une jolie paire de fesses la belle Irène... mais je n'avais pas le droit de les contempler, même si elle n'avait pas trop l'air contraire à ce que je lui fasse un gros câlin crapuleux... Restons chaste !

_Il me tournait le dos ! Je l'avais bien mérité de toute façon... c'est ce que je lui avais demandé et il l'avait fait... Un bon point pour lui ! Mes anciens maris, j'avais beau leur dire que je n'avais pas envie, ils ne se privaient pas pour se coller contre moi et me faire comprendre qu'ils avaient envie et que si je ne me retournais pas pour satisfaire leurs besoins, ils s'attaqueraient à ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'ils s'attaquent !_

Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'allais quand même pas avoir droit à l'intégrale de ses nuits d'amour avec ses anciens maris ! Pitié ! Pas ce genre de pensés ! Mais quelle bande de goujats ses anciens maris ! Depuis quand forçait-on une femme ? Ils étaient donc prêts à y aller par tous les côtés ? Beurk ! Mais elle avait vraiment épouser n'importe quoi cette femme !

Allez, cessons d'écouter, bien malgré moi, les pensées de ma compagne de lit, et tentons de dormir !

Je du m'endormir pour de bon jusqu'à ce qu'Irène me réveille en criant dans la nuit

**I** **: NON ! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !**

**H** **: Irène !** (Je me penchais vers elle et posai mon bras sur son épaule dénudée) **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Irène se débattait comme un beau diable et je n'arrivais pas à lui faire entendre raison !

**I** (sanglots) **: Mais lâche-moi salopard ! Arrête !**

**H **: **Irène ! Tu vas réveiller toute la maisonnée ! C'est moi ! Holmes ! Tu es au 221b !**

**I** **: C'est toi Sherlock ?**

**H** **: Oui ! Ce n'est pas le père Noël qui se trouve à tes côtés !**

Elle se rua dans mes bras et se mit à sangloter.

**H** (hésitant) **: Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?**

Sa nuisette ne couvrait pas beaucoup de chair... je sentais sa poitrine qui se collait contre mon torse nu à chaque sanglots.

**I** **: Oui ! C'est toujours le même cauchemar que je fais... Désolée de t'avoir réveillé**...

**H** **: Ce n'est rien... calme-toi... il ne t'arrivera rien ici...**

_Je suis__ dans ses bras ! Oui ! Son torse nu est contre ma peau... il a chaud... ses bras m'entourent les épaules et je suis tellement bien... Une envie folle de l'embrasser même ! Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes... Avait-il des lèvres douces ?_

Allons bon ! Elle ne pensait qu'à ça elle ! Je vais l'embrasser sur les cheveux... les femmes aiment ça...

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur ses cheveux.

**H** (murmurant) **: Chut... tout va bien ! Je suis là pour te protéger !**

_Il m'a embrassé sur les cheveux ! Oh que c'est mignon ça ! Il est adorable le grand détective sous ses airs revêches ! __Oh ! Ses bras me serrent plus fort ! Je suis bien moi...Déjà que l'autre nuit il m'avait regardé dormir et s'était endormi à son tour sur le matelas... il est mignon tout plein lui ! Ça y est ! Mes hormones repartaient à l'assaut !_

Je venais de marquer des points ! Mes mains lui frictionnèrent le dos et je la sentis trembler de froid.

**H : ****Veux-tu que nous retournions sous les couvertures pour ne pas avoir froid ?**

**I : Oui...**

_L'instant__ tendresse se termine ! Il va se recoucher et me tourner le dos... Si j'étais moins trouillarde, je lui demanderais de pouvoir rester dans ses bras... mais je n'oserais pas ! Comment pouvais-je devenir timide avec cet homme une fois couché dans le même lit..._

Merci pour ces pensées Irène ! Pas question que je te lâche alors !

Je me glissai avec elle sous les couvertures et la gardait dans mes bras. Sa tête se posa sur mon torse. Sa respiration chaude me chatouillait la peau.

_Oh ! Il ne m'a pas abandonnée ! Je suis toujours dans ses bras ! Merveilleux ! Si j'osais, je le caresserais et ferais l'amour avec lui..._

Je sursautai en entendant pareil aveu !

**I** **: Pourquoi sursautes-tu ?**

**H** **: Heu... pour rien !**

**I** **: Des idées pas nettes derrière la tête ?**

**H** **: Non ! Tu me l'as interdit sous peine de me frapper !**

_Mais pourquoi avais-je dis ça moi ? Comment se faisait-il que je pense à une chose et que j'en fasse une autre moi ? Cet homme m'avait chamboulé le cerveau !_

Pas normales les femmes ! Elles ne savaient jamais ce qu'elles voulaient ! Nous les hommes, nous étions moins compliqués !

Mais les femmes savaient se comprendre entre elles sans se parler... moi, je devais entendre les pensées des femmes pour les comprendre ! Et encore ! J'avais une girouette dans mes bras !

_Que faire maintenant ? J'ai__ une envie folle de me donner à lui sans retenue mais j'avais peur de tout casser entre nous... Peur qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de mes attentes et que je ne sois déçue... si je ne faisais rien, je pourrais continuer à l'idéaliser ! Mais si je le faisais et que cela ne marchait pas... et puis, comment faire face à la gêne du lendemain matin au réveil ? _

Mais décide-toi que diable ! Comment ça : peur que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ? Non mais dites donc madame, je vais vous montrer moi ce dont j'étais capable moi !

_J'avais connu trop d'hommes qui m'avaient promis la lune... Je n'avais même pas vu la lumière de la lune moi ! C'étaient des soi-disant « dieu de l'amour » mais ils ne valaient rien ! Toujours pressé d'en finir et de m'éblouir ! Et moi, je simulais mon plaisir..._

Ce n'était pas le genre de pensées qui mettent un homme en confiance ! Il valait mieux que je me recouche et mette mes prétentions au placard !

La main d'Irène se posa sur mon torse et le caressa doucement...

_J'ai osé le toucher ! J'ai osé toucher sa peau... si seulement il pouvait m'embrasser !_

**H** (avalant sa salive avec difficulté) **: Irène ?**

**I : Oui...**

Mes lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, tout doucement, ne pas la brusquer surtout !

_Il m'embrasse ! Il a osé m'embrasser le salaud ! Que ses lèvres sont douces ! Il embrasse bien en plus... sans mettre sa langue au fond de ma gorge comme tous les autres... bien !_

Si seulement elle pouvait s'arrêter de penser aux autres quand je faisais ce genre de chose !

Ma main passa dans ses cheveux et la sienne me caressa le torse. Ses doigts remontèrent ensuite le long de mon bras et finirent par se poser sur mon visage.

_Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il faire ? Oserais-je aller plus loin ? Non, j'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver..._

Le message d'Irène était clair : on en resterait là pour cette nuit...

**H : Bonne nuit Irène !**

**I : Bonne nuit monsieur Holmes !**

**H : Tiens... Il me semble l'avoir déjà entendue cette réplique là... Dans la bouche d'un jeune dandy d'ailleurs !**

**I** (elle lui sourit) **: Oui ! Adressée à un prêtre il me semble ! Puis-je rester près de toi parce que j'ai froid...**

**H : D'accord...**

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui fais pas comprendre que j'en meurs d'envie moi aussi ? Pourquoi suis-je devenue si timide avec un homme ? Parce que celui là me plait bien et que je ne veux pas tout gâcher en m'offrant à lui ?_

Entendre de pareilles pensées et ne rien pouvoir dire ! Cela ne devrait pas être permis pareille torture !

_Oh et puis tant pis ! Non ! Pourquoi ne fait-il pas le premier pas ? Venir se coller contre moi ? _

Les femmes ne savent pas ce qu'elles veulent ! Même dans leurs pensées c'est le foutoir ! Pire que moi quand je retournais tous mes papiers !

Alors je décidai de me blottir contre elle et de la prendre dans mes bras...

_Il vient de me prendre dans ses bras ! Sa chaleur me tient bien au chaud... Mais qu'est-ce que je pense comme débilités moi !_

Je l'avais remarqué Irène que tes pensées étaient décousues ! Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas lire dans les miennes !

Elle se blottit tout contre moi et nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes...

_Tant pis ! Je me lance ! Au moins, je serai fixée sur ce qu'il vaut ! Ou bien c'est un gentleman au lit aussi ou bien c'est un goujat ! Mais au moins je serai fixée !_

Elle se tourna vers moi et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes pour un baiser plus profond cette fois-ci...

_Hum, il ne plonge pas sa langue __directement dans ma bouche... il y est allé doucement... c'est peut-être un homme bien même au lit..._

Non mais ! Pour qui tu me prends Irène !

_Ses mains sont douces et ses caresses fort agréables ! Il ne descend pas directement au point le plus sensible... il prend son temps de bien faire les choses..._

J'avais eu raison de commencer délicatement avec elle... De toute façon, je n'avais jamais eu envie de la traiter comme toutes les autres filles de passage... Irène était mieux que les autres...pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui va exploser ? Watson à donc raison ?

Nos mains se touchèrent et nos doigts s'entremêlèrent... Le baiser était plus profond, nos langues se mélangeaient et la tentation était grande de la caresser partout.

_Huuum, mais c'est qu'il embrasse bien notre détective ! Pas trop fougueux en plus ! Aurait-il l'intention d'y aller en douceur ? Je l'espère en tout cas... Pas me sauter dessus tout de suite !_

Merveilleux parfois d'entendre les pensées des femmes ! J'allais lui faire l'amour à la carte ! Anticiper chacun de ses désirs et chacune de ses attentes ! J'allais être le meilleur !

Je lui caressais doucement la poitrine, le tissu de sa nuisette était fin et délicat...

_Oh le coquin ! Il me caresse la poitrine... J'aime ça... Mais pas quand on me fait mal !_

Rassure-toi ma chère Irène, mon intention n'est pas de te faire du mal... juste du bien...

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, je me mis au-dessus d'elle, sans me coucher dessus, et l'embrassai...

Elle me caressait les fesses la coquine ! Encore une qui fantasmait sur mes fesses !

_Oh ! Il a les fesses bien fermes ! J'adore les fesses des hommes... mais les siennes étaient les plus jolies... je ne les voyais pas, mais je les sentais...__ Oserais-je le caresser ailleurs ? Lui ôter le caleçon et le caresser à cet endroit tant convoité ? Allez Irène ! Lance-toi ! Tu l'as déjà fait chez les autres..._

Le genre de pensées qu'il ne faut vraiment pas entendre quand on va faire l'amour à une femme ! Le genre de chose qui peut faire retomber le tout...

Sa main s'insinua dans mon caleçon et je me dis qu'entendre les pensées qu'une femme pouvait avoir sur notre virilité n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça !

_Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas comme celle de mon mari numéro deux... il en avait une toute petite et elle était toute rabougrie... _

Non ! Vraiment pas le genre de commentaire qu'un homme a envie d'entendre dans la tête de la femme à qui il va faire l'amour !

_O__oooh ! Joli animal ! Belle bête ! Et si on la caresse, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? La même chose que chez les autres ! La grosse bêbête qui monte, qui monte..._

Tout compte fait, ma virilité était encore plus fière ! L'instant de vérité maintenant...

_Oh pourvu qu'il fasse encore durer les choses ! Je n'ai que de mauvais souvenirs de mes anciens maris... toujours pressés d'en finir, ne pensant jamais à mon plaisir __personnel, et quand ils avaient fini, ils tombaient endormi comme des souches ! Pourvu que Sherlock soit à la hauteur de mes espérances..._

Je restai encore sur elle et je l'embrassai sur tout le corps pour lui permettre de prendre son plaisir... Elle se cambrait sous ma bouche avide et poussait des petits gémissements qui me mirent le feu ! Mes lèvres lui titillèrent les seins, descendirent sur son ventre, descendirent même plus bas...

_Oh mais que c'est agréable ça ! Je n'avais jamais eu droit à un traitement pareil moi ! Mes anciens maris étaient vraiment des nullités ! Personne ne m'avait encore traité avec autant de respect jusqu'à présent... Oh Sherlock ! Oh oui ! Continue à m'embrasser en bas...__Oh merci !_

Ma bouche remonta lentement vers ses seins, je les embrassai encore un peu, la senti se déhancher un peu plus sur mon lit... Je l'embrassai tout doucement, presque délicatement pour ne pas la brusquer... Je sentis qu'elle me caressait le dos et ses mains descendirent vers mes hanches, puis elle me fit une caresse plus intime... Ce fut moi qui me cambrai sous ses caresses...

_Le grand détective de Londres aime bien les caresses à cet endroit là... Le dos aussi apparemment ! Sa respiration s'est accélérée... Il est au supplice le pauvre... Pourtant, il ne me saute pas dessus comme une bête en rut ! Gentleman même au lit... Caresses sensuelles, juste où il faut, mais pas que là... C'était bien la première fois qu'un homme me caressait ainsi, de_ _manière si agréable... tout doucement pour ne pas me brusquer..._

Ma main lui caressa la joue, descendit dans son cou, puis sur sa poitrine tendue, je la passai sur son ventre et redescendit plus bas pour l'effleurer doucement...

_Dieu que c'est bon ! __Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai envie de lui tout de suite ! Le désir est là et il ne demande qu'à être assouvi ! Mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas foncer dans ma féminité comme tous les autres ! Ne me fait pas de mal c'est tout ce que je te demande !_

Je me couchai sur elle et la caressai là où il le fallait... Puis je m'introduisis en elle avec douceur... lentement pour ne pas la brusquer... la pauvre n'avait connu que des rustres ! Tout les goujats du coin elle les avaient épousé ou quoi ?

_Oh Dieu que c'est bon ! __Dire que je détestais ça moi... Mais il l'avait fait avec tellement de douceur et de délicatesse ! J'avais l'impression qu'il connaissait chacun de mes désirs les plus intimes... Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées les plus charnelles..._

Il me fallait faire attention moi ! Je commençai à me mouvoir en elle tout doucement, ma bouche embrassant la sienne avec un peu plus de fougue car elle était un peu plus vorace...

_La bonne vitesse en plus... Juste ce qu'il faut pour bien en profiter ! Cet homme avait plus de qualités que je__ le pensais... Il est romantique mon détective qui me poursuit depuis si longtemps ! Là, il m'a attrapé ! Il me faisait du bien ! Pour la première fois de ma vie un homme me procurait du plaisir ! Oh oui continue mon bel étalon !_

Enchanté d'être le premier Irène ! Merci pour les compliments !

Je continuai à la même vitesse tout en l'embrassant délicatement. Elle voulait du romantique ? Elle allait en avoir ! Je continuai au même rythme, ni trop vite, ni trop doucement... Ma bouche descendit dans son cou et je la fis frémir de plaisir. Ses mains étaient posées sur mon dos et elle me le caressait lentement...

Elle gémissait de plaisir et moi aussi... Les respirations s'accélérèrent... Mon rythme aussi prit un peu plus de vitesse... Elle suivait ma cadence...

Pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées intimes pour savoir que le plaisir allait venir... Ses mains m'agrippèrent les hanches et elle se cambra de plus en plus...

_Oh Sherlock ! Oui ! Continue...__ Oh oui..._

Son cri de plaisir n'était pas feint ! Loin de là ! Il résonna dans la pièce toute entière et me fis chaud au coeur. Elle venait d'avoir son plaisir... Les petits soubresauts de son corps sous moi l'indiquaient bien ! Mon plaisir non plus ne fut pas simulé... Je me laissai aller dans son corps et cela me fit du bien...

_Oh ! Un orgasme ! J'ai eu un orgasme ! Moi qui croyais que c'était une invention ! Et bien non ! Le premier de ma vie... oh quel homme lui !_

J'étais tenté de lui dire « Un mot, un geste, Sherlock Holmes fait le reste... », mais je m'abstins. À la place, je l'embrassai dans le cou...

_Il reste encore sur moi... Comme c'est agréable un homme qui vous embrasse encore dans le cou une fois que les jeux sont terminés... au moins il ne me sort pas une phrase dans le genre « __Alors ? Heureuse ? ». S'il l'avait fait, je l'aurais frappé !_

Ma main lui caressa le visage et je me déplaçai à ses côtés. Je me couchai en chien de fusil et l'attirai contre moi en passant mon bras autour d'elle pour lui tenir chaud et je lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

_Il me garde dans ses bras ! Oh merveilleux... Bon sang ! J'ai les yeux qui deviennent chauds... __J'ai les yeux qui picotent ! Je crois que je vais pleurer ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive moi ?_

**H : Irène ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

**I : Non, ce n'est rien... ça nous arrive parfois à nous les femmes...**** Je suis juste un peu émue c'est tout... Ne t'inquiètes surtout pas...**

_Mince alors ! Je me comportais comme une jeune fille lors de sa première nuit de noces... Une amie m'avait dit qu'il lui arrivait de pleurer après avoir eu du plaisir avec son mari... Que l'émotion ressentie par le plaisir était tellement forte qu'elle en pleurait de bonheur..._

Irène se tourna vers moi, me sourit et m'embrassa à son tour... Son corps vint se caler un peu plus contre le mien.

_Je suis bien dans ses bras... Pour une fois dans ma vie je me sens à mon aise... Pas du tout peur de m'endormir à ses côtés, serrées dans ses bras...__Cet homme m'a ému et il m'a touché au plus profond de mon coeur..._

**I : Bonne nuit Sherlock... et merci de m'avoir réchauffée...**

**H : Mais ce fut un plaisir ma chère... à demain...**

**I : Oui...**

_La nuit __allait être douce dans ses bras... pas de cauchemars à redouter à ses côtés... j'avais eu raison de franchir le pas et de lui avoir accordé ma confiance..._


	10. Chapter 10 le vendeur d'oies

_**Chapitre 10 **__**le vendeur d'oies**_

Madame Hudson préparait le petit déjeuner quand Peterson sonna à la porte

**MH : monsieur le commissionnaire !**

**P : bonjour madame ! J'ai un télégramme de la part de l'inspecteur Lestrade, c'est pour l'autorisation de sortis de la demoiselle !**

**MH : elle a été acceptée ?**

**P : oui !**

**MH : bien merci beaucoup monsieur Peterson !**

**P : de rien madame ! Bonne journée !**

Madame Hudson retourna à sa cuisine, il était 8h du matin, elle savait qu'ils devaient se rendre à un marcher pour aller voir quelqu'un mais elle hésiter à aller les réveiller, pour ce qui était de Watson un grand concert de casserole suffira vu le volume sonore de ses ronflements. Mais pour Sherlock et Irène, elle n'était pas dupe, elles les avaient entendus hier soir et c'était bien garder de remettre le chauffage, car en en toute vérité, la coupure de gaz n'avait duré que 2h, et qu'elle avait fait exprès de le couper pour la nuit, elle savait que l'un ou l'autre n'allait pas supporter le froid, surtout un, un bon moyen de les amener l'un vers l'autre cette situation devenait pesante entre eux

Quand elle les entendit, elle su que son plan avait fonctionner, et ce matin elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller les tirer du lit, elle avait remis le gaz en route, la pièce s'était donc réchauffer, elle était passé les voir, ils dormaient à poing fermé, Irène blotti dans les bras de Holmes, elle les trouvait mignon comme sa, elle avait ouvert tous les volets du salon et la porte de la chambre doucement pour faire entrer la lumière, elle savait que son locataire n'avait pas le sommeil profond, le jour finirait bien par le réveiller, elle déposa le télégramme sur la table de nuit et repartis à ces occupation.

Ce fut Irène qui ouvrit les yeux la première, elle avait bien chaud et il faisait jour dehors, le soleil pointer le bout de son nez, elle bougea un peu, se redressa et le regarda dormir, elle le trouvait trop mignon comme sa, il ne l'avait pas lâcher de la nuit et elle avait l'impression d'être une nouvelle personne, il ouvrit les yeux à son tour, pour une fois pas trop de pensée en même temps, il en avait eu pour son grade hier soir, il faisait vraiment bon dans la pièce par rapport à cette nuit, le gaz était de retour

**I : bonjour toi !**

**H : bonjour toi !**

Elle se rapprocha de son visage, leur nez se caressèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, il profitèrent de quelque minutes de tendresse et de câlin avant qu'il n'entendait un bruit de vaisselle cassé dans la cuisine, Irène pouffa de rire en entendant Madame Hudson devenir dingue d'avoir cassé 3 assiettes quand à Holmes pas besoin d'avoir les jurons en pensée pour l'entendre hurler contre elle-même à travers toute la maison, bruit qui réveilla Watson et son atroce pyjama qui descendit voir si madame Hudson avait besoin d'aide et si elle n'était pas blésser, ils rigolèrent tous les 2 en entendant Watson se faire limite engueuler de venir la voir.

**H : bien logeuse en colère profil bas moussaillon ou sa va chauffer pour nous**

_Pauvre madame Hudson elle adore son service !_

**I : on a le marché à aller voir je te rappel !**

**H : ha oui ! mais t'inquiète pas pour madame Hudson on lui en rachètera un tous neuf de service à vaisselle, comme ça elle me fichera la paix sa lui fera plaisirs !**

**I : ben voyons !**

Ils se levèrent, prirent leur petit déjeuner, Holmes ouvrit le télégramme donnant la permission de sortie à Irène, ils attendirent que madame Hudson soit calmé, pour prévenir Watson de se dépêcher à cause du marché

_Ba dit donc vous êtes bien énergique tous les 2 après ce que vous avez fait hier soir !_

**MH : dite vous êtes en forme ce matin !**

**H : heu…oui ! Comme toujours !**

**I : toujours !**

**MH : bien sur ! **

Watson fin prêt ils descendirent dans la rue direction le marcher de la place de Govengard !

Arriver sur les lieux, Sherlock eu beaucoup de mal à tenir Irène, elle alla fouiner dans les étalage et il cru même la perdre un moment, il la retrouva prêt d'un étalage de bijoux

**H : hé je ne vais pas te courir après je vais t enchainer moi !**

**I : maiiiissss y'avais de belle chose la !**

**W : ha les femmes** !

_S'il te plait yen a d'autre la bas !_

**H : tu es intenable bon on va au stand la bas et après tu ne nous quitte pas d'une semelle !**

**I : d'accord !**

Ils visitèrent le stand du bout et Sherlock reconnu le stand de Breaken Rige, son nom était marquer en gros sur des pancartes ! ils s'approchèrent du stand

**I : bonjour !**

**B : bonjour !**

**H : à ce que je vois il n'y a plus d'oie à vendre ?**

**B : je peux vous en fournir 500 dans la soirée !**

**H : ce soir ça sera trop tard !**

**B : juste à coter la bas il doit lui en rester aller voir !**

**H : oui mais vous m'avez été chaudement recommandé ! **

**B : ha oui et par qui ?**

**H : le patron du club du jeu de l'oie !**

**B : ha oui il m'en a pris 2 douzaines !**

**H : c'était de très belle oies ! d'où venait t'elle si je peux vous poser cette question ?**

**B : dite donc qu'est ce que vous chercher ? aller venez en droit au but !**

**H : mais je suis aller droit au but je veux savoir ou vous vous êtes procurer vos oies ?**

**B : et bien je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le dire alors au revoir !**

**I : en réalité sa n'a aucune importance ! mais je ne voie pas pourquoi vous vous énervez comme cela sans raison !**

**B : sans raison ? Mademoiselle ! je suis harceler toute les heures par des individus comme vous pour me demander la même question ! **

**H : je vous assure que je n'ai rien à voir avec tous ces gens !**

**B : oui et bien je ne vous direz rien !**

**I : ho aller monsieur s'il vous plait ! **

**B : c'est NON !**

**H : ha mais dans ce cas notre pari est annulé Watson !**

**B : quel pari ?**

**H : hum sans importance !**

**B : quel pari ?**

**I : hé bien voyez vous il est toujours prêt à parier que c'est lui qui a raison quand il s'agit de volaile, et il vient de parier 5 livres avec moi et monsieur que la volaile que nous avons manger avait été élever en pleine air ! n'est ce pas dr Watson ?**

**W : hum ? ha oui bien sur à la campagne vous avez dit Holmes !**

**B : alors la vous avez perdu ! elles ont été engraisser en ville !**

**H : je suis sure du contraire !**

**B : je sais ce que je dit !**

**H : je ne vous crois pas !**

**W : ha ba vous voyez il faut payer Holmes !**

**I : oui et vite ! sinon je demande des intérets !**

**H : ba bien sur ! je ne vous croie absolument pas !**

**B : sa fait 30 ans que je travaille dans la volaile monsieur je connais mon métier, tenez voici le livre des comptes fournisseur, regarder sur le bas de la page, lisez !**

**H : madame hudchote rue la halle à Londres**

**B : alors ! vous voyez bien ! **

**H : hum d'accord ! **

**B : attendez 2 petites minutes avant de repartir ! vous devez payer le monsieur et la demoiselle**

Holmes lança un regard noir à Irène qui tendait la main

**I : sa fera 5 livres mon cher !**

**H : bien madame !**

**B : et le monsieur**

**H : tendez votre main Watson, on va faire comme les petits vous êtes sur d'avoir été sage ?**

**W : et pourquoi je devrait me justifier alors qu'elle ne la pas fait ?**

**H : c'est une femme, si je lui donne pas elle va me faire une crise !**

**I : hé !**

**H : ben voila ! Bon allez prenez vos 5 livres on a encore du boulot, merci beaucoup monsieur !**

Il allait repartir quand ils entendirent des cris

**B : allez-vous en vous et vos questions ! **

**R : mais je veux savoir ou vous les avez eu c'est très important !**

**B : allez au diable !**

Ils se cachèrent derrière une charrette pour regarder la scène

**R : c'est madame Hudchotte qui m'envoie !**

**B : et bien retournez y je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous !**

**H : bien je crois que l'on aura pas à aller voir madame Hudchotte !**

**I : tu crois que c'est lui ? **

**W : sur ! attrapons le Holmes !**

**H : patience Watson présentons nous comme de bon amis qui veulent lui venir en aide, Irène tu devrais rentré !**

**I : mais pourquoi ? **

**H : si c'est effectivement l'homme qui ta piégé il est certain qu'il va te reconnaitre est il prendra la fuite, je peux te faire confiance ?**

**I : oui !**

**H : bien tu dira à madame Hudson que nous aurons un invité !**

**I : d'accord !**

Elle repartie en direction de Baker Street, quand à Holmes et Watson ils s'approchèrent de l'homme en question qui repartait dans l'autre sens dépité

**H : est ce que je pourrai vous aidez monsieur !**

**R : ha sa je ne crois pas monsieur !**

**H : vous chercher bien une oie ?**

**R : ha vous la connaissez monsieur ?**

**H : disons qu'elle est passé par chez moi !**

**R : c'est vrai ? mais qui êtes vous ?**

**H : Sherlock Holmes ! et peut on savoir le nom de celui que je vais avoir le plaisirs d'aider ?**

**R : John Robinson !**

**H : non non non votre vrai nom je n'accepte pas les pseudonyme quand je rend service à quelqu'un !**

**R : bien, mon vrai nom est James Ryder !**

**H : bien venez à Baker Street avec moi ! **

Ils rejoignirent la maison et madame Hudson ouvrit la porte un peu surprise

**MH : monsieur Holmes ? Vous avez un invité ?**

**H : hé bien oui j'ai dit à Irène de vous le signaler !**

**MH : ha mais mademoiselle Adler n'est pas rentré monsieur Holmes !**

**H : pardon ?**

_Je ne l'ai pas vu je te le jure, mais ou est donc cette petite, elle ne ce serai pas enfui impossible !_

**W : comment c'est possible ? Elle s'est échappée ?**

**H : je ne crois pas !**

**Il regarda autours de lui**

**H : hum c'est le policier de garde qui va être content, pour son travail…**

**R : ho oui Fernand attend une belle promotion à ce qu'on dit !**

Holmes l'attrapa par les pan de son manteau et le plaqua contre le mur de la maison faisant crier un peu madame Hudson et sursauter Watson

**H : ha oui et comment connaissez vous ce policier monsieur Ryder ? **

**R : mais ! mais ! **

**H : comment savez vous qu'il attend une promotion sur cette affaire si vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout ça ? ou est Fernand ?**

**R : je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire !**

H : attention je vais devenir dangereux Ryder ! j'ai l'Escarboucle Bleue, je sais que c'est vous qui l'avez voler avec quelques complices, et comme vous saviez que l'on soupçonnerait d'abord les employer de l'hôtel vous avez chercher quelqu'un sur qui faire porter le chapeau et comme par hasard le nom d'Irène Adler dans vos registres de réservation ne vous était pas inconnu, vous êtes même aller voir les archives du Yard, c'est marquer et vous lui avez fait porter le chapeau avec l'aide de Fernand n'est ce pas ?

**R : c'est une arnaqueuse elle aurait très bien pu voler ce bijoux alors pour ce que sa change !**

Holmes le souleva de quelque centimètre l'étouffant presque !

**W : Holmes ! **

**MH : monsieur Holmes calmez-vous ! **

**L : Holmes que ce passe t'il ?**

**W : Lestrade, vous tomber bien ! Cet homme est le vrai voleur de l'Escarboucle Bleue !**

**L : vraiment mais comment avez-vous su ?**

**H : pour l'instant je n'ai pas le temps, il faut retrouver miss Adler !**

**L : quoi ? Elle n'est pas dans la maison ?**

**W : vous nous avez donnez le feu vert pour qu'elle nous accompagne ce matin Lestrade !**

**L : je n'ai jamais fait ça !**

**H : je vous ai envoyé un télégramme hier soir vous avez répondu ce matin !**

**L : je suis désoler Holmes mais je n'ai reçu aucun télégramme ! **

**MH : seigneur dieu !**

**H : bien toi si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise en poussière tu va me dire tout de suite ou est Fernand ?**

**L : Fernand ?**

**W : Fernand est son complice ! **

**H : je me suis toujours demander pourquoi il cherchait tellement à ce que miss Adler quitte la maison pour la capturer et vous prouvez qu'elle est une voleuse, il s'est arranger avec monsieur Ryder ici présent pour faire porter le chapeau à miss Adler, comme ça Ryder n'était pas inquiété de son vol et Fernand si il arrivait à la faire sortir de Baker Street était promu à votre place !**

**L : bon sang ! Lâchez cet hommes Holmes je m'en charge ! Et retrouvez miss Adler, si vous avez besoin j'appellerai du renfort ici, monsieur va rester un petit moment avec nous !**

**H : ou est Fernand Ryder ? Je vous jure que vous aller passer un mauvais quart d'heure !**

**R : la 6****ième**** rue en direction du port ! Après je ne sais pas, il va l'enfermer dans un des contenaires du port !**

**W : bon sang Holmes il y en a des centaines et des centaines sur le port !**

**H : je sais comment la retrouver ! Venez !**

**L : bonne chance Holmes !**

Ils se dirigèrent vers le port en courant

**W : Holmes comment allez vous la localiser ?**

**H : je peux entendre ses pensées Watson ! **

**W : et si il la frapper et qu'elle s'est évanouie ?**

**H : de toute façon nous allons chercher**

Ils arrivèrent au port des centaines de contenaire joncher le port, difficile de la retrouver dans tous sa et aucune trace de Fernand et surtout aucune pensée de la part d'Irène, Holmes avait peur que Watson ait raison, ce salopard de policer avait intercepté son télégramme et imiter la signature de Lestrade pour lui faire croire qu'il pouvait l'emener il n'avait juste à attendre le bon moment pour la capturer.

**W : Holmes ! ce n'est pas de votre faute nous ne pouvions savoir ! **

**H : je n'aurai pas du la renvoyer toute seule à Baker Street !**

**W : on n'avait pas le choix, Ryder l'aurai reconnu et ce serai enfui à toute jambe et même si on lui avait dit d'attendre dans un coin Holmes ! C'était un piège !**

**H : il va voir ce qu'il va voir je vais l'empaler et le désosser comme un lapin !**

**W : j'avais raison n'est ce pas ?**

**H : quoi donc ?**

**W : vous l'aimez ? Aller dite moi ou je demande ce que j'ai rater à madame Hudson !**

**H : d'accord Watson, mais si vous voulez une réponse il faut la retrouver !**

**W : vous vous débinez comme toujours ! Comment pensez-vous la retrouver ?**

**H : tenez prenez une barre en fer comme moi et tapez contre les contenaires !**

**W : mais on va attirer Fernand ! **

**H : bien vu s'il apparait je m'occupe de son cas !**

**W : vous croyez qu'elle va nous entendre ?**

**H : moi j'espère l'entendre en tous cas !**

Ils tapèrent contre tous les contenaires qu'il trouvait espérant que Irène se réveillerai ou qu'elle n'était pas trop loin dans cette marée de contenaires, Irène de son côté se réveilla dans un endroit humide et noir, elle était ligoter solidement et avait mal partout, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait été qu'elle allait rejoindre Baker Street quand ce policier la plaquer contre un mur et menotter, elle s'est débattu mais il la frappé, et maintenant la voila ici, elle secoua un peu la tête, elle fut prise de quelque vertige, et renonça à bouger !

_Sherlock sors moi de la je t'en prie !_

**H : Watson ! Je l'ai entendu !**

**W : distinctement ?**

**H : pas vraiment mais nous sommes sur la bonne voie, vite dépêchons nous avant que Fernand la touche !**

Ils continuèrent de frapper, contre les contenaires, Irène quand à elle distinguer quelque chose dans le noir attacher lui aussi apparemment c'était un homme, il devait être certainement plus amoché qu'elle il gémissait dans son coin, elle tenta de bouger pour ce rapprocher de lui, il lui avait vraiment fait mal elle avait du mal à se mouvoir, elle arriva prêt de l'homme, elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais tenta de dialoguer avec lui

**I : heu…monsieur ? vous allez bien ?**

**P : miss Adler ?**

**I : monsieur Peterson ? le commissionnaire? Que faite vous la ?**

**P : ho miss Adler il vous enlever aussi ho bon dieu c'est de ma faute ! **

**I : mais pourquoi vous dite ça ?**

**P : je n'ai pas eu le temps de prévenir monsieur Holmes qu'il m'avait déjà enlevé ! **

**I : racontez-moi !**

**P : c'est moi qui est porté le télégramme de votre aval de sortie et j'ai eu la réponse que j'ai porté à madame Hudson mais j'ai voulu prévenir monsieur Lestrade que monsieur Holmes avait bien eu le message et j'ai entendus ce policier qui disait que c'était lui qui avait monté ce coup la pour vous attraper, comme sa il prouvait que vous vous étiez enfui et il était promu inspecteur à la place de Lestrade !**

**I : ho mon dieu le saligaud ! ils doivent tous penser que je me suis enfuie !**

**P : ho non ! ne croyez pas sa mademoiselle Adler ! monsieur Holmes à confiance en vous et je suis sure qu'il vous cherche en ce moment !**

**I : qu'elle preuve avez-vous qu'il me fait confiance ? il a du revenir a Baker Street et trouver maison vide !**

**P : monsieur Ryder est le complice du policier !**

**I : il a donc du lui arracher quelque aveux ! Donc…**

**P : il vous cherche ! Ne vous en faite pas il tient à vous ! **

**I : merci Peterson !**

**P : de rien ouch !**

**I : qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?**

**P : je crois que j'ai quelque côte cassé j'ai du mal à tenir assis !**

**I : allongez vous sa sera plus supportable !**

**P : je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenue à temps !**

**I : vous n'y êtes pour rien Peterson il vous a enlever ! **

**P : j'ai pourtant essayé de m'enfuir, j'ai presque réussi mais ils m'ont rattrapé et renfermer la dedans et je crois bien qu'ils m'on cassé une côtes avec leur coup de pieds**

**I : vous avez réussi à sortir de ce contenaire ?**

**P : oui, il ne m'avait pas attacher, la porte ferme mal ! vous savez ce n'est que de la tôle, on peut la froisser comme on veut à coup de pied !**

**I : intéressant si on arrive à se libérer mais comment Sherlock va réussir à me retrouver ? il y a tellement de contenaire que ce Fernand réussira à nous tuer avant que Sherlock nous retrouve !**

**P : il vous entendre !**

**I : vous voulez dire qu'il faut que l'on crie ?**

**P : non il va vous entendre dans sa tête !**

**I : mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?**

**P : vous savez qu'il y a 4 jours il s'est fait foudroyer ?**

**I : oui madame Hudson m'en a parlé !**

**P : j'étais la, avec une jeune fille on la retrouver évanouie dans la rue, la foudre la traverser sans le bruler ! il était intact, seulement un peu étourdit et déboussolé !**

**I : oui et alors ?**

**P : hé bien pendant que quelqu'un était partis chercher le Dr Watson, monsieur Holmes à réussi à entendre ma femme qui ce trouver dans notre maison derrière sa fenêtre à 100 mètres de la ! il m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiété pour nous et que le diner allait refroidir, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il divaguait il venait de prendre la foudre, et puis en rentrant chez moi ma femme m'a redit exactement ce qu'elle pensait quand elle nous a vu à la fenêtre, je me suis dit soit c'est le hasard, soit monsieur Holmes entend des choses**

**I : vous voulez dire qu'il la entendus de très loin c'est ça ?**

**P : vous savez je connais monsieur Holmes depuis 25 ans ! je l'ai vu s'installer à Baker Street on est voisin à quelque maison prêt et on a toujours eu de très bon rapport surtout avec le Dr Watson ! et je lui en ai parler, il sait qu'il peut me faire confiance, il m'a confier que depuis la foudre Holmes entendait les pensées des femmes !**

**I : QUOI ? Les pensées des femmes ?**

**P : toutes les pensées ! Miss Adler et je ne plaisante pas ! le Dr Watson a bien cru que son ami allait devenir fou ! **

**I : alors ce salaud entendait tous ce que je pensais depuis le début !**

**P : je sais que vous allez être en colère !**

**I : sa oui !**

**P : mais mettez vous à sa place qui vous aurai cru ?**

**I : il ne s'agit pas de sa !**

**P : mais de quoi alors ?**

**I : c'est…personnel !**

**P : vous pensez qu'il vous a fait la cour sur vos pensée c'est ça ? Vous pensez qu'il vous gruger ? je peux vous donnez ma parole d'honneur que non !**

**I : comment en êtes vous sure ?**

**P : je vous l'ai dit je connais monsieur Holmes depuis 25 ans, vous je vous connais de vue depuis au moins 4 ans et depuis qu'il vous a rencontré, il est tombé fou amoureux de vous, mais jamais il n'a voulu l'avouer, ni à Watson ni à Madame Hudson ! **

**I : et il vous l'a dit à vous ?**

**P : il la laisser échapper ! quand je vous aie vu sortir une fois, il m'a dit que vous étiez la plus merveilleuse des femmes qu'il avait jamais rencontré, je lui est demander si il vous aimer vraiment il m'a dit c'est possible, vous savez comment il est avec les confessions c'est un homme très renfermer qui ne laisse rien filtrer, quand il m'a dit ce jour la j'ai compris qu'il avait laisser échapper un petit peu de ce qu'il ressentait, alors je ne pense pas qu'il vous a grugé miss Adler, il n'a pas demander à entendre les pensées des femmes, sa la peut juste aider à vous comprendre mieux !**

**I : je ne sais pas j'ai tellement était….**

**P : grugé ? Abusé ? Que vous n'accordait plus votre confiance à personne ?**

**I : c'est ça !**

**P : alors cette fois ne vous en faite vraiment pas vous pouvez me faire confiance je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer comme ça, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il a soudainement le don de lire vos pensées qu'il devient un menteur !**

**I : d'accord ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait !**

**P : pensez ! Appeler le ! Il vous entendra !**

**I : bien d'accord !**

Elle ferma les yeux elle avait du mal à y croire mais si il pouvait entendre ses pensées il pourrait les retrouver et les sortir de la, elle repensait à tous ce qu'ils avaient traversé ses 4 derniers jour et dire qu'il entendait toute ses pensées !

_Sherlock ! je sais que tu m'entend ! je suis dans un container, avec Peterson, on entend très bien le bruit de la mer donc on doit surement être sur le bord du quai, j'entend aussi un bruit de métal, on est plonger dans le noir je ne sais rien d'autre !_

**W : alors vous entendez quelque chose ?**

**H : oui ! je les ais retrouver et je vais passer un sale quart d'heure !**

**W : qui sa ils ?**

**H : hé bien j'ai entendus miss Adler m'appeler elle est enfermer avec Peterson ! et elle est courant que je lis dans ces pensées !**

**W : aie ! ce doit être Peterson qui lui a dit !**

**H : il espère toujours que nous finirons ensemble !**

**W : et il a eu tort ?**

**H : non **

**W : bien donc dépêchons nous de la localiser !**

Ils arrivèrent sur le bord du quai et se mirent à taper tous les contenaire du bord de quai, elle avait dit un bruit de métal, au début il pensait que c'était eux qui tapais, mais c'était autre chose, au loin il y avait une machine qui faisait un bruit de métal, elle était constituer de petit plateau qui chargeait et décharger les bateaux

**H : je crois savoir ou ils sont Watson venez !**

**W : je vous suis !**

**I : vous pensez qu'il m'a entendu ?**

**P : sur ne vous en faite pas ! Aie !**

**I : sa va aller vous ?**

**P : je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis mouillé mais je sens quelque chose de poisseux sur mes poignets **

Irène s'approcha de lui il y avait un trait de lumière que la porte laisser, elle se déplaça de façon a le regarder avec la faible lumière

**I : vous n'êtes pas mouiller Peterson ! vous saignez ! on vous a tirez dessus ?**

**P : pourtant non ! **

**I : une fracture ouverte alors ?**

**P : je ne veux pas y penser ! écoutez on entend du bruit !**

Ils entendaient des bruit bâtons que l'on tapais contre des portes de contenaire au loin

_Sherlock on entend taper dans les contenaires si c'est vous essayer de nous appelez !_

**H : ils ne sont pas loin on va les appeler !**

**W : d'****accord ! MISS ADLER? PETERSON? **

**H: C'EST NOUS ! REPONDEZ!**

**I: ce sont eux Peterson! ON EST PAR LA !**

**H : s'ayez je crois savoir lequel c'est !**

**W : par ici !**

Ils trouvèrent le contenaire

**H : Irène tu es la dedans ?**

**I : oui avec Peterson il faut faire vite il est mal en point !**

**P : monsieur Holmes sa fait du bien de vous entendre !**

**H : bon ok ne bougez pas surtout on a un pied de biche avec nous !**

Watson ouvrit la porte avec le pied de biche et se précipita vers Peterson pendant que Holmes détacher Irène

**H : est ce que tu vas m'en vouloir ?**

_Devine !_

**H : ok mais j'ai pas voulu ça ! je veux dire…**

_Ok tu t'es fait foudroyer je sais ! _

**H : je veux dire que sa change rien ! **

_Pour ?_

**H : heu pour…**

**W : Holmes on verra les déclaration d'amour plus tard Peterson à les côtes fracturées et des fracture ouverte en plus ! **

**I : ok sortons de la je n'en peux plus !**

Il l'aida à se relever, elle était couverte de bleues, ils aidèrent Watson à porter le pauvre Peterson dehors.


	11. Chapter 11 le duel

_**Chapitre 11 le duel **_

Alors qu'ils sortaient le pauvre Peterson doucement du contenaire en le tenant chacun par un bras et une jambe, un coup de feu résonna à côté d'eux, ils posèrent Peterson par terre, Watson s'en occupa pendant que Holmes avait saisie son révolvers dans sa poche

**I : Sherlock ! **

**H : tu reste la tu ne bouge pas !**

**I : il va te descendre !**

**H : c'est moi qui vais le descendre, tu ne bouge sous aucun prétexte ! **

**I : d'accord ! **

_Fait attention à toi ! _

Holmes couru à la poursuite de Fernand qu'il voyait prendre la fuite parmi les contenaires, il se protégeait à mesure qu'il le poursuivais car il lui arriver de se retourner pour tirer, Holmes se cacher derrière les contenaires évitant les tirs à chaque fois ! Watson de son côté stabilisa Peterson qui perdait trop de sang

**W : venez par ici Irène ! il faut que m'aidiez à le tenir !**

**I : ou sa ? **

**W : tenez-le par les épaules, Peterson ?**

**P : docteur ?**

**W : je vais devoir vous rentrer une côte, sa va faire assez mal, je vais pouvoir aussi évaluer votre niveau de douleur pour voir si vous ne perdez pas la sensation des choses vous êtes prêt ?**

**P : prêt !**

Irène le maintien et ferma les yeux, elle entendit un horrible craquement d'os, ses dents claquer et Peterson hurla de douleur

_Sherlock dépêche toi de descendre ce connard, Peterson ne va pas bien, Watson a du lui rentrer une côte et moi non plus je ne vais pas bien !_

Sherlock s'avança avec prudence sur le port, il vit Fernand monter sur le dessus d'un contenaire, il visa, tira mais le rata, Fernand quand à lui tira dans sa direction et le toucha à l'épaule, il se mit à couvert, et pris appuie au contenaire pour s'assoir, il ne l'avait pas rater !

**F : alors comme sa tu la retrouver ta catin Holmes ?**

Il enleva son foulard pour s'en servir de Garreau c'est Watson qui allait faire des heures supplémentaire, il regarda la plaie, la balle était entré mais elle n'était pas ressorti, sa le faisait horriblement souffrir, la balle était bouillante et encore dans sa chair, il serra à fond son foulard, pas le temps de l'enlever !

**H : tu croyais vraiment prendre la place de Lestrade en aidant Ryder à voler L'Escarboule bleue ?**

**F : je vois tu es un petit malin Holmes ! **

**H : c'est trop tard Fernand, Lestrade est au courant, il a arrêter Ryder ! et du renfort m'attend sagement !**

**F : tu prends vraiment tous les policiers pour des quiches n'est ce pas ? je ne fait pas partie de ce groupe moi ! je suis l'élite !**

**H : pas très malin je dois dire !**

**F : je serai celui qui aura tué le grand Sherlock Holmes ! et je peux te dire, sa force le respect chez tous les méchants de toute les classes !**

**H : qui te dit que tu vas réussir à me tuer ?**

**F : j'ai trouvé ta faiblesse et…tu es blesser n'est ce pas ?**

Holmes tenta de se relever, il avait du mal, son bras le faisait souffrir et malgré son écharpe il perdait du sang sa vision devenais flou, il tenta de se mettre à l'abri autre part mais en changeant de cachette un autre coup de feu venait retentir à ses oreilles, il l'avait visé encore une fois, cette fois l'a balle l'avait seulement éraflé ! Presque au même endroit, il commencer à se poser sérieusement la question de sa survie, il ne voyait plus Fernand, mais le souvenir de l'avoir vu monter sur un contenaire lui indiqua qu'il devait surveiller de la haut,

il trouva une petite échelle prêt d'un des contenaire, et y grimpa, le vent lui fouetta le visage, il eu du mal à tenir debout, le vent était très fort en haut, il tourna la tête un peu partout et l'aperçu, Fernand tira mais cette fois ci Holmes se laissa tomber à plat ventre évitant la balle, Fernand pris la fuite et Holmes se relava difficilement pour le poursuivre, Fernand sauta de contenaire en contenaire, Holmes tenta mais rata à quelque centimètre prêt il se rattrapa d'un bras au bord, il vit la tête de Fernand apparaitre, il força son bras blessé à attraper le révolvers a sa ceinture et tira, il entendit un hurlement, il l'avait toucher, il se hissa de toute ses forces, plus de Fernand il avait du encore prendre la fuite, il entendit d'autre cri cette fois, et sa venais du coté ou Irène et Watson soignait Peterson !

_Sherlock ou est tu il est revenu il nous tire dessus !_

**W : mettez vous à couvert ! **

Irène tenta de rentrer Peterson avec l'aide de Watson sous les coups de feu, Fernand sauta de son perchoir et se tint face à eux, Peterson eu encore la force de sortir son propre révolver allonger par terre il se releva légèrement et tira, il tira dans le pied de Fernand qui se dépêcha de fuir, Holmes qui l'avait repérer se jeta du haut du contenaire sur lui le faisant tomber à la renverse, les 2 hommes se bagarrèrent , Irène aida Watson à rentrer Peterson dans le contenaire pour éviter les coups de feu,

Holmes se prit quelque coup bien sentis et Fernand remonta sur une échelle, Holmes se releva et le suivis, il était à peine monté que Fernand l'envoya par terre d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, il se rattrapa au dernier barreau de l'échelle, mais ne pu empecher sa chute, il se releva difficilement, et remonta, couru à sa poursuite sur les toits des contenaires. Il tira et toucha Fernand au dos, il s'écroula face contre terre,

prudent Holmes le retrourna du pied, mais Fernand n'était pas mort il bondit et se jeta à la gorge de Holmes, il lui planta un couteau dans la clavicule, Holmes tenta de se décoller de Fernand mais impossible il le serrai très fort et la lame visiter sa clavicule entièrement déchirant sa chair, ses mains cherchait frénétiquement son arme, il la trouva, remonta sa main armé vers son cou et tira, Fernand se détacha de Holmes surpris, recula en se tenant le cou, il saignait abondamment, Holmes aussi, il releva son arme et tira plusieurs fois sur lui, Fernand tomba du contenaire raide mort,

Holmes tomba a genoux, il n'en pouvait plus, le vent trop fort et glacé lui faisait perdre l'équilibre, il rejoignis l'échelle à plat ventre, son bras lui faisait atrocement mal, il avait une balle de logé, une belle brulure et une plaie au couteau,

Irène était sortie du contenaire et le cherchait, elle avait vu le corps tomber, et la flaque de sang qui l'accompagnais, Fernand était mort, Holmes arriva prêt de l'échelle mais incapable de descendre, il resta à plat ventre, il vit Irène le chercher en bas, il tapa contre la paroi avec son révolver, elle leva la tête et le vit, elle monta l'échelle

**I : toi ! je t'avait dit de faire attention !**

Holmes articula mais aucun son ne sortait, il était épuiser, il avait perdu trop de sang

_Aller accroche toi Sherlock me laisse pas comme ça !_

**I : ne bouge pas ! on va venir te chercher ! Watson !**

Elle redescendit de l'échelle et couru à l'intérieur du contenaire ou Peterson se reposait

**I : Sherlock et en haut de l'échelle il est blessé ! Comment on va le descendre de la ?**

**W : venait avec moi ! **

Elle le suivis, il pris une corde, le révolver de Peterson, il alla jusqu'à un contenaire, tira sur l'extrémités d'une échelle souder au contenaire, la détacha

**I : mais…**

**W : je sais il y en a déjà une, mais on va le descendre à deux ok ?**

**I : d'accord !**

Il plaça l'échelle à coter de celle déjà existante, la cala bien et monta, Irène aussi, ils restèrent tous les deux sur les dernier barreaux

**W : Holmes vous êtes encore avec nous ?**

Il avait du mal à parler et à ouvrir les yeux, il se contenta de taper avec son révolver contre la paroi métallique du contenaire, Watson le retourna doucement sur le dos, et l'ausculta

**I : alors ?**

**W : une balle, il a fait un Garreau mais elle est encore dans son bras ! il a aussi une brûlure de balle et une plaie à la clavicule, bon, tenez, prenez la corde avec moi !**

Ils l'attachèrent de façon à faire un baudrier, Watson s'attacha lui aussi à Holmes et vint aider Irène à s'attacher aussi, Holmes lui avait compris, tenta de se lever, mais pas possible il se retourna sur le ventre et tenta de s'approcher du bord

**W : doucement Holmes vous aller tomber !**

Il réussi à mettre ses pieds sur les marches des 2 échelles cote cote, Irène et Watson l'aidèrent à descendre, une fois au sol, il s'écroula par terre !

**I : Sherlock !**

**W : laisser il est inconscient ! il a perdu trop de sang ! **

**L : Dr Watson !**

**I : Lestrade ! il arrive avec des renforts!**

**W : enfin, j'ai trop de blessés ! Lestrade, venait par ici il y en a un dans le contenaire**

**L : par ici messieurs aller y doucement ! Dr Watson ! Comment va monsieur Holmes ?**

**W : hé bien s'il était conscient il vous direz qu'il a connu mieux ! **

**I : Fernand est mort monsieur, il l'a tué ! **

Dit-elle en montrant du doit le corps

**L : bien, embarquez moi ce chien galeux ! Vous miss Adler vous me suivez au commissariat !**

**I : vous m'arrêter ?**

**W : inspecteur Lestrade !**

**L : calmez vous, je veux juste votre déposition vous êtes libre de retrouver votre homme après si il s'en sors bien sur !**

**W : je ne suis pas inquiet la dessus Lestrade, c'est un dur !**

**L : bien ! Suivez-moi miss Adler ! **

**W : attendez Lestrade !**

**L : oui ?**

**W : vous oubliez ceci !**

Dit il en retirant l'Escarboucle Bleue de la poche de Holmes et en lui lançant, l'inspecteur rattrapa le diamant et fit un signe de remercîment à Watson, et accompagna Irène dans le cab de la police.


	12. Chapter 12 Noel

_**Chapitre 12 Noel **_

Dans le cab de la police, Holmes se réveilla, ou plutôt la douleur suraiguë le pris il tenta de se redresser

**W : Holmes tenez vous tranquille, je viens d'enlever la balle de votre bras !**

**H : sa fait…un mal de chien !**

Watson se retourna pour lui montrer la balle prisonnière de sa pince !

**W : elle ne vous a pas rater celle la !**

**H : Irène ?**

**W : elle est avec Lestrade, tranquillisez vous ce n'est que pour prendre sa déposition **

Il se rallongea et sombra dans l'inscience

**W : il faut toujours qu'il prenne des risque inconsidérés !**

**P : pour elle je crois qu'il ferai n'importe quoi !**

**W : oui, quitte à ce faire tuer ! **

**P : on ne peut pas commander au cœur Dr Watson !**

**W : je sais !**

Le cab continua sa route, ils rentrèrent à Baker Street des policiers vinrent aider Watson à transporter Holmes dans sa chambre

**W : ne vous en faite pas madame Hudson il va bien !**

**MH : bien ? vous en êtes sur ?**

**W : absolument il va s'en remettre croyez moi !**

Watson lui fit quelque pansements et le laissa dormir, puis il redescendit arassé de fatigue, quelle journée ! il se reposa un peu pendant que madame Hudson veiller sur Holmes toujours inconscient

Au commissariat Lestrade pris la déposition d'Irène quand un de ces collègues profita d'un moment d'inattention pour lui mettre les menottes

**R : alors on fait moins la fière l'aventurière, je vais t'apprendre à obéir moi !**

**L : Robert tu lui enlève ses menottes sinon je te descends comme Holmes la fait pour Fernand !**

**R : mais monsieur on cherche à l'arrêter depuis un bout de temps !**

**L : tu la relâche tout de suite !**

**R : parce qu'elle couche avec le détective elle a droit à l'impunité ?**

Irène lui envoya un bon coup de genoux bien sentis et Lestrade se précipita pour détacher ses menottes

**L : désolé, je vois que Fernand avait un grand fan club, foutez moi ce type au frais je ne veux plus voir !**

**M : bien inspecteur !**

Un policier se chargea d'arrêter son collègue !

**L : ne vous en faite pas, il ne vous arrivera rien je vous le promets cette fois !**

**I : merci ! **

**L : bien je crois que je vais vous raccompagner moi-même, j'ai des doutes sur mes collègues maintenant ! allez venez !**

Il la raccompagna au 221 Baker Street, il la laissa grimper les escaliers 4 à 4, et salua madame Hudson sur le pas de la porte et s'en alla

**I : comment va-t-il ?**

**W : bien relativement bien, ne vous en faite pas, son esprit est inconscient par sécurité !**

**I : par sécurité ?**

**W : hé bien, il a subi un sacré choc son cerveau se met en veille de lui-même si vous voulez, c'est une manière de se mettre en sécurité !**

**I : mais comment va-t-il se réveiller ?**

**W : ho…hé bien, il suffit qu'il comprenne qu'il est en sécurité, il sente la présence d'une personne chère par exemple !**

Irène souris, elle comprit l'allusion du docteur

**W : il est tard, vous pouvez aller dormir avec lui, je suis sure que d'ici demain il sera réveiller et sur pied !**

**I : et Peterson ?**

**W : et bien pour lui sa sera un peu plus long voyez vous il a des côtes fracturé et il restera allonger pendant un bon mois mais ne vous en faite pas pour lui sa femme prendra soin de lui ! **

**I : bien**

Irène rentra dans le salon, alla jusqu'à la chambre et le regarda un moment dormir, elle avait eu très peur pour lui, même les incidents au commissariat n'était rien contre la peur qui la prenait si elle devait le perdre, elle se blotti contre lui dans le lit, et s'endormie, toute ses émotions l'avait épuisé elle aussi, elle le sentit bouger mais il ne se réveilla pas, son bras avait entouré ses reins, elle ferma les yeux elle se sentait bien maintenant. Le lendemain matin vers 6h du matin, elle se réveilla, il bougeait dans tous les sens, elle tenta de le calmer en posant sa main sur sa joue, il s'arrêta de bouger, mais dès qu'elle le lâcher un peu, il recommencer, on aurait dit un cauchemar, il fini tout de même par ce réveiller et elle soupirer de soulagement, il était un peu déboussoler

**I : chuuut ! ne bouge pas, on est à Baker Street, c'est fini, tous va bien, ne t'inquiète pas !**

Elle le câlina un peu, l'embrassa dans le cou, et l'enveloppa de ses bras, il fut envahi de sa chaleur et de ses câlins et il se détendit, ses blessures le tirer un peu mais c'était supportable, il se sentait vraiment bien, elle était la, ils n'avaient rien et Fernand était mort, il se renvoyer le cribler de balles avant qu'il ne tombe du contenaire. Quelque chose était bizarre, pas comme d'habitude

**H : tu pense à quoi ?**

**I : tu devrais le savoir non ?**

**H : et bien…je n'entends rien !**

**I : c'est vrai ?**

**H : pense à truc !**

**I : d'accord !**

**H : té soulager que je sois réveiller ?**

**I : ba alors ?**

**H : non en faite je devine !**

**I : ok je pense à autre chose**

**H : je ne sais pas !**

**I : mais alors tous est redevenu normal ?**

**H : faut croire**

**I : même madame Hudson tu ne l'entends pas ?**

**H : non ! C'est reposant d'ailleurs ! **

**I : je pense que c'est parce que tu es tomber dans le pommes, Watson a dit que ton cerveau se mettait en veille, peut être qu'il a supprimé ce don**

**H : hourra je commençais à devenir fou !**

**I : tu entendais vraiment tous ?**

**H : tous ! Je ne pouvais même pas marcher dans la rue tu imagine ?**

**I : je vois un peu, alors l'histoire d'Erine ? Tu l'as entendu ?**

**H : cette petite à été victime d'une discrimination et en plus elle était plus doué que son collègue !**

**I : mais alors la nuit dernière…c'était ?**

**H : à tes désirs…**

**I : et sa donne quoi en mode silencieux ?**

Dit elle en descendant ses mains dans sa chemise, elle lui enleva, il laissa glisser ses mains sur son dos, lui enlevant lui aussi ses vêtements, il caressa ses hanches, leur nez se touchèrent, elle l'embrassa tendrement, il suivi le mouvement, il avait tellement envie de la serrer fort contre lui, il la fit basculer sous lui, ils y allèrent doucement, déjà pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal et puis ils avaient tous leur temps, elle se laissa faire, elle n'avait plus peur, elle savais qu'il allait prendre soin d'elle

elle recouvra son dos de caresses, il enfoui sa tête dans son cou se réfugiant dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans le cou descendit doucement vers ses seins, son ventre, elle se tendis sous ses caresses, il prit le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps, son don avait disparu, il avait retrouver le calme et le silence, mais grâce à cette semaine dans ces pensées il la connaissait par cœur, il savait ce qui lui faisait peur, ce qui la faisait frémir de plaisirs, il glissa ses mains vers ses hanches et la pénétra en douceur, elle gémit de plaisirs, s'accrocha à lui, il commença de doux va et viens la laissant prendre son plaisirs petit à petit, elle cambra se reins vers lui et ce fut lui qui gémit à son tour, il l'embrassa tendrement, la chaleur et le plaisir grimper doucement en eux, et puis elle s'accrocha plus fort à lui et sa respiration devint plus saccadé, il ralenti la cadence pour la mettre au supplice, ses gémissements augmentèrent d'un cran et un doux frisson la parcourus entièrement, il se lâcha lui aussi, elle l'embrassa dans le cou, revint sur ses lèvres, il essuya une larme sur sa joue, la câlina, la pris dans ses bras, il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher, elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormie rompu de fatigue, entourer de ses bras, de sa chaleur et bercer par son odeur.

Le lendemain matin, madame Hudson monta voir si tout allais bien, elle n'avait pas tous compris des explication de Watson, mais elle savait qu'elle avait un blesser par balle et une demoiselle inquiète de son état, elle poussa la porte du salon, personne sur le divan, elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre, elle s'attendais à trouver Irène endormie quelque part dans un coin de la pièce mais elle fut surprise de la trouver dans les bras de Holmes dormant tous les 2 comme des bébés, elle referma doucement la porte le sourire au lèvre, il avait du reprendre conscience dans la nuit. Holmes fini par ouvrir les yeux quelque minutes plus tard, il se sentait très bien, le silence totale, aucune pensées, et puis Irène blotti dans ses bras, le bonheur, elle fini par se réveiller quelque minutes après, s'étira de tout son long et se reblotti aussitôt dans ses bras, après avoir frissonner d'avoir sortis un bras de la couverture, Holmes rigola

**I : fait froid dehors**

**H : le gaz à été remis depuis longtemps déjà !**

**I : c'est toi qui a trop chaud, ce qui fait que moi j'ai trop froid après !**

**H : stop je ne veux plus rien entendre, plus de phrases compliquer ni de pensé à double sens complètement tordus !**

**I : avoue que tu en a profiter un peu ?**

**H : heu…non**

**I : tu es sure ?**

**H : un…petit peu !**

**I : j'en étais sure ! **

**H : tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?**

**I : je ne me serai pas fait foudroyer sous un lampadaire !**

**H : bien sur !**

**I : il n'y a qu'a toi que ça arrive des trucs pareil !**

**H : parce que je suis unique !**

**I : encore heureux !**

**H : hé dit donc !**

Irène rigola doucement

**I : et tes blessures sa va ?**

**H : ba sa tire un peu mais ça va ! ce n'est pas aussi grave que Peterson je crois ?**

**I : non, lui c'est plus sérieux mais Watson m'a dit qu'il allait s'en remettre**

Ils finirent par se lever, et s'habiller, Irène avait du mal à s'habiller, parce qu'il finisser toujours par la redésabiller, l'entourer de ses bras, l'embrasser partout, elle réussi tout de même à grand renfort de menace, et quand elle fut fin prête entra dans le salon, Holmes lui finissait de s'habiller sans se faire mal, et Watson entra naturellement dans le salon

**I : il s'est réveillé !**

**W : ha parfait comment va-t-il **

**H : bien très bien !**

**W : je le savais ! je suis passé voir Peterson, il va beaucoup mieux même si il est dans un piteux état, mais il s'en remettra, il passera un bon mois au lit !**

**H : le pauvre, il a morflé**

**I : il a passer plusieurs jour les côtes cassé**

**W : en effet on est arrivé juste à temps encore une journée et le pauvre Peterson mourrai de ses blessures, bien sinon quoi de neuf les tourtereaux ? allez faite pas cette tête la avec moi !**

**I : ok ok on est découvert**

**H : et bien moi j'ai une super info pour vous Watson, suite à mes bléssure je n'entend plus les pensée des femmes**

**W : vraiment ? mais comment est ce possible ?**

**I : ba quand il a perdu connaissance, son cerveau a du…revenir à la normal**

**W : incroyable !**

**H : quel soulagement si vous savez !**

**I : bon sa va on a compris ! Qu'on été chiante !**

**H : ouai ba toi tu es ma chiante à moi ! **

**I : sa c'est gentil, bizarrement dit mais je prend sa comme un compliment !**

**W : tant mieux arranger vous comme vous voulez ! **

**MH : je peux vous rappeler une date ?**

**H : madame Hudson ! bonjour !**

**MH : bonjour tous le monde, cette affaire vous a rendus amnésique !**

**W : on est le…24 décembre, ce soir c'est le réveillon de noël !**

**I : ouai génial j'adore noël ! Hé pas d'affaire ce soir !**

**H : je suis en convalescence !**

**I : ouai ouai je te connais !**

**H : pas aussi bien que moi !**

**I : attention à ce que tu dis !**

**W : je vais aller acheter des bougies pour ce soir tiens ! **

**MH : bonne idée, bon les amoureux, vous voulez quoi au menu de ce soir ?**

**I : dinde ! **

**H : sa m'est égal !**

**MH : je l'aurai parié**

La journée se passa tranquillement, Holmes était passé voir Peterson, Lestrade vint lui rendre visite pour lui annoncer la fin de l'enquête et la procédure pour Ryder, il vint aussi annoncer qu'en dépit de 2 affaires résolu avec l'aide d'Irène et comme ses délits n'était pas d'une grande gravité par rapport aux dossiers de criminel qui crouler sur leur bureaux, le Yard avait pris l'initiative de rayer miss Adler des personnes à rechercher, elle eu donc le plaisir de mettre le feu à son dossier dans la cheminer, et de sauter au cou d'un Lestrade surpris. Le soir arriva et chacun se changea pour le réveillon de noël, même madame Hudson fit un effort, et Holmes eut la mâchoire par terre en voyant Irène, elle avait mis la petite robe acheter quand il avaient fait les boutique de noël, sans bretelles, dos nu, pendant tous le repas, il songeait à qu'elle point cette robe allait être pratique à enlever cette nuit, et Irène eu le plaisirs de se faire dévorer du regard par Sherlock, à le faire baver chaque fois qu'elle bougeait, elle ne s'était jamais sentis aussi bien de toute sa vie, c'était le premier noël qu'elle ne passait pas toute seul comme un jour quelquonque mais avec des amis, avec désormais celui dont elle était amoureuse, enfin elle ne s'inquiété plus de rien, la vie aller être désormais aussi douce qu'une friandise pensa t'elle en finissant le dernier paquet au pied de la cheminer.

Fin


End file.
